RWBY WATCHES THE MULTIVERSE
by ethanthedragon
Summary: Team RWBY and JNPR are taken by a mysterious being to view different worlds with different versions of themselves others. What worlds will they see and how will it affect them ? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY WATCHES THE MULTIVERSE **

**Author's Note: Hi everyone I'm ethanthedragon and this is my first story, I've been reading a lot of reaction and multiverse fic's and decided to try writing one myself but forewarning I am not a professional writer and I apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes. This will be a RWBY crossover with various movies, shows etc. The cast will at the moment be limited to team RWBY and JNPR as well as the professors. **

**Summary: **_**Team RWBY and JNPR as well as their teachers are mysteriously taken to strange location by being known as a "writer" to view different versions of themselves in different worlds. What will they see and experience?**_

**CHAPTER 1: Introduction**

Remnant, a world of monsters called Grimm and those who killed them, these are Huntsmen and Huntresses and at the moment two teams of aspire ring hunters were currently asleep after the most epic food fight of all time. Team RWBY made up of four girls, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long and team JNPR which include Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren who are all first year students at Beacon Academy the most prestigious huntsman academy. Currently both teams were fast asleep with no worries so it was no surprise the none of them woke up when a bright light engulfed them all, when the light faded team RWBY and JNPR disappeared.

Ruby was the first one to awaken and immediately noticed that she was not in her dorm room.

"Where am I and how on remnant did I get here"? "This is very weird; this place looks like a theatre" she said to herself. Ruby then noticed her team and as well as the JNPR waking up and looking just as confused as her. 'Where are we and why are in a movie theatre?" asked the resident ice queen Weiss. "I don't know do you think it could be Torchwick or the White Fang"? asked Blake. "Whoever it is we'll beat them to a pulp and find a way outta here fast" said Yang. "Yeah we'll break their legs!" Exclaimed Nora with a maniac grin on her face while her teammates could only smile sheepishly_._

**I'd rather have my legs stay unbroken if you don't mind. **Everyone whipped their heads to the voice that spoke and saw a figure of average height dressed in black cargo pants, hooded jacket with the hood on obscuring his face, steel tipped boots and hand with fingerless gloves on. All in all he looked rather average but intimidating. "Who are you?" asked Ruby in cautious tone. "Did you bring us here?" asked Pyrrha in the same tone. **Yes, I'm the one that brought you all here and my name, well I don't really have one but if it makes you more comfortable you can call me Ethan and before you ask what I am, let's just say a being of power and no that doesn't make me a God. "**Ok then why did you bring us here" asked the soft spoken ninja boy Ren. Everyone nodded at his question.

**The reason I brought you here is to show you the different worlds that exist. "**Uhm excuse me", said Ruby. **Yes? "**What do you mean by different worlds?" **It's exactly what I said there are an infinite number of worlds that exist in different realities, for example in one world Jaune didn't join Beacon but was trained in Mistrel by General Ironwood himself. **Everyone looked dumbstruck at that, especially the blond knight himself. "ME?! Trained by Ironwoood!?" Jaune couldn't believe it, it just sounded ridiculous and by the look on Weiss's face she thought so too. **It's true and he even became one the best huntsman ever.**

Again everyone looked dumbstruck but Pyrrha had a proud smile on her face ("I knew you could do it Jaune") she thought to herself. "Way to go fearless leader"! yelled the excited Nora_. _"Yes, well done indeed"said Renwith a small but noticeable smile on his face_. _Team RWBY looked on as Jaune blushed with embarrassment and couldn't help but chuckle. "Who know vomit boy would be so baddass" said Yang.

**Now that everyone understands what's going to happen we'll start the first viewing and this one will be focusing on Mr Lie Ren. "**Huh? "This is going to be about me?" came the surprised response from Ren. Everyone looked equally surprised but that was broken by the excited squeal that came from Nora. "Oh my god Renny we're going to be watching you! This is so exciting! Am I going to together with him?! I mean not 'together together'. Not there's anything wrong with you you're handsome! I- I mean" Nora's rambling caused everyone to smile ( Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss), chuckle ( Jaune, Ruby and Ren) and laugh ( Yang).

After everybody calmed down the being known as Ethan explained further. **I cannot reveal too much about each universe you're about to see other than a basic summary and in this case Ren has been raised for nearly his entire life as a dog who only attacks when his collar is removed, and no he is not an actual dog but his mind-set is like one. **The group of students could only gape and gasp at the dark summary of the world another Ren was living in. **I'm sorry for how dark this world sounds but I can say it will get better, so prepare to see the world of 'Ren the Dog'.**

**END.**

**Author's note: Ok so that's my introduction, the next chapter will be the reaction to 'Ren the Dog', obviously its inspired by the movie 'Danny the Dog' aka 'Unleashed' with Jet Li. Ren will be replacing Danny and I'll be using other RWBY characters as well in the movieverse. So that's all for now, again I apologise for poor grammar and any other mistakes, I'm not a writer I'm just trying this out to see where it goes. See Ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and girls here is the next chapter that will feature the reactions. I'm going to adding Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow to the audience. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, the belong to Rooster Teeth and Unleashed (Danny the Dog) belongs to its respective owners. **

**Anyway let's get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 2: Get Him**

As everyone settled down into the seats provided Ethan quickly appeared in a flash, "**sorry for the interruption but I nearly forgot to bring these people to view with you",** as he finished speaking he snapped his fingers and three new people flashed into the theatre. The first was a man with grey hair wearing a green suit with black glasses, he had a cane in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other, this was professor Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon. Next was a blonde haired woman with normal glasses, wearing a white blouse with a purple cape and riding crop was clutched in hand as a weapon, this was Glynda Goodwitch a professor at Beacon. The last man had black/brown hair, a stubble of a beard and he appeared to be drunk if the flask in his hand was any indication, this was Qrow Branwen, teacher at Signal Academy, veteran huntsman and full time drunk.

"Uncle Qrow!" came the shout of the tiny reaper while leaping onto Qrow's arm, "did ya miss me did you miss me?" "huh nope" was Qrow's lighthearted reply. "Can somebody explain why we suddenly appeared in theatre please" asked Glynda with an icy tone.

"Yes that would most preferable" said Ozpin with a calm tone while sipping his coffee. Suddenly Ethan once again gave the explanation of the multiverse and the reasoning for their viewing.

"**Ok now that everyone is settled let's begin with the first viewing**." Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen as it came to life and the world came to view.

The first thing that everyone noticed was the slow and steady footsteps of people in what appeared to be a warehouse of some kind. "What is this place?" Asked Ruby. "It seems to be a warehouse or something" came the reply of her sister. They become silent when the footsteps were revealed to be Ren's, but he looked slightly different from their Ren.

For one the Ren on screen was dressed in rags and has much shorter hair, but the most noticeable difference was the metal collar around his neck.

The people of remnant could stare in shock at the appearance of their friend and student. "What happened to Renny!?" was the loud question from Nora who was clinging to the boy with her insane strength. "I'm not sure but all we can do is watch and hope it will be revealed" came his quiet response, but his nerves were shaking at his counterparts look.

_The Ren on screen stopped walking and kept his head down in submission until a hand reached the switch on the collar and removed it. "Get him" was the simple order but it had a profound effect on the boy. His head snapped up as if he had broken out of a trance and his eyes dilated in a focus of rage. _

"What just happened to Ren?" asked Jaune with worry and confusion in his tone, his teammate and unofficial brother just looked feral as soon as the collar was removed and it scared him a little. "I don't know but it can't be good" was the reply from Qrow as he took a sip from his flask, ignoring the look of disgust from Glynda.

_Giving a scream of rage Ren suddenly charged forward and jumped with amazing acrobatic ability delivered a drop kick to two assailants while doing a back hand spring. Quickly getting to his feet punched one assailant twice to the body and head, dropping him to ground, quickly pivoting the side to avoid a sneak attack he spun and raised his leg into a hook kick that knocked the man out instantly._

_Just as another tried to attack, Ren closed the distance and delivered a flurry of lightning fast body shots that caused the man to gasp for hair but soon screamed in pain as Ren gave to last punches to his face the breaking his wrist and dropping him with a kick to the chest._

_The man turned dog didn't stop there as his to further cause the man pain he jumped up with a yell of rage and landing with both feet on the assailant's back now doubt breaking his spine. "ahhh" the man screamed in agony. _The audience watched with total disbelief at the sheer brutality of Ren's beat down. "By the gods what have they done to turn him into this vicious person I'm seeing" said Ozpin to himself, he had seen many things during his time on remnant, good and bad things but this? Seeing one of his most calm and collected students become an unstoppable fighting machine was simply overwhelming.

Glynda was holding in her gasp of horror at seeing her student simply destroy the men with a fighting style that was simply brutal. She of course knew that Lie Ren would be a capable and amazing huntsman from watching his sparring sessions but the Ren of remnant fought with finesse and precision, the Ren on screen fought with massive brutality and overwhelming ferocity, truly living up to his title go 'Ren the Dog'. Nora was trying and failing to hold back her emotions, looking at the other Ren be so brutal in is fighting scared her more than ever, Ren was not supposed to ferocious, he was calm like a gentle breeze. Feeling a hand take hold of hers she jumped in surprise and stared into the eyes of her childhood friend.

"That's not me, and I promise to never become like that", said Ren with a reassuring smile on his face. The whole of team RWBY as well as her own team gave her supporting nods and smiles. Knowing that her friends would support her gave Nora the strength to calm down her nerves and continue watching.

_While standing on top the man Ren's ears twitched as head running footsteps coming towards him. _Blake made a mental note of this as he reacted similar to faunus with sensitive hearing. _Ren rushed towards the approaching man and with a vicious front kick to the chest stopped him in his tracks, the wild boy then leaped onto the man and repeatedly punched him in the face pausing only to punch another assailant who hit him on his side but his punches were ineffective. Leaping of the man Ren was suddenly grabbed from behind by his hair. "_Hey you leave Renny's hair alone jerk or I'll break your legs!". "Nora calm down my hair is the least of my worries."

_Ren was able to break free by tearing a chunk of his hair off (_Yang unconsciously stroked her hair in comfort) _and quickly delivered devastating blows that caused the man to sway drunkenly, Ren was then grabbed in a choke hold from behind and quickly grabbed the man who was still swaying by his hair and pulled to get leverage. Kicking the man back ripped a clump of hair from his scalp that made him pass out from pain. Managing to flip himself and the man chocking him to the ground Ren immediately grabbed his face and repeatedly smashed it into the floor until he was no longer moving._

Team RWBY and JNPR winced each time the man's head impacted the floor, the professors looked on with stoic faces but each of the held a grimace at the brutal attack. "I gotta say the kid sure knows how to put someone out of commission" said Qrow with a sip of his flask. Glynda then replied "I know, it's as if he'slike an animal with how ferocious he is."

_With the last assailant down Ren starting moving towards the lone man behind a desk who desperately pulled out a revolver and fired. _"Ren/Renny!" was the surprised and desperate cry from the students as saw the fire at nearly point blank range.

"_REN!" was the call of the man who removed the collar. Quick as lightning Ren leaned back dodging the bullet and kicking the desk trapping the shooter at the same time. _Gasps of relief were heard as everyone saw Ren's counterpart escape death, Nora was clinging even tighter now to the boy who decided to let her be as witnessing the near death would be harrowing for anyone.

_After the man who shot at Ren was trapped by the desk Ren jumped onto it and grabbed the man and starting landing punches to the chest till a voice called out "thatta boy!" making Ren stop his attack immediately. "It's really quite simple you pay the money back the collar stays on, you don't pay it back the collar comes off, it's a simple set of rules." The man was revealed to be Roman Torchwick, thief, killer, mob boss and debt collector._ Seeing the most wanted criminal Vale caused everyone to be shocked, angry and concerned. "Why would Mr Ren be associated with a man like Torchwick?" asked the headmaster in confusion and concern. "I don't know but whatever the reason I hope Ren gets out of it unscathed" said Pyrrha with her concern for her partner growing. "I'm pretty sure his not doing this of his free will" said Jaune. Everyone looked at the blonde knight for an explanation.

Gulping he quickly tried to explain himself, "remember before the fighting Ren had the collar removed and was ordered to 'Get them' by Torchwick, what if he cannot disobey him when he gets orders from Roman." Everyone took their time to digest what they heard, Jaune's theory made sense to them but also made them disgusted at Roman for controlling their friend in such an inhuman way. They decided to keep watching to see if the theory was true or not.

_After collecting what was owed to him Roman took out the collar and put it around Ren's neck and locked it, the effect was immediate, Ren's deminor completely changed from being a ferocious attack dog to shy and meek puppy. "Same time next week, you better have my money" said Roman as he Ren walked away to the next debt to collect._

The screen went dark and everyone tried to come to terms with what the just saw. "I know that wasn't our Ren but I still can't believe he would do all of that, I mean he showed no mercy and was so brutal!" Ruby's exclamation broke everyone's train of thought. "I agree with you sis but you have to admit he was pretty awesome when he kicked their butts." The teens rolled their eyes at Yang's comments and decided to focus on Ren's behaviour with the collar.

"It would seem Mr Ren's mind has been conditioned to respond to whether or not he is wearing the collar" said Professor Ozpin. "When the collar is worn he behaves like a meek and obedient animal no offence to faunus miss Blake, but once the collar is removed he becomes a vicious attack dog that only listens to his master, in this case Roman Torchwick."

"For him to behave so radically would have taken years of conditioning, physically and mentally." "Are saying he was tortured?" the question from Nora made everyone feel a pit in their stomach grow. "It is a possibility yes" came Ozpin's reply. With a cry of rage Nora lept to her feet with tears of anger and sorrow falling down her her beautiful face.

"THE HURT MY RENNY! I'LL BREAK THE THEIR LEGS! I'LL BREAK THEIR EVERYTHING! RAAHHHH!." Nora looked as if she was to destroy the whole theatre with her rage until she felt herself being hugged by Ren himself. "It's ok Nora I'm right here and I'm fine." "B-but the o-other you was t-t-tor-." Nora was shaking as she held on to Ren as if he was going to disappear. "I know and he was probably hurt bad but I know he's going to be fine." "H-how do you know?" was Nora's shaky reply. "Cause wherever I am you'll be there too and I'm pretty sure you're gonna help me, call it a gut feeling."

After Ren was able to calm her down Nora reluctantly let go of Ren but didn't let go of his hand. "**Now that everything has calmed how are you all feeling after your first viewing?" **Everyone save for Ozpin and Qrow jumped when they heard the voice of Ethan the being who brought them. "We're all just a little emotional at the moment" was the reply from Ruby. **"I can imagine that, I should've warned you about how dark this world can be." "But don't worry too much Ren's counterpart will find true happiness eventually." **

That got everyone's attention. "Really how and with who?" asked Jaune hopping that his friend would be fine and happy. "Yeah what happens to Renny?" Aske Nora with Pyrrha nodding in agreement to the question. **"I cannot reveal too much but I can say that you Nora will play a key and vital role in his happiness." **Hearing that she'll be the one to make the ninja boy happy had her blushing up a storm.

"**You'll have to watch further to see for yourselves but in the meantime take a break and resume when you are done, there are refreshments available and it won't run out." **After Ethan vanished everyone got up and had some refreshments, which was cookies and strawberries for Ruby and Yang, tea for Weiss and tuna for Blake. The others also had their preference of refreshments and were discussing what they could possibly see next.

After everyone settled back into their seats the screen light up back to life and the next scene continued to play.

End.

**Arthur's note: Hopefully everyone reading this is enjoying the story. This is my first time writing a fanfiction story and I have no clue what I'm doing so please don't hate me right off the bat if it's terrible. The reason I chose Ren for this story is because there are countless stories of Jaune as the main character the teams react to and I enjoy those very much but I decided to the quiet ninja boy some screen time. Anyway please read and review and let me know if I'm completely butchering the story but no flames please. See ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I'm back with a new chapter! I've actually found the script for the movie 'Unleashed' but I won't be using every piece of dialogue word for word. Please enjoy and leave a review if you want, but no flames or rude and disrespectful comments. I'll accept constructive critism and suggestions but nothing that feels like attacks and hurtful words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'RWBY' or 'Unleashed' and do not make any profit from this story at all.**

**Chapter 3: Much Obliged**

The screen came to life to show Roman in the backseat of a car with Ren beside him staring through the window and two of his henchmen up front. After the brutal opening of Ren beating up a gang quite viciously this a much calmer setting but was till unsettling with how Ren was just starring thoughtlessly at a piece of newspaper stuck to the window. "_I had a dream last night" said Roman to the other men. _"I hope it was a nightmare" came the cold words from Weiss the ice queen. "That's cold ice queen, but I agree" said Yang. "Hey!" "Don't call me that!" "Quiet please both of you" said miss Goodwitch with a warning tone. The girls quickly shut their mouths less they earn the wrath of the blonde professor.

"_I was sitting under those umbrellas that they make out palm leaves, you know?" "And these beautiful golden skin girls dressed in little grass skirts and nothing else come up and serve me a drink…in a coconut" says Roman with a smile as he recalls his dream. "And as they serve me the drink…they brush their tits across my face." Now the mob boss was smiling widely at the dream while the audience had mixed reactions. _"That disgusting pervert! Uuugh why are listening to this?" Yang was livid that this man was tainting her cute innocent sister's ears with his wet dreams. "It's normal for anyone to have dreams like that," came the monotone voice of Blake. "Normal for you maybe with all that smut you enjoy reading" said Weiss. "It's not smut! It's adult literature!" was the embarrassed and indignant reply. "Let's get back to watching please" said Ruby.

_The two men who were in the front seats could only listen and picture themselves in the dream Roman described. _ "_Bloody hell" said the one driving in a breathless tone. "Hey boss, I think Georgie's getting a chubby" said the other passenger while laughing. "You shut up Lefty! You're the one who's getting a fuckin hard on, not me!" _"Swear!" said Ruby while pointing dramatically. "They can't hear you kiddo" said Qrow. "I know that, but it still counts" was Ruby's reply. Qrow just smiled and ruffled his niece's hair which got a pout from the little reaper. "Hey uncle Qrow I've got a question" said Ruby. "Yeah, what is it"? Ruby then asked "what's a chubby?".

The whole theatre was quiet after everyone heard the question. "I'll tell you when you're older!" was the hasty reply which got another huff and pout from the young rose and a sigh of relief from the others while a certain being watched in amusement from the shadows, **"Very entertaining indeed". **

The teams and professors then continued to watch the story further. "_Ah well, that was the end of the best bits" Roman's tone turned from amusement to grim. "After the girls, the whole thing turned to shit." "_Swear!". _"This giant mumpet showed up with a machine gun and started blasting away until there was nothing but guts and body parts everywhere." continued Roman. _The teams of potential huntsman and huntresses were all looking sick after hearing the rest of the dream while the veterans could recall seeing similar scenes in their careers and hoped that the students wouldn't be seeing those for a long time.

"I know I said that I wanted his dream to be a nightmare, but I didn't think it would turn out so horrible." Weiss was shaking slightly at hearing how the dream turned out and was immediately pulled into a massive group hug by her team, and her shaking slowly stopped. Yang then said "don't worry, you didn't know how it was going to turn out, we'll always be here for you if you need us." This got encouraging nods and smiles from everyone including team JNPR and the professors. With so much support Weiss couldn't help but smile at how much her friends felt like family instead. "Let's get back to the show" said Yang.

"_Nice one!" said Lefty after hearing that part of the dream. Roman took a moment to collect himself and said "it was a real nightmare." He then looked at Ren who was still starring at the newspaper. "I bet you've never had a dream in your life, have you?" asked Roman. Then saying to himself "yeah, it must be peaceful." "_Hey! Ren has plenty of dreams and they are filled with fighting, pancakes and sloths!" "uuhh Nora, I'm pretty sure those are your dreams" said Ren. "I knew that!" said Nora enthusiastically. Everyone just smiled and chuckled at the duo.

_Roman then took out a biscuit and held it for Ren who promptly ate it directly from his hand. _Seeing this made the audience seethe in anger at how their comrade and friend was behaving because of the mental conditioning. _The crime boss and his underlings eventually all met up in an old factory to compare all the collections and debts they managed to get and also for Roman to pick up a new girl to spend his time with for the night. Georgie then noticed Ren's head was bleeding from where the bullet just grazed him. _"I guess not even animal like senses and reflexes make you faster than a bullet at close range" said Blake.

"That's true miss Belladonna" said the voice of Ozpin. "You can have all the speed and power in the world but if you're not careful it will cost you dearly." Everyone took the in the wise advice from the headmaster and promised themselves to be careful and not reckless, especially Yang who had a habit of rushing head first into situations_. _

"_Well, sort him out, his face is bleeding" said Roman after seeing the blood drip from Ren's forehead. Georgie then got a roll of bandages from the car and handed to Ren and told him to sort himself out, but Ren just stared at the bandages in confusion as he moved it around in his hand. So focused was he, he didn't hear the first call of his name but did the second and immediately obeyed the order to go to his room, which was basically a cage underground. Sitting down Ren picked up a can of cold noodles and ate it even though it looked old and could make him sick, lying down after eating Ren stared a stuffed bear and sat up to touch its paws and then lay back down, he did this a few times before he moved to his punching bag and started throwing quick strikes with one hand which caused the old worn bag to rip and leak sand. After failing to catch the falling sand he picked up the only book he owned, a basic children's book to teach words, looking through the books pages Ren saw the words 'love' with a picture of a woman hugging her child and the word ''piano' with a picture added as well. A drip of blood landed on the page breaking Ren out of his trance and felt more blood falling from his head wound, picking the bandages he was given he began to think how to use it to stop the bleeding. _After seeing the living conditions that Ren was forced endure Nora hugged Ren with all her might and was sobbing into his chest while the quiet boy held his closest friend and constantly reassured her he was fine and that his counterpart will eventually get out of that hellhole. Jaune and Pyrrha both brought Nora and Ren into a hug which calmed the girl down. "Thanks guys, I'm ok now" said Nora. "It's no problem at all Nora, we're a team and we look out for each other" replied her leader with Pyrrha agreeing with a smile and nod._ We now find Roman taking pictures of a prostitute who was posing by the car. _

_While the prostitute was posing Roman was becoming even more aroused as snapped more shots of the scantily clad woman and couldn't wait till he had his fun with her. _The girls could only snarl in disgust at the pig of a man and wished they could find a way to castrate him slowly and painfully. _The woman then noticed Georgie was still in the car and was watching with lust in his eyes at the show he was seeing._

"_Let's go somewhere more private" she suggested. "Yes, you're right let's go somewhere comfortable" agreed the crime boss. After moving to Roman's office the two started to roughly kiss and grope each other's bodies as their arousal and lust grew. "_Eww, are we really gonna watch this" asked Ruby with a red face that was currently inside her hood showing how uncomfortable she feeling at the moment. The other girls were also feeling uncomfortable with watching a sex scene, well maybe not Blake who appeared to not be affected (probably from reading so much smut). Team JNPR was also having problems, namely the Jaune who tried to keep his reaction to seeing a nearly naked woman hidden from his teammates, especially Pyrrha. Speaking of the red headed Spartan, she was currently trying to look anywhere but at the screen which was proving to be a challenge as the sounds of the people on screen painted a very clear picture of what was happening.

_Roman currently had the woman lying on his desk and was in the process of removing his pants when the woman said "turn on the light, I like to see who I'm making love to." At first he refused but after she asked more forcefully he complied. After bending her over the desk he was about to enter her from behind but then the unexpected happened. Thanks to the light the prostitute could clearly see Ren looking up at hem from his cage. Disgust washed through her and immediately she got up and shoved the crime boss to the floor calling a disgusting sicko before leaving hastily. _

_Feeling frustrated at being denied release he looked down at the cage stomped angrily while shouting "much obliged!" at Ren who just looked confused, not understanding what he did wrong. _"Wow Ren you cockblocked him without even knowing you did it hehe" said Yang with a wide smile. Ren just blushed lightly and turned away. "Miss Xiao Long, you will refrain from using such crass language, do I make myself clear?" asked Glynda with a dangerous glint in her eye as if daring her to disagree. "Yes ma'am! Crystal clear!" came the hasty reply. "You really need to loosen up a little Glynda, they're just kids after all, and Yang's my niece so expect some bad words" slurred Qrow after drinking from his flask. The blonde witch just gave a humph and continued to watch the screen while Ozpin calmly sipped his coffee with an amused smile as he watched their antics.

_Ren then turned back to the punching bag that now had two bandages crisscrossing over the rip stopping the sand from falling. Running up to the bag Ren pulled back his arm and with a yell threw his fist forward and punched._

The screen went black as the scene ended which caused some to yell in disappointment but quieted down when Ethan flashed in. **"I know you want to see what happens next but I can only show you a scene for a specific time limit and its been reached today, so rest and recuperate, the next scene will be available shortly"** Ethan flashed away after explaining and the teams and professors got up to refresh themselves and prepare for the next scene.

End.

**Author's note: That's another chapter done and I'm sorry for the lack of action but I'm trying to include scenes that have major impacts and the scenes of Danny's living conditions definitely impacted me and also having him cockblock Bart was just too good to pass. Next chapter will have more fight scenes which I'm quite terrible at writing but I'm doing my best. So see you all next time and enjoy your day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Jewellery Store Brawl**

"Alright let's see what happens next after we were left with that cliff-hanger" said Ruby while sitting down with her teammates and teachers, as well as her uncle.** "Very well, enough time has passed and I've regained enough power to continue the viewing" answered their host.**

As everyone settled in, the screen came to life to exactly where it stopped, with Ren throwing a savage punch to the bag.

_After Ren landed the blow to the bag the scene quickly changed to a man was flying back and landing painfully on the ground groaning, the reason for this became clear as it was another collection and Ren's collar was off. The man in who owed money quickly brought out a roll of cash not wanting to be on the receiving end of the man turned dog. Afterwards Roman and his gang visited various businesses to collect their payments, those that refused received the beating of a lifetime from Ren._

_Eventually the crew met with the owner of a jewellery shop who was questioning Roman on how he controlled Ren. _

"_You know what I've always found interesting about this situation Roman?" asked the owner Junior while smoking a cigarette. _

"Junior!? He's involved too!?"exclaimed Yang with surprise. "And how exactly do you know Junior huh firecracker?" asked Qrow with a suspicious tone.

Hearing the question from her uncle and seeing everyone looking at her with surprise and suspiciousness Yang could only grin sheepishly and explain how she might have destroyed his club after asking for information on her biological mother Raven Branwen.

"Your dad's gonna have a heart attack after he hears this, then he's going to ground you for life" said Qrow with a tired sigh, but you could pick up amusement and pride in his voice.

"Well that will only happen if he finds out" replied the blonde brawler.

"Oh he'll most certainly be made aware of this miss Xiao Long" came the stern voice of professor Goodwitch. Yang could only gulp in fear at the thought of the lecture her father was going to give her, not to mention the punishment. Silently she continued watching.

"_You've basically turned a man, into a dog" continued Junior. Roman then answered "well it's like my mum used to say 'you get them young enough, and the possibilities are endless'. Junior then stood up and walked up to Roman while still talking, "so just so I understand if I don't pay you, you'll take his collar off."_

"_Correctimundo" said Roman_

"_You take his collar off and he beats as all to death"_

"_Now who's the bright penny?" answered Roman with a smile._

"_So Its within my best interest to keep that collar on?" asked Junior with a cold tone. _

_Immediately noticing his intent Roman tried to reach Ren's collar but was grabbed from behind by men in black suits wearing red shades. "Ren!" "Kill them!" "Ren!" was desperate cries of the crime boss but with his collar still on Ren was no attack dog, just a curious and shy puppy who couldn't fight. _

"Break their legs for what they did to Renny!" shouted Nora who was feeling some vindication at watching the man who turned her Ren into something he's not.

"Nora whatever they do to them they'll probably do the same to Ren" replied her (in her mind) fearless leader Jaune. His point was proven correct when the on screen Junior told his men that once they finished with the master to kill the dog.

"They better not or they'll be in for a world of hurt!" said Yang with her eyes turning red. "You can't do anything Yang, so please calm down" said Blake while putting a calming hand on her partner's shoulder.

_Back in the office where Roman and Lefty were being beaten Roman managed to trip and pull one of the guards down and take his baton. After overpowering one guard and breaking the knee of another he managed to get to Ren and remove the collar. _

"_Get e'm" commanded Roman to his dog who turned to the rest of the guards and charged._

_Meanwhile in the display area of the store Junior was speaking to a man in a business suit with white hair and a moustache. "See anything you like Mr Schnee?" _

"_Not yet" was the uninterested reply._

"FATHER!" screamed Weiss in shock. Her teammates shared her shocked look at seeing the head of the Schnee Dust Company being present while the professors and Qrow narrowed their eyes in suspicion. They knew Weiss's father was not the honest business man he portrayed himself to be and could only wonder what his involvement would be in the story.

"I cannot believe he's there, what is he doing? He can't be involved with those criminals can he? This has to be a mistake." Weiss was talking a mile a minute as he tried to comprehend seeing her father on screen. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she saw her partner and (not that she would admit it) best friend Ruby give her a supportive nod and told that no matter what her father's involvement was it wouldn't change how she felt about her and the bond she formed with the rest of the team.

Rapidly blinking back tears that threatened to spill the ice queen calmed herself and resumed watching with her team which felt more like a family.

_Junior's attention was then drawn to a scream coming from hallway leading towards his office. The body one of his men was thrown violently through the door and crashed into several display cases sending broken glass everywhere. Ren emerged from the hallway but he was no longer the helpless puppy, he was truly an attack dog. _

"_Stop him!" ordered Junior to his security and the quickly obeyed._

_Two guards tried to grab Ren but he knocked both their arms down fast as lightning struck both their throats sending them down gasping for air. Knocking another man to the ground Ren pounced on the downed man and ruthlessly struck at his face all while screaming in anger as if he were a savage animal._

_The other guards tried to pry Ren from the man but were all beaten away by a heavy punch from the ferocious fighter. Getting to his feet Ren quickly defeated the remaining guards with ease with last one he pinned the head of the guard to a counter a with yell brought his fist down, cracking the counter underneath with no doubt giving the guard a massive concussion._

_Junior could only shake in fear a seeing all his men defeated in such a brutal manner and helplessly whimpered "nice puppy" before Ren grabbed him by the tie and flipped him onto his back which knocked the air from his lungs. The man didn't get the chance to catch his breath a Ren furiously stomped his foot onto Junior's chest while grunting with aggression each time. _

"_Thatta boy!" shouted Roman who finally emerged from the office bloodied and beaten. His command stopped Ren and Junior was left gasping for air. "I don't know what it is with people, it's as if I have speech deficiency" spoke Roman with anger and frustration._

"_Take what you want" gasped Junior from the floor in obvious pain and fear. "No, my mother didn't raise me to be a pig, unlike some people I know, I take what I'm owed…but this time, with a little interest because you are such and fucking arshole!" said Roman while taking various pieces of jewellery and stepping on Junior's junior. Putting Ren's collar back on the crime boss left the groaning man on the floor and was about to leave when he caught Jacques Schnee staring at him and Ren._

"_What are you looking at?" asked Roman with some agitation. _

"_I'm just enjoying the show" was the calm reply._

"_Good" answered Roman back._

"**Ok that's a good place to end for today" said the mysterious Ethan as he flashed in and the screen went dark once again.**

Everyone immediately started discussing the scene they just viewed.

"Wow! that was an awesome fight scene, but you know ignoring the collar thing and criminals controlling him, Ren really showed those guys who's boss." Said Ruby in an exciting tone.

Blake replied "It was certainly impressive, even with his ferocity".

"Oh come on those guys had it coming, they were all bark and no bite but Ren certainly had… all the bite" said Yang with a grin.

Everyone groaned at Yang's attempt at comedic puns.

"Dammit Yang your puns are worse torture than Prof. Port's stories" exclaimed Weiss.

"You guys just don't share my taste in comedy" replied Yang while still grinning widely.

"Miss Xiao Long's jokes aside, I must agree that Mr Lie's combat prowers are most impressive if not brutal and ferocious." commented their headmaster while drinking his coffee that never seemed to end.

"I agree and don't let his aggressive fighting convince you to play nice and clean, sometime ferocity and brutality are needed to win the fight and discourage others from trying to fight you, not everyone you meet will play fair and follow the rules, remember that." The fact that Qrow said all this without slurring surprised everyone especially Glynda who thought the man would be drunk 24/7.

"I'm still wondering what my father's involvement with the criminals are going to be, I mean he looked as he won the lottery after he watched Ren beat those guards. I'm worried he might be up to something and it could involve Ren somehow, and whatever it is could be bad news." Was Weiss's troubled reply.

She glanced at the ninja boy in question "my father is a conniving man no matter what world he's from, and if he's got an interest in your on screen counterpart it can't be good. I-I don't… I don't know what his plans are but they're never good." Weiss was starting to stutter as the thought of what her father had planned for her comrade overwhelmed her emotions, sure her and Ren never interacted much but he was still a friend. "A-an-and if he hurt you." Her emotional reply was cut off when Ren stood up and calmly took her hand activated his semblance 'Tranquillity. Weiss felt all her negative emotions leave her and took a calming breath.

"I would never blame one of my friends for something that's not their fault, so don't blame yourself for what might happen to the other me" said Ren with a smile.

"Th-thank you, f-for calming me down." Thanked Weiss with a small blush on her cheeks. Nodding in acceptance the shinobi returned to his seat next to Nora who latched on to him immediately. "You're a good friend" Nora told Ren as they sat together. Even though they weren't 'together-together' Nora was still very attached to Ren but knew that him helping Weiss had was no romantic gesture. But it didn't matter to her who he liked right? Right?

"Sooo does our ice queen have a thing for silent ninja boys who like green?" asked Yang with grin that could split a continent.

"Don't be foolish, he was just helping me calm myself that's all."

"Whatever you say ice queen, whatever you say."

"Don't call me that!"

Everyone else were either chuckling or smiling at Weiss losing her temper after hearing her hated nickname. As they settled back down the screen came back to life and the people of remnant watched on.

End.

**Author's note: WOW My longest chapter yet and I hope it came out alright. Few things to say, firstly thank you all for actually reading and liking my story, it really means a lot to me. Secondly if any of the characters seem to be a bit oc well it's because even though I'll try to keep them as close to character as possible I'm still going to put my spin on the characters. Thirdly, the pairings, I'm not sure if I'm going to write pairings as I am not confident I can at the moment but in the future, maybe. **

**Before anyone asks about the Ren and Weiss scene I'm going to clear things up say it was not a 'White Lotus' tease. Ren was simply helping her to calm down from an emotional breakdown. How would you feel if your thought our father was supposedly going to cause harm to your friend's, anyone would be an emotional wreck, I know I would be. If Ren seemed oc for doing so, you're probably right but I said earlier I'm putting my own spin on the characters and I feel he would help any of his friends even if he didn't interact with them a lot. **

**Sorry for the long 'AN' but I felt the need to clear a few things up. Anyway hope you enjoyed the new chapter and will see you next time. Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What is up people of the world! Welcome back to a new chapter of RWBY WATCHES THE MULTIVERSE. Thank you all again for reading and liking my story. Next scene will continue from where we left off and then Ren (Danny) will meet Ozpin (Sam) in the antiques warehouse. So let's do this! **

**Chapter 5: Tuning Piano's**

(In the theatre)

"**Ok everyone, before I start the next scene I feel the need to inform you that one of your counterparts will be appearing but I won't say who it is, I want you to be surprised." **saidEthan to the students and professors.

Curious to who it would be the two teams and teachers sat down in their seats and prepared to see either themselves or one of the others. The screen came to life and they all focused on the next scene.

"_Don't you ever leave my sight again!" roared Roman in anger at Georgie who was standing guard by the car and had no idea that his boss and colleague were just beaten by thugs._

"_You said stay by the car." He replied back looking confusedly at their bloody faces and clothes._

"_Shut the fuck up!" was answered back._

Nora wore an amused smile at the memory of the ginger haired criminal getting beaten to a pulp, "Ha! Serves you right for what you did to Renny."

"They should have suffered more" said Jaune, who was not normally a person who enjoyed seeing others suffer but his friend (even if it was a different version of him) was raised and treated cruelly by a greedy pig of a man and the blonde knight in training would admit he felt a bit a glee at seeing Ren's 'owners' get roughed up.

"_I don't believe this! He just stood there and watched them kick the crap out of us. Even a dog with half a brain would know to come his masters aid!" an angered and frustrated Roman spoke as he applied band aids to his open wounds._

_Lefty, after kicking Ren into the backseat of the car while calling him a bitch noticed his boss's beaten face and says "wow boss you don't look so too good."_

_Looking at his subordinate in disbelief Roman could only comment "another original thinker." "So what's next?" asked the boss, referring to the next debt to collect._

"_It's the antiques place," answered Georgie._

_Thinking it over Roman decided to collect the debt despite his injured state but told Georgie to find a decent bar for a drink.  
"Stupid dog" was his last angered comment before they drove off in search of a bar._

_(30 min later)_

_After having a few drinks in a bar a calmer Roman and his men with Ren entered an old antiques warehouse with Roman carrying what appeared to be a red light and remote button. Turning to Ren and his men Roman started to explain the plan._

"_Now I'm going try and settle this in a peaceful and professional manner" Roman explained. "If that doesn't work I'm gonna hit this button on the remote and this red light will turn on" he said while gesturing the red light in his arms. "And when that happens you're going to run through that door quicker than a field mouse in a fire, you understand?"_

_Ren however was focused on what was in the warehouse, piano's, and a lot of them, he had only seen a piano in his book and was curious to what they did._

_Seeing his detracted state Roman frustratingly explained the plan a few more times until he was sure Ren understood the plan, after hanging the light the crime boss instructed the boy to keep looking at the light and not to move. Satisfied him and his two men left Ren alone and went to collect their debt._

_Now alone Ren nervously looked around the warehouse and saw the old piano's even though he knew not to his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to inspect the musical instruments._

"Those pianos' sure are very old, I wonder if they still work?" Questioned Ruby in a curious tone.

"Of course they still work! Pianos are made from very strong materials and if they are properly maintained and tuned regularly they will last a long time" explained Weiss.

"Of course you would know about these things Weiss" said Yang.

"Well I had a piano of my own when I was younger. I am after all the only musically inclined person here" replied the ice queen with a hint of smugness in her voice.

"Well not everyone can have the voice of an angel" said Blake in monotone.

"You mean 'snow angel' hehe"

"Don't call me that! It's bad enough Arc calls me that and I don't want to hear that infernal nickname again."

"Can we please continue to watch; it would seem one of our counterparts has arrived" spoke the headmaster.

Everyone quieted down at hearing that and turned their attention to the screen.

_After walking slowly towards one of the pianos Ren cautiously put one of his fingers on a key lightly pressed down and a soft *ping came from the instrument_.

"It's out of tune" said Weiss after hearing the sound.

"You can tell from just that small sound?" asked Ruby in disbelief.

"Of course I can" replied Weiss, this time with a smile that was full of smugness.

(back on screen)

"_Ay ay ay ay ay!" spoke a voice from the doorway that startled Ren who looked like a deer caught in headlights._

"_Sounds like someone in here could use my help!" said the voice again, and when the figure came into the light it was revealed to be an elderly man with greying hair wearing a winter coat, green trousers with black dress shoes, a black tie and a hat and dark shades and finishing his look was a cup of coffee in his one hand and a cane in the other._

"Professor Ozpin!" was the surprised shouts of the students who recognized the headmaster immediately.

"So it's my counterpart who appeared, I wonder what role I will play in this," thought Ozpin to himself.

"Well Oz, it seems you'll be getting some screen time" spoke the drunk huntsman known as Qrow.

"It would seem so" replied Ozpin while taking in his 'others' appearance and quickly notice the cane he was carrying had red and white stripes on the shaft and came to the conclusion that he was blind.

Glynda, who came to the same conclusion glanced at her friend and colleague in concern and she got a reassuring nod in return.

_Walking into the warehouse Ozpin called out a greeting "Hi! How you doing?" Getting no response, he went on anyway, "I'm just gonna tune these pianos, probably be a couple of hours, if you don't mind._

_Ren didn't answer back and instead went back to his corner and looked back at the red light that was still off. Glancing back at the man he saw him sit down at the piano he was just at._

_Sitting down Ozpin continued speaking while taking out tuning tools from his bag. "You like pianos?" (no answer) "Yeah me too" "This whole place is like a big…treasure chest. Probably gonna be whole month to get these ladies back into health." "You know tuning pianos is really hard work and my back isn't what it used to be." "Are you doing anything important right now? I could really use a hand right now, please."_

_Ren who was still unsure on how to answer the stranger kept silent._

"_Are you still there?" asked Ozpin._

_Confused at the question since he was clearly visible Ren raised his hand and waved but the old man didn't react and Ren concluded that he was blind._

"Woah hold on a minute, professor Ozpin is blind?" asked the young Rose in surprise while the others mirrored her reaction excluding Glynda and Qrow as they were more observant and noticed the on screens disability the moment he entered the warehouse.

"It would appear so miss Rose, just because I cannot see doesn't mean I cannot live normally, I've met countless people who've lost their sight or other sense and live completely normal lives, even though they do face challenges they are not helpless. Even huntsman and huntresses who cannot see or hear can still perform their duties with no problems.

(Meanwhile in a ship on its way to Atlas an elderly woman with prosthetic eyes let out a sneeze which alerted the guards who took notice of the cashews she tried to keep hidden. "Ma'am I'm afraid those are not allowed" said the guard. "Dammit so close, curse whoever talked about me and made me sneeze! It was probably Cordovin, that she-devil!")

After Ozpin finished speaking everyone looked at the headmaster with new found respect at how he spoke of those with disabilities and how they managed to keep living even though they lost part of themselves. Yang especially felt moved and for some reason clutched her arm in worry but quickly shook it off, "Ok let's get back to the scene" she said."

"_You are, aren't you?" questioned the old man as sensing he wasn't alone._

_Deciding to answer Ren muttered "Yes"._

_Happy at getting a response Ozpin invited the collard boy to sit next to him at the piano and explained that most people believed that a piano being as big as it is automatically made it strong and that they could pound on it and nothing will happen. He continued and also explained that pianos are a lot like people and that if you keep pounding on a person-._

_His explanation was halted as he pressed down on a few keys and the sound produced was not good at all._

"_Listen to that, sad as a baby crying" sighed the old man after hearing the out of tune melody._

"No matter what world you're in you still give sage like advice huh Oz?" chuckled Qrow.

"Of course, I'll always give advice to those who seek it" answered the headmaster while giving a meaningful glance at Ruby while remembering the advice and pep talk he gave her when she doubted her skills as a leader on the first day.

Speaking of the red rose she was remembering the same day and couldn't thank the headmaster enough in her mind for alleviating her fears and doubts and for giving her the confidence to continue her role as the leader of team RWBY. Glancing at the headmaster and seeing his gaze at herself Ruby gave a thankful nod at the man who just smiled back in return with a nod of his own, before turning back to the screen and watched further.

_With his explanation complete Ozpin decided to enlist Ren's help in tuning the piano._

"_I'll tell you what I want you to do now. When I say press I want you to push this key, starting with this one and going to the right, one, then two, then three. You think you can do that?" asked the blind man to the collard boy._

_Nodding yes and Ozpin who felt the gesture continued his instruction, "ok, put your hand here, just like that, right here and… oh my goodness, oh my goodness!"_

_While placing Ren's fingers on the proper keys Ozpin could feel how stiff and tense the boy's fingers were and quickly rubbed took Ren's hands and massaged and rubbed them to loosen them up. After a minute Ren's hands finally loosened and relaxed allowing Ozpin to place his fingers on the proper keys while he went behind the piano to access the strings inside with his tuning tool._

"_Ok when I say press I want you to push the key, do you understand?" asked Ozpin._

"_Yes" was the quick reply"_

"_Alright are you ready? And press" said Ozpin._

_(ping)_

"_A little harder"_

_(ping)_

"_Ok, and press!_

_(Ping)_

_(Press!)_

"_Come on! Feel it popping!"_

"_Press! Press! Press!)_

_Ren getting a little excited at pressing the keys started pressing them at random in his own rhythm which got a laugh from the blind man who stopped the boy and asked if he wanted to hear what they just did which got an eager yes from Ren._

"He really is just like a puppy!" Exclaimed Nora who found the excited Ren on screen simply adorable.

Everyone gave a light chuckle at Nora who at the moment was telling Ren to act like a puppy, while said boy could only sigh at his best friends behaviour and with the patience he built up from years of living with her he answered "maybe later" which got a pout from Nora but quickly smiled when he promised pancakes later as well.

_After sitting back down in front of the piano Ozpin felt for the right keys and simultaneously pressed them down and a beautiful sound emerged._

"_That the sweetest sound or what?" asked the happy old man._

"_Yes" was the equally happy response._

"It truly is a beautiful sound, maybe I ask Klein to dust off the old piano and send it over so I could start playing again," thought Weiss to herself.

"_Want to give it a try? Questioned Ozpin who got enthuastic nods for an answer._

_Smiling to himself Ozpin directed Ren on where to place his fingers and told him to "hit it!"_

_While not as perfect as the previous sound, Ren's attempt still produced a lovely melody which got him smiling widely and Ozpin cheering "next stop is Carnegie Hall". _

"What's Carnegie Hall?" asked Yang with her sister also looking curious at hearing the name.

As she was familiar with the topic Weiss answered "Carnegie Hall is one of the most prestigious venues of performing arts and only the best and most talented artists have had the privilege and honour of performing there. At one point in my life I would've loved to have the chance to sing and perform there."

"Really? What happened? Why not pursue you dream?" asked her red hooded partner.

"My priorities changed and I decided to further my career as a huntress," explained the snow themed girl but left out the one of the reasons being her father and his need to control her life.

"Well I for one am glad you decided to attend Beacon Academy instead of singing on stage, miss Schnee otherwise we would have missed a great potential huntress," praised professor Goodwitch which caused the heiress to beam in happiness before she was glomped by Ruby which would've normally caused Weiss to be annoyed decided to hug back which caused Ruby to cheer on the inside that her 'bestie' was finally returning her affections.

(back on screen)

"_You know about Carnegie Hall? It's this big place_ _in Atlas, all the great musicians want to play Carnegie Hall, I did too. When I was young it was my great ambition, but I was never a great musician."_

"You were a musician Professor?" asked Pyrrha in surprise.

"There was a time when I played a few instruments, but I was never going to make a career of it." Answered Ozpin while thinking of his days playing instruments or rather one of his past lives who was a musician.

_Now that they were more comfortable with each other's presence Ozpin tried to get some information about the young man next to him. "So what's your name young man?" but Ren who was still very cautious and skittish just shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _

"_Ok, alright, alright, mister no name," was Ozpin's response who sensed the young man's uneasiness._

_Deciding to make him more comfortable he introduced himself instead. "My name is Ozpin, pleased to meet you" he introduced while holding out his hand to shake._

_Slowly Ren took the older man's hand into his own and shook._

"_Me too."_

"_Good. That's good" said a pleased Ozpin while they shook hands._

"_So tell me something Mr No Name, I've been hearing this sort of clicking sound? Do you here it? Or is it…."_

The audience could feel their stomachs drop as they realised they were all so caught up with Ren and Ozpin's conversation that they completely forgot about the red light Ren was supposed to be watching.

"Oh no! we completely forgot about the light!" exclaimed Jaune frantically.

"This is bad; this is really bad. Roman is not going to be and he might punish the poor boy horribly," thought Glynda to herself as her worry for her student grew.

"Renny's gonna be ok, won't he?" asked Nora pleadingly and was immediately wrapped in a group hug from her team which helped calm her nerves.

"Let's watch and find out, I'm sure he'll be ok," said Jaune to while hugging his teammate and was rewarded with a shaky but determined smile from the girl, who nodded and watched as the scene continued.

_As if struck by lightning Ren turned on his seat and found the light he was supposed to be watching flashing red_. _Ren immediately ran at full speed towards the door Roman and his men went through and when he entered he found the whole section of the warehouse damaged and broken as if a massive fight had broken out which was exactly what happened as Roman, Lefty and Georgie were bloodied and beaten as they stood over the dead bodies of the men who they were collecting from._

_Roman, who noticed Ren standing in the doorway angrily screamed "I'M GONNA SELL YOU, IS WHAT I'M GONNA DO!"_

_Seeing his master angry, Ren could only bow his head in submission and instinctively dodge the remote thrown at him by Roman._

The scene ended and the screen faded back to black which caused a few shouts from the audience who wanted to know the fate of their friend but before things got out of hand Ethan appeared once again.

"**I know you are all worried but I assure you'll know his future soon enough." **This calmed everyone down but a question from Glynda stopped their host from leaving.

"Before you leave I wanted to know, why does it take so much energy for you to show us these universes? I thought a being of your calibre would be able to show us different worlds quite easily."

Seeing that her question had some good points he decided to answer, "**while yes it can be easy at times to show you small pieces of a different world, showing a large piece is a different matter entirely." **Seeing that his guests were still confused he continued, **"allow me to explain, when I say small piece I'm referring to maybe just one or two scenes for you to view, for example if I just showed you the first scene of Ren fighting and then allow you to view a different world and show you one scene of that world and move on to the next, would not take a lot of my mystical energy but I'm showing you a larger piece of a world so you don't have questions that are left unanswered.**

**I want to make sure you all get as much as can from each different world you view, I hope I answered all your questions."**

Glynda who was satisfied with the explanation nodded in acceptance.

"**Ok time for another break and if you have more questions feel free to ask."**

End.

**Authors notes: Another chapter bites the dust and boy did this one take time to write. To all the fanfiction authors who have written stories with a ton of chapters as well as multiple stories, you have my respect because HOLY CRAP writing a story is so much harder than I thought! I mean I knew it wouldn't be easy but damm. You guys and girls who write well thought out stories really inspire people like me to try and put themselves out there and hope people enjoy what I've written. **

**Anyway I'm glad my story has been getting positive reviews so far and hope it stays that way. Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter but I really wanted to meeting of Ozpin and Ren in this scene, I promise more action next chapter and did you guys enjoy the Maria cameo? Cause I really enjoyed writing that part hehe. Just to clear things up I will be writing the full 'Unleashed' movie and then will right another with a different RWBY character as the main focus. I've already got the next one planned but would like suggestions from you guys on which movie/series etc and character to use. **

**Ok enough of my lengthy AN, I just want end off with a thank you to all who've read and liked the story, you're what motivates me to keep writing so thank you and see you next time. Sayonara! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to another chapter of 'RWBY WATCHES THE MULTIVERSE'. Read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and 'Unleashed' and make no profit from this story. HA! NOW THE LAWYERS CAN'T TOUCH ME! HAHAHAHA! (**_**cough)**_**, Sorry about that, had too much caffeine earlier.**

**Chapter 6: Kill him**

_After Roman and his crew received yet another beating on the same day due to Ren not following his orders, the crime boss was at his breaking point and after returning to their hideout was ranting at the poor boy in anger, pain and frustration._

"_If you can't do what I've trained you to do then what fucking use are you?" ranted Roman. _

"_No fucking use is the answer! No fucking use at all!" he continued._

"Swear! Swear! Swear!" said Ruby loudly while pointing the finger of doom at the screen.

Sighing at her sister's childishness Yang could only shake her head and try to placate the red clad girl with a cookie she had with her which immediately drew Ruby's attention who proceeded to excitedly eat the yummy treat in an adorable manner.

"I think Ruby is more puppy than human at times," commented Jaune which got laughs from Yang saying it's true while Ruby blushed brightly in embarrassment and quickly returned to watching and eating her cookie.

"_I feed you! I clothe you! I put a roof over your head! And all that time I put in, all that fucking effort! To make you into the man you are…"_

"swear!"

_Sitting down at his desk Roman pulled some medical supplies from one of the cabinets but wasn't done ranting, "all that effort and this is the gratitude I get! Look at me! I look as if I've just been through the fucking world war!"_

"You deserve everything that happened to you, you bastard," said Nora which got shocked looks from everyone at hearing the normally bubbly girl curse in such a manner. Seeing the looks she was getting Nora just responded with a "what? He hurt Ren" which caused the looks to stop and for everyone to return to watching.

_Now tired of scolding his 'dog' Roman ordered Lefty to take him downstairs to his room, while he tried to stop the bleeding on his face. "I'm getting too old for this shit" he said to himself. Noticing Georgie on the staircase by the entrance Roman abruptly told him he was busy but the subordinate quickly explained that there was a man there to see him with a business proposition and it concerned the show Roman put on in the jewellery store earlier._

_Thinking it over to himself Roman decided to hear what his visitor had to offer, "receiving fucking visitors looking like this, it's a joke" muttered the crime boss to himself". Taking a cloth and disinfected he applied a bit to his face which burned his wounds more than he thought it would," Shit! Jesus! Fuckin'ell!" screamed Roman in pain as his wounds burned which got loud laughter from the audience as they found Roman's pain funny and deserving._

"Ha! What's the matter Roman? Can't take the burn?" questioned the blonde brawler in between laughs.

The appearance of who the visitor was immediately caused the laughter to stop as the man was revealed to be non-other than Jacques Schnee, who witnessed Ren's fighting abilities with his own eyes.

"Why on Remnant would the head of the Schnee Dust Company be meeting with a lowlife criminal like Roman T orchwick?" asked Glynda to Ozpin and Qrow who looked surprised but not completely as they knew Jacque was not as innocent as he would like to appear.

"Whatever the reason old man Schnee is there, it can't be good" answered the 'dusty old crow' as Ozpin called him.

Weiss who at seeing her father a second time near the criminal mastermind, this time meeting him face to face could not stop her anxiety from building again at the thought of what his possible schemes could be but remembering the calming words of the green clad shinobi from earlier once again alleviated her worries.

_Walking up to the crime boss Jacques Schnee had no fear in his eyes as he looked straight at the man he planned to meet only sharing a brief glance down at the cage which held Ren who looked up curiously at the new arrival. Looking up once again the white head man stopped just in front of the desk where Roman was currently sitting._

"_I'm listening" said Roman, hoping that whatever the man was proposing would be worthwhile._

"_That was a very impressive display your man put on in the jewellery store" complimented Jacque._

"_I assure you it was completely justified" replied Roman back a little defensively._

"_I'm sure it was" agreed the Schnee. "That thing with the collar, absolutely brilliant" he complimented with an impressed tone._

_Now getting a little impatient Roman cut to the chase, "and the point of this conversation is?"_

_Now in business mode Jacques answered "The point of this conversation is, I'd like to offer you a lucrative proposition."_

_Now very interested "how lucrative?" asked Roman._

"_VERY lucrative" was the reply._

_Roman who was now very interested invited his guest to sit and explain his proposition. Jacques then went on to explain that he produces a sort of 'entertainment' for friends once a month and it was members only. Now at a warehouse that was made to look like a small fighting arena, the corrupt business man went further and explained that he is always on the lookout for new talent and that the first fight was a try-out and Roman would get fifteen thousand, the second fight he would get twenty thousand and the right to bet but only if Ren won the fights._

The residents of Remnant could not believe what they were seeing, Weiss's father was running an illegal underground fighting ring and Ren was apparently the next combatant.

Pyrrha was feeling very uneasy about the situation, she herself had fought in multiple tournaments and had always been victorious, but those competitions had rules and regulations that would keep the competitors from seriously injuring themselves. Another factor that caused her unease was the onscreen Ren's lack of aura, so any serious injury would cause major problems for the ninja boy.

Sensing his partners distress Jaune glanced at Pyrrha and at seeing her worried state instinctively put his arm around her which got an atomic blush from the girl who quickly tried to hide it from her 'secret crush', "Ren will be fine, from what we saw of his fighting skills earlier he won't go down easily, so don't worry our teammate will make it out of this." The blonde knight's words helped immensely and Pyrrha's unease dissipated, but the feeling of his arm around her shoulder brought back her blush and without thinking leaned into his shoulder while enjoying the warmth and comfort he was giving off.

"Thank you Jaune, you really know what to say to calm me down", thanked the Spartan sighed in contentment while leaning into 'her' knight.

"N-no problem" stuttered Jaune at the feeling of his beautiful partner pressed so close to him.

(back on screen)

_Roman who was standing next to Jacques asked how fights were won and Jacques simply stated with a smile, the fights were "to the death."_

(with the audience)

You could hear a pin drop with the silence that permeated the theatre, the revelation that their friend would have to fight in death matches was just too shocking, even the professors were quiet at what was revealed. The silence was then broken by a shout of anger from a seriously pissed off girl.

"WHO DOES THAT BASTARD THINK HE IS!? MAKING RENNY FIGHT TO THE DEATH! LET ME AT HIM AND I'LL GIVE HIM SOMETHING TO SMILE ABOUT, WITH MY HAMMER BREAKING HIS LEGS AND A FEW GRENADES SHOVED UP HIS ASS OUGHT TO REALLY MAKE HIM GRIN" thundered Nora who looked ready to jump through the screen but before she could follow through with her threats their host Ethan flashed in and quickly restrained the bomber girl with glowing straps that's kept her seated but she continued to struggle until her struggles eventually stopped but before she was released Ethan had some words for her, "**Sorry for the tight bonds but I can't have you destroying the theatre, seriously I just had this place cleaned and renovated. I know you care deeply for your teammate and that the thought of him dying makes you angry and intense, but trust me you're gonna want to see what happens to Ren and how he escapes his current life. Now that you're calmed down I'll remove the bonds but please don't make a habit of trying to cause havoc and destruction here ok." **With that the supernatural host left while freeing Nora who apologised sheepishly but meaningfully and everyone just waved it off except for Goodwitch who promised detention if she let her anger get to her again.

(on screen)

"So where's the money?" asked Roman after processing that all the fights would be death matches.

"The money comes after you defeat him our current champion," answered the business man while pointing at the man in the arena. The man was wearing a chainmail vest with leather pants, a S&M mask and was over six feet tall with a beefy muscular build, he was currently breaking bricks on his head and shouting to intimidate whoever was challenging him.

"Undefeated in fifteen bouts" commented Jacque with a hint of pride and smugness. "Care for a glass of champagne?" he asked his guest.

Not looking at all impressed at the so called champion Roman removed the cloth covering Ren's head while saying they won't be long.

Reaching the collar's lock Roman immediately unlocked the device and gave one simple order "kill him".

This really caused shock to go through everyone's minds, so far all of Ren's orders were to simply beat his opponents into submission not to kill them, were they really going to see their calm and collected friend take a life?

"I don't think I can watch this" said Ruby who was pulled into a one armed hug by her sister.

Blake watched on with apprehension, she had seen people die before with her time in the White Fang but those were said to be 'necessary sacrifices' by her former mentor Adam Taurus and watching him about to willingly kill innocent people for his cause she couldn't be a part of that organization anymore. Now watching one her comrades who she thought would one of the last people to actually kill about to take someone's life brought back some unpleasant memories.

Ren could only watch his counterpart with a still unease, was he going to go through with it? He immediately knew the answer, the Ren on screen had never disobeyed an order once the collar was removed and he was not going to start now. "What will everyone think of me after they see what he does?" said the shinobi quietly to himself.

But no quietly enough as Nora hugged him immediately with all her might well saying over and over again that whatever happens he will still be the same Ren to them.

Everyone including the professors agreed and this brought a gratefull smile to the pink streaked boy.

Qrow who noticed the look on the boy's face decided to give some of his special advice, "Kid I've been a huntsman for a long time and let me tell ya, it's not always sunshine and rainbows, I've had to do some things that made me ashamed to look at myself in the mirror but I still did them. You all will eventually come to realise that you're going to do things in your careers that might seem terrible but will be necessary, so remember whatever we see now cannot be worse than what I've done and seen."

The students all were silent as they took in the veteran huntsman's words, it was a bitter pill to swallow as they realised that in the future they would have to do unsavoury things to keep their kingdoms safe. But that's what they signed up for, so with determined faces the two teams returned to the screen.

_Ren who got the order to kill walked with a purpose down to his victim who was not at intimidated by Ren's much smaller form._

_When the signal to begin was given Roman shouted loudly "RIP HIS FUCKING ARSE OFF!"_

_The tall champion tried to grab Ren by the head but the smaller fighter just leaned back and dodged the attempt to grab him and he immediately rushed forward and delivered three lightning fast and heavy punches to the neck of his opponent. The dead man standing coughed up blood as the punches destroyed his larynx and crushed his trachea making it impossible to breath, he gave one final blood choked breath and collapsed dead before he even hit the ground._

"_THAT'S MY BOY!" hollered Roman in happiness at seeing the easy victory while the guests and Jacques looked shocked at how easy their 'champion' was deafeated._

_After collecting his winnings Roman thanked his host for the opportunity. Jacques happily replied it was his pleasure and inquired on how the collar worked on Ren in which Roman just said it was as his mum used to say 'get them young enough and the possibilities are endless'. Satisfied with the answer Jacques bid them farewell with a suggestion that next time they could try and make the fights more entertaining. Roman replied he 'see what he could do' and left with his winnings in hand._

Even though they tried prepare themselves the students and teachers especially the young reaper looked sick at seeing the quick and brutal death at the hands of a young man who looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly when he wore the collar.

"Remember what we said earlier, no matter what, you're still our friend Ren," said the leader of JNPR with a tone that left no room for complaint.

Nodding in thanks Ren and the rest of the audience watched on.

_With his winnings in hand as he sat in the backseat of the luxury car on their way back to the hideout Roman couldn't be any happier, "You guys remember that dream I was telling you about the day" asked Roman to his henchmen in the front seats._

_Lefty, remembering answered "the one with all the birds in it?"_

"_Yeah" confirmed the boss. "Well I figured it all out see, I read somewhere that you dream one thing but it means something else. Like the girls, the drinks, the umbrellas, they were all just symbols."_

_The two kept quiet as the listened to their boss explain his sudden revelation._

"_What they actually represented were things like comfort, relaxation, no worries, and then this swell turns up offering more money than what we save in a year."_

_Now getting close to his point he continued, "well then it all becomes clear, the dream, the swell, it means retirement, you get it?" asked Roman who looked quite pleased with himself._

"_Yeah" replied Georgie who was thinking how great retirement would be._

_Roman who was having the same thoughts, "no more filthy collections, no more beatings, I tell you, I'm feeling pretty good here, Ren what do want?"_

"His actually going to get something for Ren, I don't believe it," said Weiss with a huff as she would not believe this criminal would care enough for someone other than himself.

_Ren who was looking bored as they drove answered "I want a piano."_

"_Excuse me?" asked Roman as he must've heard wrong._

"_I want a piano."_

"_A piano, yeah right, how about a lobster dinner?"_

"_I want a piano."_

"_How about a woman, you've never had a woman before."_

This got Nora's eye twitching in anger and she hugged Ren tighter to herself.

"_I want a piano" was Ren's constant reply._

"_Ren you're really starting to piss me off," said Roman whose frustration was growing and patience was thinning._

"_I want a piano," was the answer he received._

_Rather than be angry Roman just gave light hearted chuckle while talking, "oh Ren that's what I love about you, one thought at a time. That's what makes us such a good team, the 'brains and the brawn'. I tell you this is gonna be a lovely day" said the crime boss who had no idea what was going to happen next._

_Out of nowhere a semi-truck slammed into the side of the car flipping it twice before it landed back on its wheels, the car was a wreck with the roof dented and windows completely smashed._

"OH NO REN!" "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" "IS HE OK!?"

Seeing her students panicking Glynda loudly called out for everyone to quiet down as she was sure they would see what happens next. After everyone calmed down they looked to the screen to see the fate of their friends 'other' self.

_Just as the car finished flipping men that were easily recognised as Junior's thugs appeared with machine guns and open fired on the wreckage hitting Roman who screamed in pain on lost consciousness. After it seemed like everyone was dead Junior who was watching from a nearby parked car gave the signal to leave, after the thugs and Junior drove off Ren emerged from the wreckage with a bloody arm from he was no doubt shot. He looked around scared and confused, his 'uncle' was dead and he didn't know what to do._

"I am so ripping Junior's nuts off when I see him again," said Yang in anger after seeing what the caused.

"Sorry firecracker I can't allow you to do that" said her uncle.

"But!"

"No but's, sorry"

"Egh fine!"

_We now see Professor Ozpin make his way into the antique warehouse to no doubt tune more pianos._

"_Madam you've been very patient with me, so I'm going to devote my full attention to you all day," said the man to the instrument as if it were a real person. He gave the keys a few experimental pushes when he heard the sound of shuffling feet behind him._

"_Who's there? It's you isn't it?" questioned Ozpin._

"_Y-yes" was Ren struggled reply as he had lost a lot of blood and was fighting to stay awake._

_Not knowing that the young man was bleeding to death Ozpin just talked on further, "well isn't that something, you know when I got home and told Nora, my step-daughter…I told her all about you."_

_Ren couldn't hear anymore as his head was spinning violently and his battle to stay awake ended with him collapsing in the puddle of blood at his feet._

"REN! Please tell me he's gonna be alright_"_ said Nora to a seemingly empty theatre but she was talking to Ethan who appeared and said he couldn't tell them and that all they could do was watch.

_*Flashback/Memory_

_A woman standing in an apartment hears banging on the door and two men enter, one starts licking her neck and a gold ring he's wearing flashes, there's a loud sound like a gunshot and Ren suddenly awakens in an unfamiliar room._

The screen dies before anything else happens and everyone tries to come to terms with what they saw.

"What just happened?" asked Ruby who was a bit jumpy and confused at seeing what appeared to a memory.

Ren, deciding to speak answered "I believe that was a memory of my counterpart, it was just for a split second but I saw the woman's face, and I sure it was my mother."

His answer shocked everyone.

"Your mother? Are you sure?" asked Jaune who couldn't believe his best guy friends mother was somehow involved with how he ended up being 'raised' by Roman Torchwick.

"If that memory comes up again I can be positive but at the moment I believe it to be a high chance of that being my mother who was shown."

"We'll figure it out later, let's all recuperate wait for the screen to come alive again" said the red haired amazon Pyrrha.

Everyone agreed and went off to get refreshments that were provided.

Meanwhile the professors were having their own conversation on what they witnessed. "You saw it too, right?" aksed Qrow to his two colleagues.

"Yes, the identity of the man assaulting the woman was revealed in the memory, should we tell them?" inquired Glynda.

Before she could get an answer Ethan appeared again, **"I would like to ask to please not reveal anything to the students yet, I know the gold ring was a giveaway to those who were observant enough but I would like them to try and figure it out on their own. They won't always have you to assist them with problems and puzzles. So please keep it to yourself unless they figure it out on their own."**

Flashing out again he left the professors to their thoughts and they agreed to keep the identity of the man a secret until it was either revealed or they figure it out themselves. With nothing else to do the adults retrieved their own brand of refreshments which meant coffee for Ozpin, alcohol for Qrow and tea for Glynda.

End.

**Author's note: HELL YEAH ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE AND DUSTED WOOHOO!**

**Ugh I really need to lay off the caffeine that stuff makes you do crazy $#%*.**

**Anyway my crazy caffeine addiction aside our lovable teenage huntsman and huntresses have just seen one of their own kill a man with no remorse which is a very shocking event to witness, luckily Qrow was there to share some wisdom and give advice to what they can expect in their future careers as huntsman and huntresses. Now the next chapters are going to be very dialogue heavy as for those have seen the movie know this is all about Ren (Danny) reclaiming his humanity. I'll try and shorten most parts but a lot of what I put in plays a vital role for Ren (Danny) when he learns how to be a normal person again. Next chapter we get to see Nora as Victoria in the story and the reason I chose Nora over say Weiss who does have musical talent is simply because I feel Nora and Victoria have similar bubbly personalities with how they babble out information, some might disagree and It's fine if they don't but I'm not changing my decision. Besides I can't separate Nora from Ren no matter what world they live in.**

**That's all folks (I can say that legally right?) see you next time.**

**Ja Ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WADDUP PEOPLE! I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL TO (HOPEFULLY) ENJOY. Oh before I begin I've finally caught up with volume 7 of RWBY and oh…my…god. I won't say anything further but holy hell I'm loving this volume to death! I cannot wait to see what happens next. Anyway my fanboying aside, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 7: My Name Is Ren**

"Man these refreshments are really good" said Jaune who was eating a slice of pizza and drinking a soda.

"I know right" agreed Ruby while eating a bunch of strawberries from a bowl.

"Ok everybody quiet please, it's starting again." Said Weiss who quickly stole one of Ruby's berries which got her a playful slap on the wrist.

_(on screen)_

_After awakening and finding himself in an unfamiliar room, Ren scanned his surroundings cautiously and noticed he was in a bedroom and was on an actual bed that didn't creak and smell. A sharp pain caused him to clutch his arm at the spot where he was previously shot. This brought him to realise he was wearing comfortable pyjamas instead of his usual rags, which he found were folded neatly on the couch next to the bed._

_Reaching for his clothes Ren suddenly heard footsteps approaching and quickly rolled off the bed and crawled underneath in fear._

"Haha I remember when Ruby used to hide under the bed with Zwei when she thought there was a monster in her closet" laughed Yang while her sisters face lit up in embarrassment and mortification.

"Yang! How could you say that!? I was a kid, anything would have scared me at the time!" cried the embarrassed little rose who was blushing so much her face could match her cloak in redness.

Qrow who was finding the whole situation funny decided to add his own two cents, "It's true kid, I remember you were once huddled next to Zwei under your bed and ordered him to attack anything that got to close, and you know what, he actually listened because he took a bite out of your dad's pants when he came to check on you. Luckily he was still a puppy at the time or your dad might've had some serious scars."

This further added to the tiny reaper's humiliation and all she could do was sink deeper into her cloak and turn her attention back to the screen, all while hearing her sister and teammates snickering in amusement.

_The door to the bedroom opened and in entered Ozpin with a tray of sandwiches._

"_Hello" he called out and received no answer._

"_Don't tell me you're still asleep" he said and starting feel around on the bed and felt no body lying there._

_Realizing his guest had woken up and was probably hiding, the older man started to walk around the room while seemingly talking to himself._

"_Well no…if I was a fella who woke up in a strange room, wearing someone else's pyjama's, well I would be pretty nervous and would try to find the safest place I could hide._

"_Now when I was a kid the safest place in the whole world for me was…_

_Leaning down to look under the bed to find Ren hiding._

"_Right where you are" he said with a smile at finding the young man who was trying to hide his face with the carpet in a desperate attempt to appear hidden._

"_It does feel safe doesn't it?" continued Ozpin who placed the tray of food down on the floor._

"_I figured a man who was asleep for two days would be hungry, so I hope you like peanut butter and jelly" he said while gesturing to the sandwiches. _

"_My name is Ozpin, remember?" he asked but received no reply._

"_Ok, you take your time, Nora and I are too keen on asking questions, figure that when a person is ready, they'll give their answers, ok?" again he received no reply but heard the tray of food being pulled under the bed and the sounds of munching which brought a small smile to the old man's face._

(with the audience)

"You'd think he would be more trusting of the guy that saved his life" said Yang who frowned slightly at the on screen Ren's seemingly lack of gratitude.

Blake, deciding to placate her partner explained "Remember Yang, his mind has been conditioned to behave like an animal and like most animals suddenly waking up in a new environment with strangers would scare them and until they are more comfortable they will not trust anyone easily.

Accepting the explanation, the brawler nodded and turned back to the show.

(on screen)

_After finishing his small meal Ren slowly exited the room he slept in and instantly heard the familiar sound of a piano being played. Following the music, the collard boy found Ozpin sitting on a bench and skilfully playing the piano, even though he no longer could see, this didn't seem to lessen his skill as he continued to hit the keys with speed and precision only a master and skilled musician would be capable of._

(off screen)

The students and professors could only listen in amazement at the headmaster's musical skill with the instrument which was considered one of the hardest to master, and the fact that the on screen Ozpin was blind made it even more impressive.

"I must say, Professor Ozpin your counterpart was being modest earlier when he said that he never a good musician, he's clearly has an amazing talent and skill with the piano." Complimented Weiss who was simply amazed at the level of musical skill her headmaster was demonstrating.

"Why thank you miss Schnee, it's true that I had a talent for music when I was younger, I felt that my skills would be better suited to training and preparing the future huntsman and huntresses to the be the best of themselves and to make sure the future would be safe in their hands." Replied the headmaster in a humble tone of voice.

"I'm sure you would've been an excellent musician but I'm grateful that you're with us here and not on stage somewhere else" said professor Goodwitch in a grateful voice at the fact that Ozpin was at Beacon and not performing somewhere else, even if he drove her mad with this coffee addiction sometimes.

(on screen)

_Ren was so enthralled at the sound of Ozpin's performance he didn't hear the door of the apartment open and figure carrying groceries entered. The figure wore a female school uniform, a beanie and was listening to music through headphones. The girl walked through the corridor and switched on the kitchen light which alerted Ren to the new presence. As quietly and quickly as he could Ren moved back towards the bedroom he emerged from but the girl who had removed her beanie to reveal short orange hair. Putting the bags of groceries on the table the girl noticed movement in the hallway and turned to Ren who made it halfway into the room but froze at seeing her gaze on him._

_Giving a wide smile that revealed teeth with braces the girl greeted the boy._

_(off screen)_

"LOOK ITS ME!" exclaimed the excited Valkyrie at seeing herself on screen. "I'm wearing braces! I haven't worn braces in years!" she continued on excitedly.

"Nora wore braces?" asked Pyrrha with curiosity.

Ren, hearing the question answered, "yes she did, it was years ago before we even thought of becoming hunters."

"It was terrible! I couldn't eat pancakes for three months because the pieces would get stuck in the metal and Ren forbid me from having any!" cried Nora while remembering that dark three months of being denied her syrup covered treats.

"It was for your own good Nora" said ninja boy replied back.

"Whatever, at least you made up for those lost days afterwards" she said remembering how she made Ren bake pancakes till his hands were aching in return.

"Those were dark days" spoke Ren ominously, obviously also remembering those hard months of none stop baking.

(on screen)

"_Hi!" she said with a bright smile and cheery voice._

_Ren just gave a panicked gasp and shut the door._

This got a laugh from the audience and a slight blush on the pink streaked boy's face.

"_He's cute!" commented Nora as if she didn't just have a door slammed in her face._

"_Really?" asked Ozpin who heard his step-daughter return and moved to greet her with a kiss to the cheek. _

"_I like his haircut, it reminds me of when I was six and would cut my own hair, you and mom used to think it was cute." continued the bubbly girl. ("could use some colour though, maybe a bit of pink?) she thought to herself._

"_Yeah well…he's not six" Ozpin says to her._

"_Does he like to read?" questioned the girl._

"_Well I don't know." Answered her step-father._

"_Does he like to draw? Does he like to write?" asked Nora rapidly, trying to find out more on the mysterious boy currently hiding in the spare bedroom._

_Trying to calm his hyperactive child from further question Ozpin quickly explains that he knows nothing about Ren but worked out a few things, one of them being that Ren likes music._

"_Cool" was Nora's response to hearing the boy shared an interest for music like herself. _

_Ren, who was currently back underneath the bed suddenly heard the room's door open and he saw a pair of black school shoes enter. Nora, being the one who entered the room quickly moved towards the bed and crouched down to look underneath and found Ren looking back and shaking slightly in anxiety._

"_Hi!" she greeted again._

"_Oz said you liked music" she continued talking while presenting a hand held keyboard that she brought with her. "Do you know how to use it?" she asked but got no answer._

_Trying a different approach, she pushed one of the keys, as soon as the sound reached Ren's ears he immediately focused on the keyboard, it looked like a miniature piano too him._

"_Nice huh?" Nora stated, then spoke further._

"_It was my dad's, he died before I was born, then my mom gave it to me but she then died in a car accident but before she married Oz. He was my dad's best friend" Rambled the girl without stopping to breath once while Ren just listened in silence._

_Stopping herself from rambling on any further Nora ceased talking…for about three seconds before she continued._

"_Am I talking too much? You know I do that sometimes and If you're bored of listening and I keep going on and on you can just tell me ok."_

_Realising she was rambling again the orange headed girl got and said "I'm going to help Oz with dinner, you can join us if you like…or stay and eat here, oh and my name is Nora" she finished a little awkwardly._

_Just as she was about to exit the room she glanced back to see Ren pull the keyboard under the bed with him. Smiling to herself Nora closed the door and went to help her step-father prepare dinner for the night._

_(off screen)_

"Wow Nora, it seems that you'll have a motor mouth no matter what world you're from" teased Yang which got her handful of popcorn to the face from said girl who was lightly blushing at seeing her counterpart ramble uncontrollably much like herself at times.

"I'm just glad at hearing that she's being taken care of by a trustworthy man like Professor Ozpin" stated Weiss with everyone agreeing with her. They were of course saddened to hear Nora's parents were both dead but happy that she wasn't alone and that a good man like their headmaster was raising her to be a fine young woman.

Qrow who heard the ice girls statement decided to tease his friend a little, "Never took you for the father type Oz, you gonna start taking kids from the street now?" he teased while drinking from his flask.

His teasing was cut short when Professor Goodwitch flicked her riding crop in his direction which sent his alcohol flying out his hands and into the ceiling.

"Professor Ozpin would make an excellent father and I won't have YOU especially questioning that!" The strict professor's reaction shocked the students at seeing the normally calm and collected instructor lose her cool a little. Why was she so defensive of Ozpin all of a sudden?

Staring at his hand that had previously been holding a flask of his favourite drink, Qrow just gave a light chuckle turned to face the angry witch "My my Glynda, you so strongly defending Ozpin's skill as a father makes me wonder if you have some personal experience with Ozpin being someone's father? So what is it, you have a little guy or girl around that you trust Oz to look after? One of yours? One of his? Or one of both of you?"

Realising what the drunk was implying Glynda angrily exclaimed " My relationship with Professor Ozpin is strictly professional! And whatever relationship I might have personally is not your business and never will be!" After her tirade Glynda quietly retook her seat while everyone just awkwardly stared at the woman.

"You didn't need to defend me like that Glynda, you know how he gets, especially after he's had a few drinks" said the headmaster to his colleague and friend."

"I know and I apologise for my outburst but hearing him question your ability to be a good parent just caused my blood to boil for a moment, it won't happen again" apologised the blonde witch.

"No need to apologise, I'm quite flattered that you think I would be a good father and I believe you would make an exceptional mother yourself Glynda." replied the green clad professor to now blushing Professor Goodwitch who never thought Ozpin would say something like that to her.

Ignoring the looks, she was being given by the students and Qrow, Glynda turned her attention back to the screen while thinking ("he thinks I'll be a good mother.") while imagining her future children who seemed to have a mix of blonde and silver hair.

(on screen)

_With dinner now finished being prepared Ozpin and Nora started setting the table and left an open spot for Ren should he decide to join them. _

"_Should I go get him" asked Nora after she finished placing the last dish of food on the table._

"_No, let him get himself" answered Ozpin after sitting down._

"_Maybe he doesn't know how" replied the girl back._

"_Well then, let's give him the opportunity to learn" countered the older man. "There's nothing like self-discovery for turning a boy into a man._

"_How do you know, you never had a boy" questioned Nora._

"_I was speaking from experience, I was a boy myself once, you know" came Ozpin's snippy reply._

"_No way" said Nora in sarcastic tone._

"_Yes way" replied the man back quickly, he then held out his hand for his daughter to take so they could say a prayer before eating._

_(off screen)_

Seeing this Ozpin couldn't help but think to himself "so the gods or god are still believed in in this world."

(with Nora)

"I wonder what a boy Ozpin would be like" wondered Nora curiously.

(On a farm a young boy suddenly sneezed unexpectedly. "What was that? Someone must be talking about me, I wonder who." Shrugging to himself the boy then continued to do his work around the farm.)

(on screen)

_After joining hands Ozpin said a small prayer "Thank you for the food we are about to eat. Thank you for the peace this house possesses. Thank you for another day of health and happiness. And please make sure Nora kicks butt on her piano recital."_

_Finishing the prayer Nora suddenly asked "I thought you weren't allowed to ask for thing's." she said, referring to him asking for her to do good during her recital._

"_Says who?" he asked in a fake tone of curiosity._

_Not believing him for a second Nora replied back "says you, since I was a little girl you told me those were the rules._

"_So I didn't tell you about the special exemption for very important piano recitals?" Ozpin cheekily questioned._

"_Yeah exemptions, I buy that…not." Said Nora, seeing right through his story._

"_You know I liked it better when you just agreed with everything I said." Replied the man while picking up a bowl of soup._

_Their chatter was halted by the appearance of Ren who walked timidly towards the table while clutching the keyboard Nora left him like a lifeline._

"_Hearing his slow approach Ozpin just gave a warm smile and welcomed the boy to the table._

"_Well now, your just in time, this is your seat" gestured the blind man towards an empty seat at the end of the table._

_Giving Ren a small smile Nora decided to serve dinner._

"_Would like some? Oz made it, it's his world famous, potato and leek soup" asked the girl while holding up the soup._

"_World famous" stated Ozpin with pride in his voice._

_After pouring a share of soup into his bowl Nora the gave him napkin which Ren clumsily put on his shirt after seeing the other two wearing the cloth in that manner._

_He was then offered bread by Ozpin which he cautiously took as he had never had a meal like this before, all he normally ate came out of a can. _

_Taking the bread pieces, he started to use them as make shift spoons to scoop the soup into his mouth while making loud slurping noises._

_The father and daughter could only look on in amusement at the unorthodox way the boy was eating._

_Giggling to herself Nora decided to correct him "This is a spoon" she said while showing the spoon in her hand._

"_And this is your spoon" she went on while giving one to Ren who fumbled to hold it correctly as if he'd never used one before._

_Trying and failing to us the spoon to eat his soup brought looks of concern from the father and daughter but that quickly changed to disbelief when the struggling boy abandoned the spoon and picked up the bowl to drink all the soup in one go._

_The silence that followed was broken by Ren who gave a sudden burp who was followed up by Nora who gave one of her own, this made them all including Ren even though his seemed a bit forced._

"_Oh great, a duet" Ozpin managed to wheeze out in between laughter._

_Feeling more comfortable Ren decided that these people who have been nothing but kind to him had earned a bit his trust, so steeling his nerves he got their attention._

"_My name is…Ren" he said with a bit of hesitation while Ozpin and Nora just smiled welcomed Ren to their home_

_(off screen)_

Once again the screen went dark and everybody had thoughts on what they watched.

They were all smiling at seeing their friend show a little more trust in the people who saved and welcomed him into their home.

However, after witnessing Ren's lack of knowledge on how to use something as basic as a spoon brought back memories of how all that he currently knew that did not have to do with fighting was self-taught and that his 'uncle' Roman was a terrible human being for turning a sweet and innocent boy into a vicious attack dog.

"I can't believe he didn't even know how to use a spoon, poor Ren, everything he learnt to do besides fighting he learnt himself and by the look of how fumbled to eat he didn't learn as much as he should." Said Ruby while feeling bad that her comrade went through something horrible. She had been lucky enough to be raised by a wonderful mother for a few years and even when fate decided to take Summer Rose from the world she still had her father who after pulling himself from his depression at losing another woman he cared for stepped up took care of her when she needed him.

She also had her sister who took up the role of temporary mom when their father was still in no shape to raise them. Lastly her uncle Qrow had always made an effort to be her life as much as he could and there would ever be a title of second best dad then he would definitely get that title.

But the on screen Ren had no one to raise him properly after the woman who they believed to be his mother in the dream was supposedly killed. All he had was a cruel man who turned him into a person who with a metal collar that once removed would transform him from a shy, meek and nervous puppy who wouldn't hurt a fly into an unstoppable, vicious and brutal attack dog.

There was hope however, Nora and Ozpin's counterparts showed him kindness for what appeared to be the first time in a long time. If they could bring Ren back to a normal young man who would have no worries for the rest of his life, then the young rose would be forever grateful.

Nora stood up suddenly and walked towards the professors and once she was standing in front of them she did something that shocked everyone, leaping off of her feat she jumped and grabbed the headmaster in a tight hug and was thanking him over and over again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for helping Renny!" she thanked and sobbed at the same time.

Smiling warmly the headmaster just returned the hug and replied "It is my pleasure miss Valkyrie, I would help any of you should you seek it."

His warm reply just made the hug tighter and everyone watching could do nothing but smile at the heart-warming moment. Detaching herself from the professor Nora gave a final nod of gratitude and returned to her teammates who gave her another hug full love and support.

End.

**Author's note: I'm gonna end it here, the chapter would've been longer but I got sick over the weekend from house renovations and am feeling like crap at the moment. I'll attempt to make longer chapters but with how I'm feeling now I make no promises.**

**With regards to this chapter I hope no one was bored at reading it, I stated in the previous chapter that there will be a lot of dialogue heavy chapters. If you don't like it then you're just gonna have to wait until I finish the story or read something else.**

**With characters, I might have made them a little oc like Nora acting a little emotional and hugging Ozpin but think about it she and Ren have been through a lot together and if anything were to happen to him it for sure would bring massive emotional heartbreak to her and vice versa. Seeing someone bring happiness to her closest friend, she would definitely be grateful as would anyone.**

**Ok enough of the serious stuff, how did you like Qrow's little teasing session of Glynda? And speaking of the spectacled witch who had brief thought of what her kids would look like, my oh my.**

**But seriously I'm still not sure if I'm going to write pairings, I think I'll stick to just teasing for now.**

**Oh before I leave, feel free to give ideas on what the next future crossovers should be viewed and who the main character should be, I already have the next one planned but I want more for the future so don't be shy and send your thoughts and ideas.**

**See you next time. Ja Ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people the internet! I'm not giving another author's note, just saying enjoy the chapter and stay awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and Unleashed (wish I did though) and do not make a profit from writing this story.**

**Chapter 8: Food Talks**

(off screen)

The students and professors were anxious to see what was going to happen to Ren's 'other' next after seeing him have dinner with their headmaster and friend.

"Alright, you guys ready to see what happens next?" questioned Ruby to her friends after they all sat back down on their seats.

"Definitely, let's keep it going." Was the loud reply from Yang.

As if hearing her reply, the screen flared back to life.

(on screen)

_It had been three weeks since Ren had been saved by Ozpin and the collard boy was much more comfortable in the apartment than when he first woke up in the now familiar bed._

_The boy in question was currently sitting on 'his' bed getting his wound checked by Ozpin._

"_I think we won't put a bandage back on and we'll let some air get to this" said the older man after feeling Ren's arm and feeling a scar from where the bullet entered._

(off screen)

Seeing the scar made everyone feel glad that Ren was able to survive and thankful that their headmaster saved the boy's life even though he did not know who he was.

(on screen)

"_I've been meaning to ask" said Ozpin in a curious tone. "What is this?" he asked while putting his hand on Ren's collar which made the boy immediately push the older man's hand off and at the same time clutch the collar tightly while his breathing increased slightly in fear of it being removed from his neck and him becoming the 'attack dog' and hurting one of the only people to ever show him kindness._

_Feeling Ren's defensive reaction Ozpin pulled his hands back and in an understanding tone told Ren that he was not going to take the collar off._

_Hoping to calm the anxious young man down, Ozpin decided to tell him a quick story of his childhood cowboy hat._

"_You know when I was a kid I had a cowboy hat, I slept in, I ate in it, I bathed in it and if anyone tried to take it off I had that same reaction, so I understand."_

"_Anyway, you've been cooped up here for weeks now, wouldn't you like to get some fresh air? Stretch your leg's a little, it's nice outside"_

_Ren, who didn't want to leave the comfort and safety of the homey apartment just looked down._

"_It's nice in here" he quietly said._

_Understanding the young man's fear Ozpin reassured him._

"_You're afraid that if you go out you wouldn't be able to get back in?"_

_A nod was his only answer._

"_We'll come back, I promise." Said the blind man in tone that showed he meant it._

_An idea then came to Ozpin, a way to make Ren more open to the idea of going outside._

"_Tell you the truth….I could use your help with something."_

_Perking up Ren asked "with pianos?" in excitement at the thought of tuning his favourite instrument. However, Ozpin had other plans in mind._

"_No, help with walking Nora to school" he said which dampened the boy's earlier excitement._

_(after walking Nora to the school)_

_Now at the front steps of the school the trio of Ozpin, Nora and Ren who was wearing new clothes stopped at the bottom step and were saying goodbye to Nora for the day._

"_Alright we'll pick you up at 3 o'clock" said Ozpin._

"_I'm 18 Oz" exasperated the girl._

"_Yeah for a whole week" he countered._

"_Don't worry I'll see at 3 o'clock" she said back hoping to ease her step-father's overprotectiveness._

_(off screen)_

"No matter how old you get; a father will always worry about his kids" stated Qrow while looking at his nieces. He could still remember how worried Tai sounded whenever he called to find out how his daughters were doing.

"Tell me about it, dad sometimes takes being protective to a whole new level" said Ruby, remembering how when she was younger her father would want to know her every move and would sometimes follow her in disguise whenever she left the house and went to the store to buy her dust rounds.

"His goofiness aside, I still love him and wouldn't trade him for anything in the world."

The others were all thinking of how protective their parents could be and could only cringe and sigh but at the same time smile because they were only protective out of love.

(on screen)

_Finally easing Ozpin's worries, Nora said good bye to both him and Ren while kissing both of their cheeks._

_Ren who could not remember ever experiencing something like a kiss before just stood still in shock while placing his hand on his cheek._

_(off screen)_

"Aaawww look at him, his first kiss and he doesn't know what to do next" cooed Yang while laughing and the boy in the question just steeled his features while trying to show no reaction at seeing his counterpart get a kiss from Nora, the girl who he was not 'together-together' with.

"Would being 'together-together' be such a bad thing?" he asked himself while glancing at the girl who was currently trying and failing to fight the blush that appeared on her face when she witnessed herself kiss the ninja boy.

"Me and Renny can't be 'together-together', it would ruin what we have now, I can't believe she- I did that!" "But would us being 'together-together' really be so terrible?" questioned the hyper active girl to herself, glancing towards Ren she saw the boy looking in her direction and immediately looked away with a blush threatening to rise again.

"I/I need to think about this later." Was the thought of both of them.

Deciding to question their thoughts at a later date both Ren and Nora turned their attention back to the screen while tuning out the laughter and chuckles from their friends.

"Ah youth" said Professor Ozpin to himself while sipping his never ending coffee with a smile on his face as he observed their antics.

(on screen)

_After Nora entered the school Ozpin turned to Ren who was still frozen on the spot._

"_You alright?" he asked while smirking slightly._

"_She kissed me." stated Ren in a bit of shock._

"_Yeah she does that, so how was it?" asked Ozpin curiously._

"_Wet"_

_A bit unexpected but Ozpin went on._

"_Is that all?" he asked, hoping to get more than just "wet" from the boy._

"_Nice" added Ren with a smile._

"_Wet. Nice. Sounds like what a kiss ought to feel like" said the man accepting Ren's description of his kiss._

"_Come on Ren, we have a lot to do today so let's get moving" said Ozpin and the duo walked into town to finish their errands for the day._

_Walking into a supermarket Ozpin greeted the cashier warmly who returned the warm greeting with one of her own._

"_Good morning Maddy!"_

"_Morning luv" she greeted._

"_Maddy run's the best supermarket in town" praised Ozpin who then decided to introduce his companion who was currently hiding shyly behind him._

"_Maddy, this is Ren."_

"_Hello Ren" came her cheerful greeting but the boy just hid his face in Ozpin's coat._

"_He's a little shy" explained Ozpin but the woman just waved it off and replied that she liked her men shy as it presented more of a challenge for a girl while winking suggestively at the boy who now feeling even shy tried to burry himself in Ozpin's coat who laughed heartily._

_(off screen)_

"Do girls really like shy boys?" questioned Jaune as it went against what his father told him that all girls looked for in a man was confidence.

"Maayybe, would you like to find out vomit boy? I'm sure I could help you find the answer" said Yang while giving her fellow blonde a suggestive smile and pushing out her above average chest slightly which caused quite the reaction.

While her first comment irked him because of that nick-name, her second one as well as the smile caused Jaune to blush quite heavily at what the busty blonde was suggesting but it was her emphasizing her breasts that caused the strangest phenomenon to occur in anime and manga. Jaune was rocketed out of his seat by geyser of blood shooting out of his nose which knocked him out with a goofy smile on his face.

After witnessing what her teasing had caused sent Yang into a fit of laughter that was contagious except for few that included Weiss who found such behaviour deplorable and Pyrrha who was miffed that Jaune reacted to the brawlers 'assets' in such a way.

After coming-to Jaune apologised and resumed his seat but refused to make eye contact with Yang who was sporting the biggest shit-eating grin ever.

"Wow vomit boy, if I knew you would react like that to my 'girls' I would've teased you more often" she said while cupping her chest which caused the poor boy to blush cherry red.

"Enough Yang! Can't you see how embarrassed he is?" stated Pyrrha firmly while trying reassure Jaune that he did nothing wrong.

"Jeez P-money I didn't mean to upset you so much, or are just jealous that he didn't react to your 'girls' in such a way. Maybe you should practice a little and give him a 'private show'." Suggested Yang, still grinning like a maniac.

Jaune, not being able handle the images in his head of his beautiful red haired partner giving him a 'private show' as Yang put it caused another massive nose bleed that knocked him out a second time.

Pyrrha who was blushing redder than her hair and Ruby's cloak combined immediately went to his aid all the while her teammates were laughing at the ridiculous scene in front of them.

Finally, after everyone calmed down and Jaune got his mind out of the gutter they resumed watching.

(on screen)

_Ren and Ozpin were now at the fruit and vegetable aisle and Ozpin decided to pass on more of his age old wisdom to the young man with him._

"_My mother could take two stones and a cup of water and still make a three course meal" stated Ozpin with pride in his voice._

"_As soon as I was old enough she gave me secret to great cooking and now I'm going to teach it to you, so do you want to know the secret" he asked Ren who replied with and enthusiastic "yes" and nodded his head so fast it looked like it might pop off._

"_Ok here's the secret" said Ozpin to Ren who waited in anticipation._

"_Food talks" was the simple answer._

"_Food talks?" came Ren's confused reply._

"_Yes, food talks, betcha didn't know that did you? It will tell you all you need to know and all you have to do is learn the language" explained Ozpin to the still unconvinced Ren._

_Deciding to demonstrate Ozpin picked up a big yellow melon and continued his explanation._

"_You see this melon here?" he then tapped it a few times with his finger. "What do you think that's saying?" he asked._

"_tuf tuf" replied Ren who tried replicating the sound he heard which made Ozpin burst into laughter._

_After getting his laughter under control he went on to explain that the sound from his tapping actually meant the fruit was ripe and that ripe meant sweet. Further explaining what ripe meant confused Ren a little as he now believed the kiss he received from Nora earlier was 'ripe' because ripe meant sweet and sweet meant good. Ozpin tried to clarify his words but Ren was still a bit confused by the end so Ozpin decided to give Ren the job of finding ripe melon's._

_(2 hours later, back in the apartment) _

_After buying everything they needed Ozpin, deciding to teach Ren about cooking started giving the boy instructions and explanations._

"_Now cooking speaks to us in another language, which we listen to with our tongues by tasting…look at these beauties" explained Ozpin who was then examining a string of sausages._

_Hearing no reply from the collard boy Ozpin expanded his other senses and found Ren at the cabinet where he was supposed to get a pot for Ozpin to use, he was just standing still and staring at the pictures pinned to the door of the cabinet._

_Realizing what had the boy's attention Ozpin, after making his way beside Ren started to explain the history and memories of each photograph._

"_That's Nora when she was just a little baby"_

"_That's Nora and her mom. Her father was my best friend. He died before Victoria was born. Her mother was my best friend also and so after he dies we got married."_

"_Then there was the car accident when Nora was eight years old. Her mother was killed and I lost my eyesight. After that Nora was left with me."_

"_Funny how families get made, isn't it?" _

"_You got any family?" asked Ozpin after he finished explaining the details of his and Nora's family and how he lost his eyesight. _

"_I don't know" replied Ren._

The screen went dark after that final comment and everyone started discussing what they saw but one of them was deep in thought.

While everybody was gushing at the pictures of baby Nora, calling her cute and adorable but the bomber of team JNPR was quite as she stared at the pictures of her late mother. She didn't have many memories of her parents but she still could recall the happiness and love they provided until it was all ripped away by a grimm that found its way into her village, she could vividly remember the screams of her father telling her mother to take Nora and run while he tried to fight the soulless monster with his Warhammer. He did not survive and her mother died soon after by drawing the grimm to her so Nora could escape, her mother's last words still flowed through as if it were spoken yesterday.

(flashback)

"My little Valkyrie, I know I promised you and your father that I would protect you, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to break that promise" a crying orange haired woman said as she hid her daughter in a hollow tree.

"You are such a brave girl and I hate that I'm not going to see you grow up to be the kind, strong and beautiful woman I am certain you will be one day."

"Momma why can't you stay!? We can hide here together! Please don't leave me alone momma!" cried a young Nora as her mother hid her away and made it clear she wasn't going to join her.

"There isn't enough room and this way you will have a good chance of surviving, I am so sorry but a parent must make sure their children live longer than them and I wouldn't be a good mother if I let my only daughter die before me." said the crying mother as she hugged her child for the last time. Without her noticing, Nora's mother pinched a nerve on her daughter's neck that instantly made her pass out.

Placing a final kiss on her daughter's head the brave mother stood up and covered the opening of the tree with branches "I love you Nora, my little Valkyrie, I will always love you, me and your father will be watching over you. Goodbye."

With her final goodbyes said, the woman wiped her tears and ran through the forest with a determined look on her face and leaving her sleeping daughter in a tree.

(end flashback)

Tears were running down Nora's face as she recalled her last moments with her mother. When she woke up in the tree alone she travelled alone and eventually made it to Kuroyuri and met she had to struggle and fight just to find something to eat and after a few days when she was being bullied by some of the children in an alleyway a boy with magenta eyes and his father interrupted them which gave her a chance to run and hide.

"Hey are you ok Nora?" asked her leader in concern when noticed her tears.

"Y-yeah I… I'm fine" she replied after wiping her tears from her face while everyone looked at her with concern on their faces.

"You know we're all here for you, no matter what" said Ren with a pretty good idea on why Nora was so emotional at seeing the photos.

New tears threatened to fall as Ren grabbed her hand in support and then she cried in happiness as team RWBY's leader invited her team and the rest of JNPR to join in a group hug in which they all complied.

Now calmed down Nora managed to explain how her mother managed to escape with her only to sacrifice herself so her daughter would live on and this brought a new batch of tears of sympathy from everyone who immediately hugged the hammer wielding girl again.

"Just remember Nora we're more than friends and comrades, we're family now and family looks out for each other no matter what" said Pyrrha to the girl who had become like a sister she always wanted.

"Thank you all so much guys, for everything" a grateful Nora manged to say while still cocooned in a hug from her now declared family.

The adults could only smile at the heart warming scene in front of them and remained quiet as the two teams comforted their distressed friend.

"Ok let's take a break and wait for the screen to power up again" suggested Weiss.

Everyone agreed and went off to refresh themselves while their host was watching from the shadows with a happy grin on his face.

END.

'_**BUM BUM BUM **_**ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST. **_**BUM BUM BUM ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST AND ANOTHER ONE GONE AND ANOTHER ONE GONE, ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST.'**_

**That's another chapter done and sorry that it took longer to upload but I've been busy with some real life problems.**

**Anyway I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I loved writing it and I actually got emotional and cried while writing the scene of Nora's mother saying goodbye and sacrificing herself for her daughter to live. Since we don't have much backstory on Nora and how her parents died yet I decided to write my own version of it happened and how she ended up in Ren's village alone. **

**That's all for now, with it being festive season I don't know if I'll be able to update regularly and might put this story on hiatus, but we'll see what happens. See you all next time, have a wonderful day and enjoy your life. JA NE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok before we get started I need to get something off my chest.**

**This will include spoilers for RWBY V7 EP6 so if you haven't seen it yet, scroll past to the story. **

**All that I can say about the episode…. RENORA IS CANNON! HELL YEAH! I AM SO HAPPYYYYYY! WOOHOOOOO!**

_**Ahem, **_**ok I'm calmed down (slightly) but I cannot contain how happy I am that my ninja boy and mad bomber are 'together-together' at last. It's only a matter of time before Bumbleby becomes canon and I can't wait!**

**Alright now that my happy scream is over let's get on with the show!**

**Chapter 9: Vanilla Is White**

"**Before we begin I just wanted to make sure you were all still ok, I noticed one of you was quite emotional from watching the previous scene" **their host Ethan said with concern as he looked at specifically at Nora who appeared to have returned to her lively self.

"Yes we're all fine and Nora is feeling much better, thank you for your concern" said Pyrrha in a grateful tone with the others nodding in agreement.

"**Alright since you're all doing ok I'll start the next scene, oh and Nora I'm sure you're gonna enjoy this one" **quipped the other worldly being before disappearing to wherever he went to and started the next scene.

_Nora had just finished her day at school and was currently leaving the building but stopped at the top of the front steps in surprise, her reason being a certain collard boy was waiting at the bottom of the steps and looked to be in his own world, not paying attention to anything specific._

_Getting over her surprise Nora descended the steps and snapped the daydreaming boy out of hi trance._

"_Earth to Ren" she said while tapping his shoulder, this did the trick as Ren snapped his head towards her in surprise._

"_Oz sent me" he explained which surprised the girl as he was here to pick her up alone._

"_All by yourself?" questioned Nora who got an affirmative nod in response. "Wow big day, this calls for celebration" said Nora in excitement but Ren was a bit more apprehensive._

"_Ozpin said straight home" said Ren not wanting to get in trouble with his blind guardian._

_(off screen)_

"BOOOO! No curfew, go and celebrate Renny!" said Nora enthusiastically to the onscreen Ren.  
"Nora he cannot hear you and it's important to follow curfew" said Weiss who always tried to follow the rules.

"Oh lighten up Weiss-cream, it's not we always follow the rules, like when we decided to find out what Torchwick and the White Fang were up to and we fought a giant robot in the city" said Yang to Weiss who fumed at the 'Weiss-cream' nickname.

"Would you care to repeat that miss Xiou Long, I'm certain you just said that you broke curfew to investigate a wanted criminal and a terrorist organisation illegally" Professors Goodwitch's voice was cold as ice as she questioned her student's on their 'extracurricular activities'.

The students had forgotten that their professors were with them but were silent so they forgot to keep their activities secret.

"Oh uhm well, you see…what I meant to say was-….yeah I got nothing" a sheepish Yang concluded while not making eye contact with the irate professor.

"wedidn'tmeantobutblakewasactingstrangeandworriedsowedecidedtoinvestigateouselvessopleasetoexpellusweareverysorry!" rambled Ruby in speeds that only professor Oobleck could possibly understand.

"No need to worry miss Rose, no one will be expelled but try to be more discreet next time" spoke professor Ozpin while calmy sipping his coffee and giving his colleague a look that said to let matter go.

Letting out a frustrated 'humph' the blond witch turned her attention back to the screen.

(on screen)

_Nora, who ignored Ren's pleas to go home directly practically dragged the boy to an ice-cream store and ordered a cone for each of them._

"_This is a cone and this is the ice-cream" explained the orange haired girl who held up the dessert treat for Ren to see. "You ever had ice-cream before?" she questioned._

"_No" said Ren as looked at the strange food in his hand._

_(off screen)_

"What blasphemy is this! Never had ice-cream before!? That's like never having pancakes! We need to fix this now!" exclaimed Nora and continued raving on about the different flavours of ice-cream that Ren's 'other' has to try, ranging from ordinary chocolate and vanilla to Neapolitan.

(in a secret warehouse)

A short woman with different coloured hair let out a silent sneeze and wondered who was talking about her. Suddenly having a craving for her favourite ice-cream she held up a sign to her boss and partner in crime 'Ice-cream, now!'

"Really Neo? You want dessert now?" asked Roman Torchwick to his smaller partner who gave a nod in retun.

"Alright, let's hit the town, I'm sure we can get your favourite flavour too" said Roman which got Neo mentally drooling at the thought of her favourite ice-cream flavours.

Walking up to her boss Neo put her hand on his shoulder and the two of them seemed to crack like glass before vanishing from the warehouse just a woman with amber eyes, wearing a red dress entered and found no one there which caused her to growl in anger that her 'subordinate' was not present.

Meanwhile at an ice-cream store where two criminals were currently enjoying two bowls of Neapolitan ice-cream, Roman for some reason felt very smug as if he pissed off somebody he really didn't like. His good mood improved, he continued to enjoy the triple flavoured dessert with his partner and only friend, not that he'd tell anyone that little fact.

(back with the audience)

Ren managed to calm Nora down after he reluctantly promised to bake pancakes and buy ice-cream for the later.

Now calmed down they returned to the viewing.

(on screen)

_Getting over the shock of Ren never eating ice-cream before, Nora quickly decided to educate the boy on what he's been missing._

"_This is vanilla ice-cream and vanilla is white" she explained._

"_Vanilla is white" repeated Ren._

"_Go on, taste it" encouraged the girl._

_Instead of taking small licks like a regularly person Ren took a massive bite of the cold dessert and Nora could only stare with her mouth agape in disbelief._

_A few seconds passed before Ren looked ready to gag out the big chunk of ice-cream he took._

"_Oh no, just work it around, work it around" said Nora who after getting over her shock could only laugh at the funny faces Ren was making as he tried to move the ice cold treat in his mouth._

_Not being able to endure the coldness in his mouth for a second longer Ren took a massive gulp and swallowed the chunk of ice-cream whole which just made Nora stare again in shock and disbelief._

_(off screen)_

The students were all laughing loudly at what they just witnessed with the exceptions being Ren himself who just blushed and looked down in embarrassment, Pyrrah who didn't want be rude but was holding her hand in front of her mouth to muffle her laughing, Blake who did find the situation funny held her chuckling to a minimum and Weiss who was trying and failing to stay dignified but was chuckling ever so slightly.

The others however were not restraining themselves.

"HAHAHA OH MY OUM! HIS FACE WAS PRICELESS! I CAN'T BREATHE HAHAHA!" Bellowed Yang who was clutching her stomach and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Nora was no better "HAHAHA RENNY THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST FACE I'VE EVER SEEN YOU PULL, YOU HAVE TO DO IT MORE OFTEN HAHA. I KNOW, WE'LL GIVE YOU ICE-CREAM AND YOU CAN TAKE BIG BITES AND PULL THOSE FACES ALL THE TIME!"

The thought of eating ice-cream in such a way regularly made the pink streaked boy shiver in fear and prayed to whatever deities that still existed to never let Nora get her hands on ice-cream any time soon.

(on screen)

"_Oh my god!" a shocked Nora exclaimed after seeing Ren swallow the ice-cream in his mouth whole and was now shivering slightly._

"_You know the thing about ice-cream is that first it's cold but then it becomes sweet but if you freeze you whole mouth out you're never gonna be able to taste the sweet part" she explained amusingly._

_Deciding to demonstrate, Nora took her ice-cream cone and took small licks while Ren tried to copy what he was seeing but was a little sloppy and spilled a little on his jacket which just made Nora giggle and helped him clean himself._

_(off screen)_

"So if we just lick you gently you'll stop being so cold and become sweet, huh Weiss-cream?" teased Yang while licking her lips suggestively.

Blushing like a tomato, Weiss looked at the blonde with an expression of embarrassment, anger and disbelief. "H-how could you even suggest such a thing!?" exclaimed the snow themed heiress with a blush that could light up a room.

"I'm just kidding Weiss, jeez you don't need to be so uptight, maybe I really need to find a way to loosen you up" teased Yang even further which made the heiress once again sputter in embarrassment.

Ruby could only hide her face as her sister teased Weiss. Meanwhile Blake who was blushing with a perverted smile was currently taking writing ideas for a new scenario that could take place in her favourite book series 'Ninja's of Love'. "A yuri scene where the princess is feeling afraid in her bedroom after a failed attack earlier in the day, so the frightened princess asks her bodyguard to spend the night in her chambers and after reluctantly agreeing, her bed as well and then after giving her protector a grateful hug and kiss, quickly escalades to the them removing each other's clothing and then-…" Blake's thoughts were firmly in the gutter as she pictured the XXX scene which caused her to have a massive nose bleed.

Jaune was blushing as well as his mind pictured the busty blonde and white haired heiress in different scenarios involving them licking each other while covered in ice-cream. Quickly shaking his head to banish such thoughts Jaune instead focused his attention on his red headed partner who looked at him with concern at seeing his flustered state.

"Are feeling ok Jaune?" asked Pyrrha.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, no problem at all" he answered quickly but his blush returned full force as he now pictured Pyrrha as well in an erotic manner.

"If you say so" relented the Spartan as she watched her partner blush and look away towards the screen and couldn't help but feel that Jaune was embarrassed because of her which made her grin for some reason.

After everyone got over their embarrassment at hearing Yang's comments, they all continued their viewing experience.

(on screen)

_The two teenagers were now on their way back to the apartment while finishing the last of the ice-cream cones when Nora noticed how late it actually was and urged Ren to hurry._

"_Remember if Oz asks where we were let me do the talking ok" said the girl while the two of them jogged up the stairwell that led to their apartment._

"_If he knows we had ice-cream before dinner he'll be pissed that we ruined our appetite" she continued._

"_What's 'appetite'" asked Ren, confused at the unfamiliar word._

"_Appetite is what you have when you don't have a belly full of ice-cream" she hurriedly explained while wiping her mouth clean of any excess ice-cream._

"_How's my mouth" she asked, showing he brace filled teeth._

"_Nice" replied Ren firmly with a smile._

"_No it's not, it's full of hardware but not for long" playfully denied Nora while blushing slightly at the sincere compliment._

_Just as she was about to open the door Ren asked a question that made her freeze momentarily._

"_Do you miss your mom?" he asked curiously._

_Turning to face him "Everyday; you miss your mom?" she asked back._

"_I don't remember my mom" he sadly replied, his eyes not meeting hers._

"_Sometimes I think it's easier not to remember" said Nora after opening the door and entering with Ren following._

_(off screen)_

"Not remember mom? I don't think I could ever do that" thought Ruby to herself as she recalled all the happy moments she spent with her mother Summer who was 'the greatest mother in the world' in her mind.

A tear left her eye before she was pulled into a one armed hug by her sister who had a look of understanding on her face. Snuggling closer, Ruby let out a sigh of happiness as she was held in her sister's protective embrace.

Looking at his niece's, Qrow smiled a rare true smile as he watched them comfort each other but then frowned as he thought of his deceased teammate "you should be here Summer, not me" he thought and took a missive sip from his flask.

Ozpin also frowned as he recalled the mission Summer went on only to never return. "What happened to you Summer Rose?" It remained a mystery on what really happened to Ruby's mother and the headmaster had a slight suspicion that foul play was involved. "Did you have something to do with her disappearance, Salem?" he thought to himself but quickly decided to think on the matter later and returned to watching the theatre screen.

(on screen)

"_Hi" chirped Nora as she and Ren entered the kitchen to find Ozpin preparing dinner._

"_You're late" he replied in a tone that suggested he was not amused at all._

"_It was so nice out we decided to walk the long way" explained Nora in hopes calming her step-father._

"_Oh you deci…. Didn't I say bring her straight home?" scolded Ozpin at Ren who could only look down as his guardian's disappointed voice rang through his ears._

_Coming to his defence Nora tried to shift the blame onto herself "Oz. it was me. Not him." She firmly stated, however this just seemed to make the older man even more irate._

"_Oh it was…. If you wanted to take the long way home, you could've gone to that school in Patch. Then you could've taken the long way home for fifty miles and wouldn't care" he said with his voice rising a little._

"_Fifty miles of corn" quipped Nora._

"_Corn is safe!" fired Ozpin_

"_Corn is boring and anyway this was the better school" said Nora as if she wasn't just yelled at._

"_Which is why we're here and not with the corn, right?" So do me a favour and don't make worry, ok." He said more calmly._

"_Ok Oz" agreed the girl who hugged the man tightly._

_Before he completely let go of his daughter his nose picked up a certain odour._

"_What is that" he questioned while sniffing the air._

"_What?" a nervous Nora asked while backing away slowly._

"_Smells like ice-cream, vanilla ice-cream" he said, still sniffing._

_Hearing the familiar word Ren's head snapped up and he spoke without thinking._

"_Vanilla is white. First It's cold. Then it's sweet. Sweet is good" he finished while smiling as if he won the lottery and Nora could only lower her head in defeat and Ozpin just gave a pointing at her in a way that said 'nice try'. _

_(off screen)_

"Dang it! Almost got away with it" said Nora, a bit disappointed that her counterpart was caught because of Ren couldn't keep his mouth shut. Her comrades just laughed light-heartedly.

"Better luck next time miss Valkyrie" commented Ozpin who smiled and continued to sip his never ending mug of coffee.  
(on screen)

_With dinner finished, Ozpin and Nora were busy cleaning up while Ren was in his room playing a tune on the keyboard._

_Glancing at the sound the keyboards tune Ozpin shook his head slightly as he picked up the dinner plates._

"_Sometimes I worry about that boy. It's as someone or something made him shut down his feelings so hard, he no can no longer get in touch with them" spoke Ozpin with concern._

"_That's what I've been trying to do" said Nora softly as helped clean the table._

"_With vanilla ice-cream? Maybe we should come up with a different strategy" advised the older man to his daughter who looked down in thought._

"_Goodnight" said Ozpin as he finished cleaning the table and made his way to his bedroom._

"_Night" replied Nora, who suddenly had an idea, after having a bath and putting on her pj's she quietly tip-toed her way to Ren's room and knocked before entering. _

_Finding Ren sitting on his bed and playing the keyboard, Nora quickly told him to be quiet and to follow her silently to the living room where the piano was currently standing._

"_When I was little I used to do this with my mom and Oz. It's kinda how I fell in love with music" explained Nora softly as she and Ren sat down in front of the piano opened one of her music books and placed it on the piano to see._

"_You see these thingies? They're called notes" she said, indicating to the notes on pages of book._

"_Notes" confirmed Ren._

"_Ok notes are signals" she explained further.  
"Notes are signals" he repeated again._

"_So if you see this note, it's the signal to play this key" she indicated to white key and placed one of his fingers there._

"_Ok so you're gonna play and you're gonna hop…_

_Continuing to indicate which notes signalled which key Nora placed Ren's finger's on the appropriate keys and instructed him on how to play them._

_After playing the keys and finding his rhythm, Ren started to play more confidently and Nora joined in and soon a lovely tune was being played by the two young teens._

_(Off screen)_

Weiss immediately recognized the tune being played as 'Habanera', a beautiful opera song.

"That's a beautiful piece they are playing" said Glynda Goodwitch who was currently enjoying the lovely tune. This got nods of agreement from the students and Ozpin but not Qrow who wasn't really interested in classical music.

(on screen)

_Ren and Nora playfully bumped each other's shoulders as they continued to play. Meanwhile in Ozpin's bedroom the blind man woke up to the sound of music being played and after recognising the tune he smiled to himself and closed his eyes to return to the world of dreams as the screen darkens once more._

_(off screen)_

Everyone could not stop smiling as they witnessed Nora seemingly bring new life to Ren as they played the piano and couldn't wait to see more.

"**I told you Nora, you're going to be a key part in bringing Ren true happiness, you didn't think I was lying did you?" questioned Ethan who returned to the theatre.**

"No I didn't and I'm just so glad I'm helping him and giving him a new and happy life" said the now blushing but happy Nora.

"**Well I'm glad to hear that, now before I leave I've decided to give you all some more company." **

After snapping his fingers three more figures flashed into existence and when the light died down General James Ironwood, Winter Schnee and Penny Polindina were left standing in the theatre looking very confused.

"What the- I could have sworn I was in my office just a minute ago" said the General who took in his surroundings and noticed the other occupants.

"Ozpin? Glynda, Qrow? Where are and what's going on?" he questioned.

Before he could get an answer a very excited cry got his attention.

"SALUTATIONS FRIEND RUBY!" greeted Penny as she tackled the tiny reaper in a massive bear hug that made her ribs cry in agony.

"It's great to see you again Penny" Ruby managed to choke out.

Realising her friend was having trouble breathing the disguised robot girl quickly released her death hug "apologies, sometimes I forget my own strength" said an apologetic Penny, however Ruby just waved it off.

"Will someone please explain how and why exactly we are in a theatre" said Winter in a demanding tone.

"Sheesh, lighten up will ya snow-queen" slurred Qrow in a drunk way that he knew would immediately anger her and was not disappointed.

" . .THAT" hissed Winter in barely contained anger, but the drunk huntsman just laughed and took another sip of his flask.

Before things escaladed Ethan quickly got their attention and promptly explained multiverse and that they were viewing a different version of one of the students.

"I can't believe something like this is real, other worlds, just imagine all we could learn" spoke the general with aw in his voice.

"**Just to be clear if you witness something that can be used for terrible purposes for example instructions on how to build a destructive weapon, I will erase it from your memories, are we clear?"**

"Yes, crystal clear" replied James and Winter, not wanting to anger the other worldly being.

"**Excellent!" **a cheerful Ethan replied. Ok I'll fill you in on what you missed so you're not confused.

The newcomer's heads were then assaulted with everything that has currently been shown and when it was over the three of them could only feel a mixture of anger, disgust and sympathy at the life of the on screen Ren but they were also grateful for Ozpin and Nora for saving the boy and giving him a new life with a chance at happiness.

"**Now that you are caught up I'll give a chance to catch up with each other, then continue the viewing." **

With his piece said their host once again vanished leaving the general to talk to Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow while Winter caught up with her sister.

END.

**Author's note: Well that's another chapter done and dusted. General Ironwood, Winter and Penny have now joined our cast and I can't wait to see their reactions. I want to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing my stories, it really means a lot to me as a novice author who creates content that people actually enjoy.**

**Also just a heads up, I might not update regularly because of the festive season. So if you see no new updates then I'm on hiatus for a while but this story is not abandoned. I'll see you all next time. **

**Ja Ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back guys, enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Unleashed (THERE, I SAID IT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BLOOD SUCKING LAWERS!)**

**Sorry I had way too much coffee and energy drinks again.**

**Chapter 10: The New Ren**

All the audience members including the new arrivals made themselves comfortable after they finished discussing among themselves and watched as the screen came back to life.

(on screen)

_Ren and Ozpin were once again grocery shopping and Ren was currently tapping a melon like Ozpin had taught him to determine if it was ripe or not._

_(tap)_

_(tap)_

_(tap)_

"_Not ripe" he said to himself and selected another melon._

_Meanwhile the visually impaired Ozpin was talking to the manager Maddie at the front of the store._

"_How's the lesson's going?" she asked curious at how the boy was taking in the skills he was being taught._

"_Oh he's growing by leaps and bounds" replied Ozpin with pride. "What's this you got here? Is this…?"_

_His question was not answered as a man frantically burst into the store as he desperately tried to evade two other men who were chasing him._

_(off screen)_

Everyone looked on in worry at the situation that was taking place. If by some chance the men accidently confronted Ren and removed his collar, there was no telling what would happen. Ironwood and Winter who remembered what they were shown and how brutal the seemingly docile boy could be when his collar came off also had looks of concern and could only hope nothing bad would occur.

(on screen)

"_Too ripe" said Ren to himself after inspecting another melon, oblivious to the chaos that was happening around him, his focus was completely on finding a ripe melon for Ozpin._

_The man who was fleeing managed to evade one of his pursuer's but got cut by the other who gave him a devastating kick to the gut that sent him flying back into one of the fridges, breaking the glass and spilling all drinks inside._

_The downed man was then picked up and tossed into a table full of cans and was knocked out as the cans dropped on his head._

_The two men quickly fled the scene leaving a bunch of shaken and terrified customers, except for a certain collard boy who casually walked up to a worried Ozpin with a melon in his hand.  
"This one's ripe" he said with a big smile and Ozpin could only stare incredulously at the nonchalant behaviour Ren was showing._

(off screen)

"It's as if he didn't even see them, he was so focused on the melon nothing else registered in his brain" a shocked Winter said in worry.

A worried Ironwood nodded in agreement "His mind has been so meticulously conditioned it's like he can only focus his current task and tunes out everything else. The person that did this to him was very thorough in how they went about it."

The student's, Nora in particular seethed in anger at the thought of what Roman did to their teammate and comrade to make him something he is not.

"If I ever see that cigar smoking weasel again I am so breaking his legs" thought Nora as she imagined herself with Magnhild in hand standing over a downed Roman, raising her hammer high and bringing it down with a satisfying (_crunch)_ as both of the criminals legs were broken.

Not noticing their teammates almost evil smile, team RWBY and JPR resumed watching with the others following their example.

(on screen)

_Ozpin and Ren were now back in the apartment's kitchen and Ren was attempting to prepare dinner while Ozpin was going through the events of the store in his head, deciding to get some answers he started to question Ren on his lack of reaction to the altercation in the store._

"_Ren, do you remember when I said that Nora and I were not too big on asking questions. That we thought when people were ready they'd give their own answers?" asked Ozpin._

_Nodding his head while mixing the food in the pan, "I remember" he said._

"_After today in the supermarket, I need some answers and I don't think I'm going to get them without asking questions. Is that alright?" he gently asked._

"_Ok" was the simple reply._

'_Nodding at Ren's acceptance Ozpin began his questioning. "Ok, so…in the market those men, they were fighting. You knew that, right?" he asked carefully._

"_Yes" replied Ren simply._

"_But that didn't bother you?" questioned Ozpin with some curiosity._

"_No" _

"_You weren't afraid?" was the next question._

"_No" came next simple reply from Ren._

"_Normally people find themselves in situations like that, they get afraid" said Ozpin in hopes of getting more answers._

"_They weren't fighting me" Ren said as if it explained everything._

_Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Ozpin decided to ask one last question. "Ok, one more question. When you first came to us, you were hurt pretty bad. How did that happen?"_

"_I asked for a piano" answered Ren stoically, almost finished with the meal._

_Now curios from the answer Ozpin continued, "You asked who for a piano?"_

"_My uncle"_

"_Oh you do have family?" said the blind man in surprise._

"_No" replied Ren coldly._

"_But you just said you had an uncle" a confused Ozpin reminded._

"_He's dead" stated the boy in tone that said he was done answering questions._

"_Oh…" was all Ozpin could say at that revelation._

_Now finished preparing dinner, Ren held up the pan of food for Ozpin to inspect. "Is this good?" he asked hopefully._

"_That's wonderful" was the soft reply._

_(off screen)_

"You are so cooking for us when we get back Renny" said Nora as she salivated at the thought of Ren making delicious meals for her and the rest of the team.

Knowing it would be useless to resist, the green clad shinobi just nodded in agreement while Jaune and Pyrrha gave him looks of sympathy but also decided to give in their requests.

"I'll have a double bacon and cheese burger" ordered Jaune while Pyrrha requested a healthy salad and Nora obviously wanted pancakes.

Team RWBY, overhearing, decided to throw in their orders as well. Ruby ordered a plate full of chocolate-chip cookies, Weiss mirrored Pyrrha and requested a salad as well. Blake's order was made up of two helpings of tuna and ramen with tuna toppings which caused her to drool at the thought of the delicious meal and finally Yang ordered spaghetti and meatballs.

"You think you handle all that, Ninja boy?" asked a smirking Yang.

Ren suddenly had a mad glint in his eyes as he pulled out a notebook from nowhere and jotted down everyone's order in speeds that would make professional waiters jealous.

"I'll start on your orders once we return" a completely serious Ren said to friends who looked shocked that he would actually cater all of them.

Giggling slightly to herself, Nora decided to explain "Ren takes preparing meals very seriously and won't stop until all your orders are met."

The teams immediately told Ren how grateful they were and that they wouldn't make him cook for them regularly but he just waved them off and said it was not a problem.

Smiling to themselves, everyone turned back to the screen and watched on.

(on screen)

_It had been a few weeks since Ozpin's questioning, afterwards he never brought up the topic again. Ren was now almost fully integrated into their small family and they couldn't be happier. Ren was now once again picking up Nora from school and was patiently waiting for her at his usual spot at the bottom of the stairs._

_Coming down the stairs, Nora quickened her pace after seeing Ren waiting for her. Coming to a stop in front of him she asked, "Ok, you ready?"_

_Her answer was Ren pulling out two ice-cream cones from behind him but misjudged how fast he did it and one of the cones slipped and nearly landed on the startled girl who jumped in surprise._

"_Oh god!" she shrieked but then smiled as a sheepish Ren offered her the cone that didn't slip from his grasp, which she gratefully accepted._

_After that debacle, the two of them made their way through town and simply took in the sights. Suddenly getting an idea Nora somehow persuaded Ren to get into a canoe with her albeit with a life jacket._

"_You're acting ridiculous. It's not that bad" deadpanned Nora as gently paddled the canoe while a petrified Ren clung to the sides as if his life depended on it, he even jumped slightly as the water splashed near him._

_(off screen)_

"_ .OUM! That is the funniest thing ever! He can fight off ten men at once but is scared of a little water! HAHA!" Yang was clutching her sides as she laughed at the ridiculous scene in front of her._

"_Hey lay off, blondie! He probably was never taught how to swim and has never been so close to deep water before. So shut ya trap!" thundered Nora, coming to the defence of her longest friend._

_Yang immediately quieted down and apologised sincerely with Nora accepting instantly as if she was never mad in the first place._

_(on screen)_

_After canoeing, Nora took Ren to the local cinema and the two were watching a new horror movie that made Ren jump more than once and unconsciously grab Nora's hand into his own, not that she minded._

_Later in the day Ozpin joined them and they made their way the dentist and the two men were waiting in the waiting room when suddenly Nora emerged the operating room and gave a dazzling smile that showed her teeth were free of braces._

_The trio ended their day by standing together near a fountain where Nora set up a camera with a timer and after they posed together with Ozpin pulling them both into a hug with his arms, the camera went off and the new picture showed all three of them smiling happily. _

_Now back home, Nora placed the new picture in the cabinet that held all the other's._

"_That looks like it belongs there." She stated._

"_Where is it?" asked Ozpin_

"_It's right there" said Nora after guiding the man's hand to the photo._

"_Oh yes! It belongs there." Grinned the happy blind man._

_(off screen)_

Everyone felt their hearts warm as they watched Ren finally begin to live the happy life he deserved. There was bigger reaction from Ren and Nora though. Ren couldn't get the dazzling smile his childhood friend gave out of his head and as much as he wanted to deny it, he would really like to see it much more, especially from this worlds Nora. Speaking of the girl, she was currently replaying the 'date' her and Ren's 'others' went on and blushed as she recalled them holding hands in the cinema and wondered if her and Ren would ever do something like that.

"What am I thinking, he would never want someone like me. He would have said something by now" she sadly thought to herself.

"Would being with her be so bad? We've been through so much together; I can't imagine her not being by my side but would she feel the same?" Ren's thoughts were in turmoil as he glanced in Nora's direction and noticed her downtrodden look and was immediately concerned.

Making his way over to her, he got the attention of everyone who wondered what the pink streaked boy was up to.

Ignoring everyone else Ren crouched in front of his longest and closest friend who stared at him confusedly.

"Are you ok Nora? You look like something's bothering you." He asked in concern.

"N-no! Nothing's wrong! I'm perfectly fine, see" she hurriedly said while putting a fake smile on her face.

Ren immediately saw straight through her smile and was now even more concerned, "Don't lie to me Nora, I can always tell when you're hiding something, so please tell me" he gently pleaded with his friend.

Her friends were all looking at the two of them in concern and worry, so after thinking it over she decided to confess her feelings.

"A-alright I'll tell you what's bothering me" stuttered Nora nervously. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "It's just that, after watching our counterparts spend time together and enjoy themselves I started wondering if the two of us could ever be together like that, but iknowthatwillneverhappenimeanitwouldruinwhatwehavenowandidontwantustohateeachotherforthis-" she started to ramble uncontrollably.

Her rambling was cut off by Ren who raised a finger and thinking he meant she should shut up, she closed her mouth but got a massive surprise when he placed his finger softly on the tip of her nose.

"Boop" was all he said with a small smile.

Nora's eyes widened as tears of joy fell, leaping from her seat and into Ren's arms the girl hugged him with all her strength and Ren despite his spine creaking in protest returned the hug.

Pulling back from the hug Ren gently cupped Nora's face and placed his lips gently on hers in chaste but no less loving kiss.

"So we're 'together-together' now?" asked Nora after the kiss ended.

"When were we ever not" replied Ren which got him another kiss.

Suddenly they were aware of the other people in the room and blushed in embarrassment.

The silence was then broken by Yang who hooped and hollered in congratulations, while the others weren't as loud they still expressed happiness to the new couple.

"**Ok everyone, I know you're all excited and happy, but there's still a scene left to be viewed so get to it, oh and congratulations you two, I know you'll be happy together" **

Blushing at being so caught up with their friends becoming a couple, the students sat down in their seats with Nora now sitting in her boyfriend's lap.

(on screen)

_Ren was now sitting in his bed playing the keyboard as usual but unlike before he was actually playing a tune that sounded like an actual piece of music and not random notes._

_A knock on the door interrupted his playing and Nora suddenly entered in her nightgown._

"_Where'd you learn that?" she asked curiously._

"_Learn what?"_

"_That piece of music you just played."_

"_It's what I hear in my head" he replied._

"_Do it again" encouraged the girl._

_Ren obliged and played the tune again._

"_It's hard, someone had to teach it to you" said Nora, recognising the tune somewhat._

"_You don't remember?" she asked._

_Shaking his head "No" he answered sadly._

"_Maybe in your other life. The one you had before us" she inquired._

"_I don't know" he said quietly._

"_Well everything is new about you now. Your clothes, your hair" she indicated to his new hairstyle which now had a pink streak in it, "your whole life." Suddenly reaching for his collar, "this is the last…"_

_She was cut off by Ren who grabbed her hand, stopping her from removing the metal restraint._

_Not letting him stop her she continued, "I think it's time to put the last thing away. Don't you?" she asked and slowly put her hand on the lock off the collar as the tension grew between them._

_(off screen)_

Nearly everyone was on the edge of their seats as they watched the 'on screen' Nora about to remove the one thing that kept the boy from becoming a vicious attack dog. What would happen when she took it off? Would he attack her?

"I hope she knows what she's doing" a nervous Weiss said to her teammates who were all hoping nothing bad was going to occur to their friend.

Ren was unconsciously holding Nora closer to himself as he watched what in his mind, could possibly be the riskiest thing she has ever done.

"You won't hurt me, I trust you with my life" she said softly to him after feeling his grip tighten and having an idea on what was going through his head.

Nodding in thanks, he turned back to the screen.

(on screen)

_Slowly, Nora pushed the lock on the collar until finally…_

_(click)_

_The collar's lock released._

"_HA!" A flash of himself fighting and screaming caused Ren to jump slightly which startled Nora a little._

_(off screen)_

Everyone jumped when the collar was unlocked but didn't relax yet as the collar was still on.

(on screen)

_With great caution Nora pulled the collar off Ren's neck which revealed the scars the collar left behind._

_Tracing his scarred neck softly with her hand, Nora the cupped his cheek and moved closer to him._

"_Everything is new about you now" she said softly to Ren who was frozen stiff at having his collar removed and not getting the order to fight._

_Nora moved closer to the boy and looked as if she about kiss his lips, but decided to kiss his scarred neck instead. _

"_Goodnight" she whispered as left the room, leaving Ren who placed his hand on the spot she kissed and for the first time didn't hear the voice of the attack dog in him after the collar was removed. He finally laid down and slept peacefully through the night with no nightmares to plague him anymore._

_(screen darkens)_

_(off screen)_

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Ren's 'other' didn't lose himself and attack Nora for removing the collar.

"I gotta say, that was really intense" said Ruby who wiped a bead of sweat from her brow.

"Yeah I thought for a second he was gonna attack" an equally relieved Blake agreed.

"My Renny would never hurt me, not matter what!" Stated Nora firmly while latched on to said boy.

"It would appear that spending so much time with people who actually care for his well-being has quelled mister Ren's other personality" said professor Goodwitch while pushing up her glasses.

"I'm just glad he's done fighting and never has to worry about hurting anybody else again" said Jaune happily but his happiness was suddenly taken away by the surprise words from Ethan who flashed in as usual.

"**I'm afraid you're mistaken Jaune, Ren's fighting days are not behind him just yet"**

This immediately got angry protests from everyone who wanted to know why but were quickly shut down by the room shaking as their host released some of his power, reminding them they were in the presence of someone much more powerful than them combined.

"**Now as I was saying, yes his fighting days are not yet behind him, but that does not mean he will return to being 'a dog' again. I cannot reveal too much but I can tell you this, the next chapters are going to be a bit hard to watch so fair warning."**

With that he left, again leaving everyone to mull over what he just said and wait for the next scene to be shown.

END.

**WAZZZZUUUPPPPP! **

**Ahem, sorry bout that. Hey everyone I just want to apologise if this chapter seems rushed. I wanted to finish it quickly because I have some personal things happening at the moment. I hope you still enjoyed it, especially that I made RENORA happen, I am still buzzing with excitement that it's canon. **

**Next a shout out to my followers, I mean I wake up and find that I have 59 followers…..WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!? I really didn't expect to get any followers with my mediocre writing but thank you all, it really means a lot.**

**Next is a shout out to reviewers 'keybladelight, crazyg12, Stryker, King king, J0K3R,' for giving suggestions for new crossover reactions. If I don't use your suggestions, it's not personal it's just that I'm probably not very familiar with the series/game/movie etc and would have to first make sure I know everything about it before I use it.**

**Thank you all again for reading, reviewing and enjoying my story, I'll see you all next time. Ja Ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I HAVE RETUNRED! Hope you enjoy this new chapter of 'RWBY WATCHES THE MULITVERSE'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and Unleashed.**

**Chapter 11: Family Reunion **

The audience members, now calmed down from the earlier revelation of Ren's 'other' fighting for his life again all resumed their respective seats and watched the screen come to life and the next scene starts to play.

(on screen)

_Ozpin and Ren exited the taxi that dropped them off at a remote mansion where they were called to tune the piano._

_(off screen)_

"That's my house!" exclaimed Weiss, recognising the massive structure.

Her teammates looked at her in shock, "That's your house!? How rich are you!?" questioned Yang.

"Rich enough, but not so much at the moment since father decided to cut me off" Weiss said bitterly while her face darkened at the thought of her father who was still trying to control her life.

No one said a word as they all knew that Weiss's relationship with her father was not a good one.

Winter, seeing her sisters dark look silently cursed their father for causing them such distress and also cursed herself slightly for not spending more time with her younger sister and vowed to herself to request more days leave so that her and Weiss could build a more solid sibling relationship.

_(on screen)_

_After being allowed in the two were showed to the piano by the butler, Klein who told them to take as long as they needed and to inform him when they finished so he could give them their pay._

_Thanking the kind man who then left them to their work, Ozpin traced his hand on the piano in question and smiled a happy smile to his companion._

"_Oh yes. My boy, we're going to have fun" he said in excitement._

_Taking his usual spot behind the instrument to get access to the inside, Ozpin once again instructed Ren when he should press on the keys so he could tune the cords properly._

"_That's good, that's good" said Ozpin as he finished tuning the last cord._

_(off screen)_

"It still amazes me that you are able to tune those instruments so well despite your lack of sight" complimented professor Goodwitch.

"I must agree, your dedication to your work despite a disability is quite admirable Headmaster Ozpin" said Winter with respect.

"Both of you, thank you" a humble Ozpin said with a smile while Ironwood and Qrow gave smiles of their own.

(on screen)

_Sitting down next to Ren, Ozpin started to converse with the boy._

"_You know Nora's big recital is next month, right?" asked Ozpin to the boy who nodded in return._

"_Do you remember me telling you about where I grew up? In Atlas?" he questioned further._

"_Carnegie Hall!" responded Ren with enthusiasm as he recalled their first meeting in the antique's warehouse and Ozpin talking about Carnegie Hall and how he once wanted to play there._

_Hearing Ren's response, the older man continued, "Yeah well, that's were Nora and I are from. That' our home."_

"_This is your home" said Ren confusedly._

"_No, no, this is just a temporary home. We only came here so Nora could attend school" explained Ozpin. "What I'm trying to say, Ren, is… after Nora graduates, we're going back home. We're going back to Atlas and I don't know how this would work out but…" he trailed off._

_Thoughts of them leaving him behind flooded Ren's head and all he could do was look to the ground prepare for the inevitable, he was going to be alone again, just as he found happiness, it was going to disappear from his life again. Ren closed his eyes as a tear threatened to fall and waited for Ozpin to give him the dreaded news._

_(off screen)_

"He wouldn't do that. Professor Ozpin would never turn away someone who desperately needed help, especially a child" said Glynda fiercely with her colleagues agreeing, especially Qrow as he knew from personal experience that the headmaster would try his best to help those in need.

(off screen)

_The dreaded news never came however as the next words from the visually impaired man took Ren by surprise._

"_We would really like for you come with us, because we've begun to think of you as family and, well, that's what families do. They stick together. Or at least this one does. So what do you say-"_

_He was cut off from speaking further by a teary eyed Ren who hugged the older man with all his might in happiness, that this kind man who knew nothing about him had opened his home to him and made him feel love for the first time that he could remember brought a new feeling of love and happiness that he never thought he would feel again._

_(off screen)_

Everyone could only smile in happiness as they witnessed the touching scene.

"I told you, he would never leave someone in need" said Glynda.

"You know me so well Glynda" responded Ozpin.

"Well a future wife has to know her future husband, right?" teased Qrow once again much to the blonde professor's displeasure and embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" a blushing Glynda screamed. "And if you imply something like that again I'll use my semblance to hold you down while Winter slowly removes that which makes you a man, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear!" squeaked Qrow while he and every male crossed their legs.

Satisfied, Glynda and Winter smirked to each other and resumed watching.

(on screen)

_As soon as they finished tuning the piano, Ozpin called for Klein to receive their payment. After being payed, the duo left the manor while a young girl with snow white hair sat down and played a few keys, smiling at the beautiful sound that came from the newly tuned piano Weiss continued to masterly play, not aware of that her butler Klein was watching with a proud look on his face as he watched the girl smile with joy as she continued to play beautiful melody's._

_Meanwhile Ozpin and Ren where back in town and the older man was giving Ren his share of the money._

_(off screen)_

The two Schnee sisters were both smiling at the sight of Klein, the man who cared more for them than their so-called father ever did.

"I see you still remember your lessons, perhaps we could bring your old piano here and you would be able to continue practicing" suggested Winter, who gave her sister a small smile.

"That would be lovely" agreed Weiss who smiled at the thought of playing again.

(on screen)

"_This is your pay. Fifty-fifty. You and me. Happy?" asked Ozpin after splitting the money evenly and handing Ren his half which confused the boy._

"_What do I do with it?" questioned Ren while awkwardly holding the money in his hand._

_Smiling at the boy Ozpin replied before walking off to run his own errands "Anything you want." _

_Now alone Ren walked through town and realized it was going to rain if the dark clouds were any indication. As the rain fell, Ren managed to run fast enough to the safety of the stores and was not too wet._

_While he strolled around the store a counter full of funny hats caught his eye and he decided to try them on before buying a few for him and his guardians._

_(off screen)_

The kids were all chuckling as they watched the on screen Ren try on a variety of funny hats.

"He looks so cute in them; I'm so buying those hats the next time we go to a store" giggled Nora.

Ren suddenly shuddered at the thought of him and Nora running to different stores just to purchase hats.

(On screen)

_With his purchase finished, Ren exited the store with a bag full of funny for his new family. Just as he started walking back he suddenly bumped into another man causing him to drop his wallet._

"_Fuck's sake man!" shouted the man in frustration but his anger turned to surprise when he saw who exactly bumped into him._

"_Ren!" Lefty exclaimed in surprise at seeing his boss's 'dog' alive and well and Ren was frozen at the sight of the henchman who worked for Roman._

"_Alright, Ren, look at you! You look great man! (sniff) Oh my… you smell divine, pal, I tell ya!" complimented the criminal as he took in Ren's new clothes and sent, it's as if he never was homeless in the first place. "Well fancy bumping into you, eh. Boss sends me out to get some mangos and papayas and look what I found instead, a lemon!" _

_Having enough of this conversation, Ren began to walk away but Lefty cut him off._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa" said Lefty while grabbing the boys arm and stopping him from leaving. He then said something that froze him on the spot._

"_Your uncle Roman has been sick with worry, mate. Yeah his little pet all lost in the world. It's all he keeps talking about. 'Where's my little Ren?'"_

"_He's dead." Said Ren not believing the man._

"_Who told you that?" he questioned._

"_I saw."_

"_Well you saw wrong, because he's very, very much alive and much looking forward to you coming home."_

"_Not my home anymore" stated Ren firmly but this seemed to anger the man._

"_Not your home any more, why? You got a new home, have you, Ren? Oooh you got a new family as well?" he asked after grabbing the bag of hats and pulling one out._

_Now completely serious, "I tell you what, if you don't come home like a good little bitch, Uncle Roman will send a few of the boys out to pay a visit to your new home. Would you like that? Wouldn't be too hard to find, what with you shopping here and all."_

_Ren was completely still and silent as he heard the threatening words and he knew he could do nothing, if he didn't obey then Ozpin and Nora would be in danger. Ozpin, being blind was completely defenceless and Nora, he didn't even want to think of the sick things they would do to his best friend. He knew she would wish to be dead if they got their hands on her and he would not put them in danger. So, as much as he didn't want to, he followed Lefty to his car and they drove off to the old hideout, where Roman Torchwick would be waiting for them._

_(off screen)_

"No Renny! Don't go with him!" shouted Nora in worry. Ren put a comforting arm around her and she buried her face into is shoulder.

"He-I had to Nora, if they found out where you and Ozpin live, Roman would have sent his thugs to hurt you and I know I would not let that happen in a million years" said Ren while tightening his grip on his girlfriend.

"I know, it's just that, I don't want to see all the work your 'other' put in to put his past life behind him be for nothing. I'm scared that Roman will somehow turn you back into that 'thing' that you're not!" cried Nora while her friends could only watch with sympathy.

Not being able to take seeing her in so much anguish, Ren cupped her face in his hands, and pulled into a very passionate kiss that took her and everyone by surprise.

Pulling away, Ren stared into her eyes, "No matter what happens, even if somehow I turn back into a vicious attack dog, I know you will be able to bring back every time."

Nora, after recovering from the unexpected kiss, wiped her tears away and nestled her head into Ren's chest, and the boy, not minding in the slightest wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"Ahh young love" smiled professor Ozpin to himself, happy that two of his students found love in each other after going through so much together.

Penny who was also watching them decided to ask a question to clear something she was thinking about.

"Ruby, do all friends hug and kiss each other like that?" she asked her red cloaked friend who blushed slightly.

"No, not all friends, only special friends who are in a relationship" explained Ruby hoping Penny understood.

Penny then started thinking to herself and then said out loud, "well me and Ruby are special friends and we do have a good relationship, so maybe we should kiss and hug." She finished smiling at said girl.

Ruby blushed so hard her face blended in with her cloak and she tried to form sentences but only gibberish left her mouth while she flayed her arms wildly.

"I am so never gonna let her live this down" smirked Yang at seeing her sister's flustered state.

"As amusing as this is, can we please get back to the viewing" said Glynda with a hint of a smile which got affirmative nods from everyone.

(on screen)

_The familiar walls of the hideout brought back unpleasant memories for Ren as he and Lefty walked towards the figure sitting behind the familiar desk._

_Seeing them approach, the sitting figure stood up with a warm smile and laughed loudly as he laid eyes on Ren._

"_Look who's come home to his loving Uncle Roman! Give me a hug!" he said and pulled the boy in for a tight hug._

_(screen darkens)_

"**Sorry for abruptly ending it there but something came up." **

"Did something bad happen?" questioned Weiss in a worried tone with the others also wandering if something serious occurred.

**Chuckling lightly, "No, quite the opposite, see it's actually a very special day right now, can anyone guess?"**

Seeing no one guessing, the other worldly being decided to reveal what the day was.

"**Well today is CHRISTMAS! And I decided to send you all home to spend the holidays with your friends and family. I'll retrieve all of you when the holidays are over." Explained Ethan to a happy audience after hearing the news.**

Ethan then seemed to gather a massive amount of energy into his right hand and snapped his fingers. Everyone seemed to glow for a second before they vanished back to Remnant for the holiday's leaving the host alone in an empty theatre.

Catching his breath Ethan turned towards the viewers he knew was watching/reading his every move since bringing the two teams and professors into his viewing space. Giving them a wave and a wink he snapped his fingers again and everything went dark.

END.

**Hey everybody! I want to wish you all a merry Christmas and that you all experience joy and happiness for the remainder of this year and that the new year will bring more happiness for everyone.**

**This will be my last chapter for now and I won't be able to update for a while. I want to thank all my loyal readers for giving me the courage and motivation to put myself out there and try something I've never done before; I can't thank you all enough.**

**I'll see you all in 2020 and I can't wait to finish this story and continue writing other's.**

**This is ethanthedragon signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

I HAVE RETURNED !

But not with a new chapter, I apologise.

I hope you all had a great Christmas and new year, WE'RE IN 2020 BABY !

_Ahem, _I still need to curb my caffeine intake.

Anyway while this is not a chapter update, I will be announcing what future crossovers will be viewed by our lovable RWBY cast.

I'll also mention who will be the main character for each story, if you feel a different character would better suit the role then let me know in the reviews, I really appreciate your opinions. So before I ramble further, here's the list.

**First Blood- Rambo/Qrow  
Colonel Trautman/Ironwood  
Sheriff Teasle/?**

**Ninja Assassin- Raizo/Ren  
Mika/Nora  
Kiriko/Blake  
Ozunu/Raven  
Takeshi/Adam**

**Never Back Down- Jake/Jaune  
Ryan/Mercury  
Baja/Yang  
Max/Sun  
Jean Roqua/Tai **

**Iron Giant- Hogarth/Ruby  
Annie/Summer  
Dean/Tai  
Kent/Roman  
General Rogard/Ironwood**

**Rumble In The Bronx- Keung (Jackie Chan)/Sun  
Uncle Bill/?  
Nancy/Blake  
Tony/Adam  
Elaine/Glynda  
Danny/Oscar**

**Cellular- Ryan/Jaune  
Jessica/Summer  
Ethan/Adam  
Ricky/Ruby  
Craig/Tai  
Macy/Qrow**

**Kiss Of The Dragon- Liu Jian (Johnny)/Ren  
Jessica/Raven  
Isabel/Yang  
Richard/Roman  
Lupo/Junior  
Twins/Malachite sisters**

So there you have it, my movie crossover list and boy is it a big one and I'm still busy with my first crossover. However, I enjoy challenges and this will be my pet project for the year so I won't let this story die. I return to campus in February so I'll try to continue updating as much as I can before my schedule becomes to hectic.

My next update will hopefully be on the 13/01/2020. I'll see you all then and feel free to leave your thoughts on my crossover ideas, if you love them, hate them, let me know. Have a splendid new year, this is ethanthedragon, signing off. Ja Ne !****


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back everyone! We are back in business! I had an enjoyable holiday and I'm finally getting back into writing. So let's not waste any more time and get this party started.**

**Chapter 12: No More Killing**

The theatre, still empty and quiet, until suddenly the being known as 'Ethan' flashed in with a grin on his face, though it was hard to see with his hood on.

"**Ok time to bring my guest's back" **said Ethan who then took a breath and concentrated to summon his other worldly energy into his right hand. A faint glow came from his hand and with a final look of determination snapped his fingers.

A blinding flash lit up the room and suddenly the once empty chairs were filled with people.

The group of people who had previously occupied the theatre and were gone for the holidays all appeared in the seats provided.

Ruby who at startled immediately recognised her surroundings. "We're back, I can't believe it, we're actually back!"

Her excited exclamation got the attention of the other occupants and after seeing that they were indeed back relaxed a little.

"It would seem that our host kept his word and retrieved us after the holidays have ended" calmly said professor Ozpin to his co-workers while sipping his coffee.

"_**Ahem, **_**Well I hope you all had a pleasant holiday and I must say, it's really good to see you all again.**_" _Said Ethan with a smile that was barely noticeable due to the hooded jacket he wore.

"**Now that you're all back we can continue with the viewing" **

With a snap of his fingers, Ethan made the once dark screen light up and the first image everyone saw was Ren being hugged by Roman who was thought to be dead.

"I can't believe he survived, he was shot and left for dead" said Yang with disbelief at seeing that the criminal was alive after being shot and not possessing aura to protect and heal him.

"He must have been extremely lucky; someone must have found him or he would have surely died but we can speculate later, lets watch and see what happens" replied Blake in monotone with the rest of her friends nodding in agreement.

(on screen)

_After hugging Ren, Roman pulled back and took in his appearance and was surprised and impressed at how much better Ren was looking with new clothes and no collar on his neck._

"_You're looking smart Ren, much better than Lefty here" he complimented while insulting his henchman who wore one of the hats Ren bought._

"_We've missed you around here. Must've really scared you, that accident, all that shooting. Yeah me too."_

"_Look at me. I've been laid up for a month" gestured Roman to his arm that was in a cast._

"_But I'm back and I'm ready to roll. You ready to roll?" asked Roman in excitement but Ren didn't answer and instead asked a question that took everyone including Roman by surprise._

"_Did you know my mom?" he asked desperately._

"_Your mum?" questioned the crime boss._

"_Why would I know your mum? I found you in the street. Lying on the pavement, you were half dead, you couldn't even talk, you were just laying there and no wanted you. Except me." explained Roman as if he found the cure for cancer._

_Ren just remained silent as he listened to the story._

"_I've told you this before, remember?" questioned Roman but got no reply so he tried a different tactic._

_He opened a draw by his desk that filled with photographs of all the prostitutes he slept with and after rummaging he found one that he was looking for._

"_Remember this? It was our first collaboration that was" he said while show Ren a photo of him when he was about 11 years' old and he was in the process of punching a man that presumably owed money to Roman._

_(off screen)_

The students and professors were all feeling mixtures of disgust, anger. The disgust was from seeing the sheer number of women Roman paid for sex. The anger came from the photo of the younger Ren being forced to beat a man to a pulp at such a young age which suggested that Roman had already begun his mental conditioning of turning the young boy into an attack dog.

"He couldn't have been more than 10 or 11 years' old, and that monster of a man turned him into something that he's not, how could a person do that to another and a child no less!?" an angry Glynda exclaimed to her colleagues.

"I share your anger, believe me I do Glynda, all we can do is hope that Roman gets brought to justice" spoke Ozpin who was clutching his coffee mug so tightly cracks could be seen forming but he relaxed his grip before he shattered the mug and spilling his precious coffee everywhere.

Ren, who was currently sitting with Nora in his arms was doing his best to keep his childhood friend calm because he knew that she would explode in anger after seeing the photo.

"Nora, I know you want to blast that version of Roman to oblivion but you need to keep calm and try not to destroy anything, remember what happened last time?"

She indeed remembered how she was tied up and wisely kept her cool and relaxed into her boyfriend's arms.

Jaune and Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief, they could not deal with a rampaging Nora right now and both mentally thanked Ren for being able to keep her calm.

Seeing that Nora was calmed, everyone resumed viewing the show.

(on screen)

_While Ren was examining the photograph Roman decided to get some answers on why his usually silent dog was suddenly so curious._

"_Ren, what's with this sudden fascination with the past? Have you been talking to people?" he asked with a dark edge in his voice._

_Shaking his head slowly and submissively "No" answered Ren while keeping his head down._

_Satisfied with the answer, Roman continued, "You want some good advice from your uncle Roman, eh? Don't dwell on the past. Look to the future. The past is behind you and the future is ahead of you. Like a glittering mountain of gold."_

"_You want to know what your future is Ren?"_

_(off screen)_

"His future is being nowhere near you!" thundered Nora.

"Yeah! Just you wait, Ren will get away from you and you'll never hurt him again." Agreed Ruby while Weiss could only sigh at her partner but smiled non the less, she truly missed her even though she'd never say it out loud.

(on screen)

_After giving Ren different clothes that were loose and more comfortable to move in the crime boss and his underlings along with Ren left the hideout and drove to an undisclosed location where they were greeted by Jacque Schnee who led them to what appeared to be an un underground fighting pit, with guest cheering on_ _a fighter who was currently beating his opponent in a brutal manner._

"_I'm thrilled you're here. We've been waiting for you" an excited Jacque said as he welcomed his guests._

"_Has our friend been practicing on you?" asked Jacque after noticing the cast on Roman's arm._

_Waving him off "Had an accident" he replied._

_Nodding in acceptance "Right this way. So how's our boy?"_

"_Better" answered Roman with a smile._

"_I hope so because he certainly has his work cut out for him tonight." Explained Jacque while gesturing to the fighter in the pit who just finished beating his opponent to a bloody pulp._

"_We are expecting a bit of a show this time."_

"_We've got it all worked out. Haven't we Ren?" he asked but Ren just stared at the pit with trepidation while listening to the crowed cheer and scream for the fighter to kill the other man._

_Getting Ren's attention back to him, Roman began giving his instructions._

"_Give these people a show and play with him a bit, make it seem that there might be chance you could lose. Got it?" _

_Just he finished, Jacque exclaimed, "To the death!" signalling the start of the death match._

"_Right down you go" ordered Roman after taking off the new collar from Ren's neck but the young man just remained motionless._

_(off screen)_

"If he is forced to fight now he'll be killed!" a worried Jaune shouted.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby

Jaune then elaborated as had gotten everyone's attention.

"What I mean is Ren has spent a lot of time without the collar and thanks to Nora he no longer feels the urge to fight when it's removed. His whole outlook has changed and if he gets thrown into that pit he may refuse to hurt anyone even if they attack him."

With his explanation done Jaune retook his seat while team RWBY especially Weiss could only stare in amazement at the blonde knight analysis.

"Mr Arc is correct in his assessment" stated professor Ozpin which got looks from everyone.

"While I could elaborate further I think it would be best if we witnessed it ourselves"

Everyone nodded in agreement at that and turned their attention back to the screen.

(on screen)

"_What's wrong with you?" questioned Roman at seeing his attack dog not moving from his spot._

"_I don't want to hurt people anymore" replied Ren._

_Astonished by the answer Roman had to confirm what he just heard._

"_Excuse me? Ren that's what you do, you hurt people." He angrily exclaimed._

"_Not anymore" countered Ren._

_Now angry and frustrated, the crime boss decided to try and bribe the boy._

"_Listen, I'll make you a deal, you go down there tonight and do your job I promise, tomorrow I'll by you the nicest piano in the whole city. How's that?"_

"_I don't want to hurt people anymore" insisted Ren._

"_Then you're dead!" shouted Roman, having enough of his defiance Roman moved and shove Ren off the balcony and into the fighting pit where his opponent waited, eager for his next victim._

_(off screen) _

"Ren!" was everyone's scream and thought as they witnessed their friend get tossed into the lion's den and could only hope and pray he came out alive.

_(on screen)_

_After being shoved off the balcony Ren managed to backflip and land on his feet but was immediately kicked in the back by the other fighter which sent him flying towards the wall. Luckily he quickly brought his legs forward and pushed against the wall, stopping his momentum and making fall to the ground. _

_Seeing his opponent on the ground the pit fighter rushed forward and began attacking with a barrage of sharp strong kicks that Ren was barely able to dodge and block._

_One of the pit fighter's low kicks managed to land on Ren's thigh which sent him to the ground and just as he moved to capitalise, Ren was suddenly on his feet and dodged the follow up punch which made the fighter collide with the wall. Ren instinctively punched his opponent twice in the stomach but quickly stopped his final punch from hitting the man's face._

"_Go get him tiger!" screamed Roman from the top of the pit with the other guest's screaming in agreement for Ren to attack._

"_Come on! Come on! Ren, come!"_

_But his instructions fell on deaf ears as Ren continued to either block, dodge or just push his opponent away without causing any harm which was beginning to frustrate the pit fighter and the crowd._

"_What's going on?" questioned Jacque, after watching the so called death match but not seeing anyone dead yet was going to be bad for business and he needed to correct it, fast._

"_Well you said you wanted it be more of an entertainment" replied Roman as they watched the two fighters, but only one was trying to land a fatal blow while the other just slipped out of reach._

_Not convinced, "He's not even fighting back" countered the white haired man._

_Deciding to force Ren to fight, Roman walked over the weapon trolley and picked up a hatched and tossed to Ren's feet. Ren froze at seeing the weapon at his feet and looked at his opponent who was now cautious of approaching and stayed a few feet away in a ready stance in case the boy picked it up and attacked._

_(off screen) _

Everyone was watching intently as their friend's counterpart avoided all the attacks but their worry grew as thee weapon was thrown into the pit and they all wondered if Ren's 'other' would use it to fight.

"My calculations show that Ren's chances of winning would increase drastically if he made use of that hatchet, he would only need to land one decisive blow and he would be victorious" said Penny.

"While that may be true, it is clear Mr Lie Ren does not want to harm his opponent. I believe that he feels he would not be able to stop himself completely once he starts and would lose himself in his anger and rage again" explained Winter to the android who contemplated what she was told.

General Ironwood decided to add, "I agree with specialist Schnee's theory but I also believe that he will either be forced to fight back or die. Remember he has been conditioned for years to be as vicious as possible when he fights and with how things are going now he might instinctively begin to attack back."

"If he starts fighting back then all that work Nora and Ozpin put into helping him let go of his past would be for nothing" a worried Pyrrha said and was immediately reassured by Jaune, Ren and Nora that Ren's on screen counterpart would be alright.

(on screen)

_Ren was still just staring at the hatchet his feet but his attention was then drawn to his 'master'._

"_Use it! Ren, use it!"_

_But he would not use it and while he was distracted the pit fighter rushed forward and picked up the deadly weapon himself._

_He began swinging the blade in an attempt to either decapitate or disembowel the young man. All Ren could do was use his superior acrobatic skills to dodge the sharp edge of the hatchet but his shirt got torn a little but his skin remained free of cuts._

_Back on the balcony the crowd was getting restless and upset that there was no bloodshed and were starting to boo and leave._

_Noticing this made Jacque Shnee lose a bit of his cool, "We seem to have a problem here" he said with frustration clear in his voice._

"_What?" asked Roman._

_Elaborating, "These people came to see a fight, not a bloody game of tag. Do you mind if I get a little creative with the format?"_

"_It's your show"_

_Jacque suddenly gave a signal and three more pit fighter's, two men and a woman dropped into the pit and immediately started attacking the lone boy._

_(off screen)_

"This bad. This is very bad. If he doesn't do something, he'll be killed by those four" a worried Ruby said as she and teammates watched as their friend was being overwhelmed by the pit fighters.

"He's more than capable of beating them all with no problem but because of his refusal to hurt them his chance of surviving are slim" said Weiss who then winced with everyone else as they watched Ren get pummelled by the fighters and was finally kicked to the ground hard which seemed to knock him out.

"Come on Renny, you can do this, you've been through much worse than four bozos' in a pit. Come on get up!" screamed Nora.

"Yeah! Get up and show them who's boss!" agreed Yang while fist bumping the air.

"Guy's he can't hear you, so please keep it down" pleaded Blake while rubbing her cat ears.

"Sorry/My bad" apologised the two loud girls sheepishly.

"Hey look, he's getting up" said Jaune, happy that he's friend was not seriously injured.

Everyone was smiling as the watched on screen Ren stumble to his feet but their smiles fell from their faces as they saw the once kind and gentle eyes be replaced by the haunting viciousness of the attack dog he tried so hard rid himself of.

"Oh no, this can't be good" said Qrow who had been silent the whole time but decided to speak after witnessing the young man's regression into what he once was.

"Please be ok" pleaded Nora softly to her boyfriend who wasted no time and hugged her tightly and turned to the screen to see what would become of his counterpart.

(on screen)

_After slowly getting to his feet, Ren no longer felt the need to hold back. All his instincts were screaming to fight back and as much as wanted to deny it, he wanted to hurt them back just as they hurt him._

_The main pit fighter, seeing the boy get up ran forward and performed a jumping kick but Ren, who heard him coming jumped and dodged but also landed his own kick to the man's chest which sent him to ground gasping for air._

_The woman came next and grabbed his shoulders and tried to land heavy knee strikes to his stomach but Ren blocked them all before wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the floor, only to body slam her to the ground and begin to rain vicious blows to her face._

_The other two fighter's tried to help but were quickly pushed away by strong blows to their midsections. After landing a final blow to the woman, Ren rushed towards the first fighter who tried to defend himself but was forced against the wall and this time Ren didn't hold back his punches as he landed blow after blow to the man's ribs and face._

_On the balcony the crowd who were first angry, cheered in excitement as they watched the once docile boy brutally attack the other fighter's._

_Seeing the change in tide, Jacque moved to the weapon trolley and grabbed a sledgehammer and screamed, "WEAPONS!" before he and his assistance tossed a variety of weapons into the pit._

_The no recovered woman, picked up a battle axe, the dark skinned fighter retrieved two spiked batons and the third fighter kicked a spear into his hands._

_The main pit fighter went to pick up the sledgehammer but was kneed in the face by Ren before he could._

_The man with the batons tried to slash and stab Ren but just nimbly dodged all the attacks before moving in close to grab the man's collar and land three blows to his face while grunting with each punch. He quickly kicked the man away to roll and dodge a slash from the spear wielding fighter. The man advanced and began to rapidly stab at Ren who avoided the deadly point by a hairs breath before the spear penetrated his shirt but he luckily turned his torso so the blade missed his body completely. While the spear was still stuck in his shirt, Ren began to punch his opponent in the torso until he released the weapon. _

_Now armed with a weapon of his own, Ren used the spear to block and parry the attacks from the axe wielding girl and the man with the batons simultaneously. He eventually managed to knock the both to the ground with the shaft of the spear but was quickly on the defensive as the first pit fighter had picked up the sledgehammer and attacked with heavy blows that Ren tried to defend against._

_The heavy hammer quickly bent the shaft of the spear and Ren was backed into a corner with the fighter giving a war cry and swung the hammer towards his head. Ren quickly ducked the blow with the hammer hitting the wall instead and while crouched he stabbed the spear head through the man's shoe, into his foot. The pit fighter gave a cry of pain and fell to the floor clutching his bleeding foot._

_No armed with a sledgehammer, Ren made quick work of the rest of the fighter's by breaking the woman's knee, crushing the one man's shoulders and as he moved to the final man who tripped and fell to the floor. Ren raised the hammer high and with a rage filled cry brought it down, hard._

_The fighter who fell was shivering as he stared at the hammer that had missed his head by less than an inch, he looked up confused at the young man who no longer had the murderous look in his eye's but now looked as if he was disgusted with himself for causing so much harm to others._

_Ren, who managed to come to his senses before killing the man turned his attention the first pit fighter who was still clutching his foot in pain. He knew he was supposed to kill him but he would not do it, he was not a dog anymore._

"_Kill him!" came the shout from Roman who was happy to see his dog beat all the fighter's, now if he just killed the first fighter he would be rich._

"_Come on! Kill him!" he shouted but Ren just stared back, not even flinching._

"_Fuck it!" thundered Roman before drawing his pistol and without mercy emptied his clip into the defenceless fighter who died immediately._

_Everything was quiet, as the people could only stare in shock of the sudden murder that just took place._

_Ren immediately felt rage course through him and screamed in anger_

"_NO MORE KILLING!"_

_(Screen darkens)_

"He just killed him! He was defenceless and that bastard just killed him!" screamed Yang in anger after witnessing the murder.

Everyone else were also feeling the same anger that Yang was expressing but knowing that there was nothing they could do made them keep their anger to themselves.

"I can't believe I became that…that thing again. He was absolutely brutal but he managed to snap out of it in the end" said Ren who was happy his 'other' stop himself from killing the defenceless man but was just as angry at Roman for shooting and killing someone who was already beaten.

"**I'm sorry you had to see that, especially since it's your first viewing since returning" apologised their host sincerely.**

"**Hmm how bout I make it up to you" **said Ethan who then gathered energy into his palm and with a deep breath snapped his fingers.

A flash lit up the room and a new figure could be seen. It was a muscular blonde haired man wearing cargo shorts, he had a tattoo on his arm and at his feet was a corgi.

"What the heck!? Where the hell am I?" questioned the blond man but was tackled to the ground by two missiles screaming "DAD".

The now revealed Taiyang Xiolong could only stare in at his daughters who were hugging him to death but immediately wrapped his arms around them.

"What happened girls? Did someone kidnap us? I swear if they hurt in any way I'll make them wish for death!"

"No dad, were fine but I think you need to sit down for this one"

END.

**Authors note: I am back, FINALLY! I am so sorry it took this long to update but I had MANY things going on and just couldn't find the time to update. I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting but I am back! Ok now that that's out of the way I'd like to thank you all for liking my story it really means a lot. One of my reviewers commented that he was not a fan of the Bumbleby ship and that I shouldn't hate him for it.**

**I'm going to make this clear, if you don't like a certain ship I won't judge you, we all have our own opinions and just because I like the Bumbleby ship does not mean I dislike all other ships. But I'm also not going get into any shipping wars with anyone, if you're here just to butt heads with someone who does not agree with your opinions on what FICTIONAL characters should be together then please leave this story and go bother someone else. **

**On that note a 'Guest' reviewer commented that it's people like me that's what's wrong with fandom just because I'm excited that Bumbleby might become canon. I bet if it was any other ship then he/she would not have said that, but I digress I'm not going to argue about this, I'm gonna enjoy the rest of my day and hope to see you all next chapter. Ja Ne !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys and girls, I'm back with another update that I hope you'll enjoy but before we begin I just want to pay my respects to Kobe Bryant and his daughter who tragically lost their lives. I hope the two of them are at peace and in our Lord's loving embrace and are shooting hoops in Heaven's court. R.I.P.**

**Chapter 13: Family Stay's Together**

"Wow, that's a lot to take in" said Taiyang after his daughter's explained that they were currently watching an alternate universe involving their friend and teammate. If it wasn't for the fact that Qrow and the professors as well as the mysterious being were there to confirm it, he probably would not have believed it.

"I know it sounds unbelievable but trust me dad, everything we see here is very real" said Ruby.

After remaining silent for a moment, "I believe you all and I'm grateful for you for allowing me to experience this with my family" sincerely said Tai to Ethan who nodded to the man as he was hugged by his two daughters.

"**Ok, now that you're all caught up we can resume the viewing"** and with a snap the dark screen came to life.

(on screen)

_After refusing to kill his opponent, Roman took matters into his own hands and mercilessly shot the defenceless fighter much to Ren's shock and horror._

_He was then subdued with a new collar and taken back to the hideout where he was currently being punished for disobeying a direct order._

"_I decide when there's no more killing! Me! The master commands and the dog obeys!" screamed Roman as he viciously punched Ren in the face before drawing his gun and pointing it at the boy's face._

"_I will kill you!" he threatened._

"_Put him to bed" he ordered his men, who tossed Ren into his cage which knocked the boy out as bounced down the stairs while the thugs walked away without remorse._

_(0ff screen)_

Taiyang was shaking in anger as witnessed the cruel treatment of the young man who did nothing to deserve it. If any of his daughters were to experience even just a fraction of that type cruelty, there would not be a place on Remnant that would protect the one responsible from his wrath, he already lost two important people in his life and he would be dammed if he allowed his children to be lost without a fight and by the gods he would fight with everything he had.

"Even though you explained his circumstances, I can't believe what I just saw. That is not how you treat another person!" exclaimed Tai in anger while clenching his fists so hard if it were not for aura his palms would surely be bleeding.

He glanced in Ren's direction and saw the boy was being hugged by his orange haired teammate, no doubt just as upset as he was after seeing the young man be abused inn such a manner. His shaking fists were then grabbed by his daughters who offered their own form of comfort and who was he to deny any of it.

"Thanks girls, I really needed that" he gratefully said.

"No problem dad, were all in this together."

"Yeah, no matter what happens we'll always be there for each other."

"They're right Tai, no matter what" said Qrow seriously without even taking a sip from his flask.

Smiling at his family, Tai could not have asked for more in his life. He pulled his daughters close and returned to watching the screen.

(on screen)

_(At Ozpin and Nora's apartment)_

_The two occupants were sitting at the dinner table but nothing was being eaten. They were simply to overcome with worry and sadness to eat anything._

"_Why'd he leave?" asked Nora softly._

"_Maybe he some things to do" replied Ozpin without conviction in his voice._

"_But I thought he was happy here" said the orange haired girl while glancing at the empty seat at the table._

"_Well, sweetie, sometimes being happy isn't enough. Sometime, people have to go back and fix the things that made them unhappy before they were happy" explained Ozpin in hope of providing a bit of comfort for his step-daughter who was clearly hurt by Ren's sudden disappearance._

"_But I could help him" she softly said while fighting back tears._

"_I know" was Ozpin's only reply._

_(at Roman's hideout)_

_It was nearly midnight with a thunderstorm brewing in the air. In his 'room' Ren was laying on his bed feeling nothing but sadness as he thought of Nora and Ozpin, what where they doing now that he suddenly vanished from their lives. Shaking those unhappy thoughts from his head, he picked up the old children spelling book and began paging through it. _

_As he was going through the pages something fell from the back of the book. Picking it up, Ren found it was a torn picture that looked familiar, he examined it further and recognised the bottom of the photo as himself with someone who he assumed to be his mother but the picture was too torn to be sure._

_He then got an idea and climbed to the top of his cage and as quietly as he could, slid open the hatch._

_(off screen)_

"I wonder what Mr Lie has planned" said Glynda with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Everyone turned to her and she elaborated, "He's taking a big risk leaving the confines of the cage like that. If he is caught by Roman or one of his henchmen, who knows what punishment they will inflict on him."

Nodding in her direction Winter said "I agree with you that he is taking a big risk but he clearly feels the reward will be worth the risk. Otherwise he wouldn't be sneaking around with Roman Torchwick around."

"I just hope he finds what he's looking for and fast, so he can leave that awful place and return to his real family" said Jaune with Nora and Pyrrha agreeing whole heartedly.

"If it has anything to do with our mother, then we'll take any risk, no matter what it is" said Ren with determination.

(on screen)

_After climbing out of the cage, Ren walked to Roman's desk and found all the photos he found of the prostitutes the crime boss slept with and started dumbing them on the desk_. _Ren quickly examined each photo as fast as he could before he finally found the one he was looking for._

_The photo in his hand showed a beautiful woman with long brown hair smiling softly at the camera. Ren fell backwards into the desk chair as he stared at the woman who no doubt was his mother. His emotions were all over the place but before he could even start to cry he heard Roman return with another prostitute on his arm. Ren quickly switched off the lamp and turned chair around just as Roman and the woman got to the desk._

_The two were giggling wildly and Roman started to tear the woman's clothes off but before he could go any further he noticed all the photo's sprawled on his desk. Blinking in confusion he turned on the lamp, only for Ren to turn the chair around and scream in anger._

"_You lied to me!" he thundered at Roman who jumped in surprise while the woman ran off._

_Getting his wits back, Roman thundered back, "What are you doing in my fucking chair, you little retard!?" but was grabbed by his neck brace by an angry Ren who shoved the photo in his face._

_(off screen)_

"Swear!" shouted Ruby while pointing at the screen in a dramatic fashion.

"Ruby we went over this, they can't hear you and even if they could there's no way for them to put money in your swear jar" said Yang while their father just chuckled at the childishness of his youngest daughter.

"It's the thought that counts" countered Ruby before sticking her tongue out in defiance.

Rolling her eyes at their partners childish behaviour, Blake and Weiss just continued to watch the screen with interest at the revelation that Roman knew Ren's mother even though he denied it when he was questioned by the collard boy earlier, why did he hide it and was he hiding more secrets?

(on screen)

"_You lied to me!" screamed Ren again before gesturing to the photo in his hand._

"_This is my mother. You knew my mother!" he said with betrayal, anger and sadness in his voice._

_After regaining his composure but still in winced in pain while being in Ren's grip, Roman explained, "She was a whore. Do you know what a whore is Ren? Money for sex. Like the girls I bring here, I did everything I could to help her…" he trailed off. "I liked your mum. She understood me, if there'd be anybody really special, it would have been her." Said Roman who for the first time, seemed to show genuine sympathy and sadness towards Ren._

_Ren let go of Roman who rubbed his neck to get rid of some of the pain before continuing his explanation, "When your mother died, I felt I owed it to her to raise you. To protect you. Look her picture is here" said Roman after rummaging through the photos and picked up one that showed a younger Roman with his arm around Ren's mother as they smiled at the camera._

"_Look…I'm sorry I lied to you Ren. It was out of love" Roman said with sadness and regret in his voice._

_The emotions were now a whirlwind inside Ren as he listened to his 'master' seemingly pour his heart out and reveal his hidden secret. Yes, his mother was dead but there was still something bothering him, Roman said she died but did not say how she died. Why would he keep that hidden if he was coming clean now? Ren's train of thought was cut off by Roman who roughly grabbed the boy's hair and forced him to look into his eyes that now held none of his previous sadness in his eyes but instead his usual cruel self was in place._

"_Now, let's go make up some of that money that you lost for me the other night" he said before viciously dragging him outside and shoving him inside the car with Lefty and the three of them drove off into the night._

_(off screen)_

The students were all feeling a mixture of emotion at the revelation that Roman knew Ren's mother all along. The professors however were feeling something different as they knew from one of the earlier viewings, after the on screen Ren had a flashback of his mother being murdered and Roman was most likely the one responsible they were told not to reveal it to the students.

Ren had already figured out the woman in the flashback/memory was his mother and she was most likely shot, if the sound he heard was any indication but he still did not know who killed her. But with this new revelation on screen he had a suspicion of who was responsible but decided to watch and see before jumping to any conclusions.

"I can't believe he knew all this time; why would he not tell Ren he knew who his mother was?" questioned Ruby.

"He probably wanted to make sure he had absolute control of Ren, and I suspect he's still hiding something, something big" explained Weiss.

"Like what? What else could he be hiding?" asked Yang.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait and see"

(on screen)

_Roman, Lefty and Ren were no driving through town to resume collecting debts from people who owed Roman and the crime boss was currently talking to Ren who was silent as a mouse._

"_You know, Ren, sometimes in families you need a little tragedy just to bring everybody back together"_

_Before he could continue, Lefty decided to butt in._

"_Absolutely, boss. Y'know, it's like me and my brother back home. We used to go down to the beach every…"_

"_Excuse me! Like where's the manners? I'm talking!" said a very displeased Roman._

"_I'm just validating boss!"_

"_Did I ask for a validation?"_

"_No, but thought, y'know…"_

"_Will you shut your yap! Great now I've lost my train of thought. What was I saying?" Roman asked Ren who answered for the first time in a while._

"_Families"_

"_Right, right, yeah" agreed Roman._

"_They should be together" continued Ren._

_Nodding at Ren "Exactly. Families should be together." Said Roman._

"_No matter what" finished Ren._

"_No matter what" agreed Roman again, not noticing Ren's face change from sadness to determination._

_Quick as lightning, Ren reached over and grabbed the steering wheel and pulled to the left causing the car to start swerving dangerously._

"_Ren! What the fuck are you doing?" screamed Lefty as he struggled to control the vehicle with Ren moving the wheel in a different direction._

"_Slow down!" screamed Roman desperately but before Lefty could hit the brakes, he was bitten on his hand by Ren which distracted him long enough for the car to collide with another parked vehicle, which flipped their car in the air and made them land on the roof before coming to a stop._

_The car was completely totalled and the only movement came from Ren who painfully crawled out of the window with a new cut on his forehead which was bleeding profusely. He removed the new collar from his neck and without a second thought ran off to his true family, leaving the unmoving forms of Roman and Lefty in the wreckage of the what once was a car._

_(Oz and Nora's apartment)_

_(bang)_

_(bang)_

_(bang)_

_Ozpin was just about to get ready for bed when he heard loud banging from the front door. Getting up from the couch, he was joined by Nora who opened the door to reveal a wet and bleeding Ren who was shivering uncontrollably._

"_My mother, she was a whore" was all he said to the occupants who could only stare in shock at the young man who suddenly vanished, only to reappear on their doorstep. _

_Without saying anything, Nora pulled Ren into the apartment and after closing the door, gave him the biggest and tightest hug of his life._

"_Please don't leave like that again" she sobbed into his chest._

_Ren, unsure of what to do next, wrapped his arms around the girl and softly said, "I promise, I won't leave you."_

_Ozpin simply smiled at the scene and decided to question Ren later after the two teens calmed down and Ren's wounds were treated._

_(screen darkens)_

Every occupant of the theatre was smiling in happiness as they watched the reunion. Blake was especially affected as she thought of her parents and how she left on bad terms to join the White Fang only for her eyes to be opened to the true nature of the once peaceful organisation.

"Would they even talk to me if I called? They probably hate me; I know I would" she said to herself while her cat ears dropped in sadness and regret with tears threatening to fall.

Noticing her partners distress, Yang moved over and pulled the cat faunus into a one armed hug, "You ok Blake? Cause you know I got your back no matter what."

Wiping her eyes, "Thanks Yang, but I don't think you can help with this one, it's my parents, the last time I saw them I called them cowards and ran off to join the White Fang. When we got sent home for Christmas, I didn't go home I just hid away because I'm to cowardly to face them again! They probably hate me and I wouldn't blame them. I'm the coward not them" she finished, finally bursting into tears and clung to Yang who held her tight and stroked her hair gently to avoid hurting her ears.

The rest of team RWBY and JNPR could only look on in sadness and sympathy at their distressed friend who was being comforted by Yang.

Suddenly Taiyang got up from his seat and walked over to the duo. Placing his hand on Blake's shoulder got her attention as she stared at the father of her two teammates.

"Let me tell you something I learned from being a parent Blake, no matter what your children do, whether it upsets us, makes disappointed or even angry we will never ever hate our children. We will always love and forgive them because we know what it's like to be in their shoes, we've made mistakes when we were young and even as adults we still make mistakes, you just have to learn from the mistakes you made and learn to live with them and eventually forgive yourself. I guarantee if you were to call your parents right know to ask for forgiveness, they would do it without a second thought, so no more tears ok" he finished with Blake now looking at the older man with appreciation and gratefulness.

"You should listen to dad, he gives awesome advice, even though he can be a bit of dork sometimes" said Yang with a smile.

Blake nodded in appreciation and finally noticed the position Yang and her were in. Blushing brightly, Blake quickly removed herself from the blonde brawler's arms, much to Yang's amusement.

Suddenly grinning up a storm Yang teased, "What's wrong Blakey? Didn't you enjoy being in my arms and resting your head on my chest? I you wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask, I don't mind." She finished with a shit eating grin on her face.

"I-I don- I mean I-I" stuttered Blake as Yang's teasing caused all sorts of scenarios to go through her head and with a final thought of her and Yang on a bed together caused steam to erupt from her ears and made pass out with a goofy smile on her face.

"HAHAHAH I guess she can't handle all of me yet" laughed Yang as she helped he partner sit more comfortably while Tai could only shake his head at his daughters behaviour.

"Now look what you did you blonde barbarian, have you no shame!?" angrily exclaimed Weiss.

"Nope" replied Yang while popping the p.

"**Quite amusing, aren't they?" **asked Ethan as flashed in next to the professors and watched the two teams joke and laugh with each other.

"Yes, they are and they're supposed to be the future protectors of Remnant" said Glynda.

"**Oh but they will be, trust me I see great things in their future but also many hardships that they will need to overcome. For now, however let them enjoy themselves while their innocence is still intact, after all the innocence of a child is one of the most precious things in the world and they should keep theirs for as long as possible" **explained their host with pride but also sadness in his voice.

**("I hope when this as all over, you'll all be victorious") **thought Ethan to himself as he thought of the looming threat in the future.

"I'm sure they will conquer all obstacles that will stand in their way" said Winter confidently as she watched her sister interact with her team and friends, while they may seem a bit unorthodox it was clear Weiss was thriving with her teammates and was genuinely happy and that's all Winter could ask for.

"I agree; I see great things in the future for our students" said Ozpin while sipping his coffee that never seemed to end.

"**Indeed, now you're all free to recuperate while I gather energy for the next scene, so please enjoy the refreshments and facilities."**

With his piece said, Ethan once again vanished, leaving everyone to their own devices.

Blake however moved to the back of the theatre to organise her thoughts when suddenly Ethan appeared in front of her holding a scroll that was pitch black in colour.

"This a special scroll thatcan contact anyone from this theatre, I know still feel undeserving of forgiveness but I advise you to give yourself and your parents a chance."

Handing her the scroll Ethan vanished and Blake stared at the device in her hands for what felt like forever. Finally, she took a deep breath and activated the scroll and called the number of her family's home.

"Hello?" came the voice of a woman who answered.

Fighting back tears, Blake answered, "Hey mom"

END.

**Authors note: Well another chapter is done and dusted and I apologise if it seems short but classes are killing me. I'll try my best to make them longer, I know you guys enjoy the story (I hope you do) and I don't want to let you all down. On another note I caught up with RWBY this week and MY…GOD, is all I can say at the moment. I won't spoil it for those that haven't seen chapter 12 yet but if you have then you know which scene made my jaw drop. **

**Sadly, the hatedome reared its ugly head again with death threats towards CRWBY for what happened in the episode and all I can say is WTF is wrong people today?! I thought we were bigger than this but I was clearly wrong since people lost their $#& and harassed the creators and writers for a single episode. **

**I'm not gonna go into much details but I'm just gonna say I hope there will be a time where everyone can peacefully express their opinions without resorting to death threats and other forms of violence.**

**No that my mini rant is done, I can only hope you enjoyed the chapter and still enjoy this story, I'll keep this story going thanks to all of you. See you next time. Ja Ne!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back to an update of RWBY Watches the Multiverse. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Unleashed, they belong to their rightful owners and I do not make any profit from this story. (I said it again! Now stop bugging me you blood sucking lawers!)**

**Chapter 14: Past Revealed**

(Back of the theatre)

"Hey mom" said Blake in a whisper.

"Blake? Is that you?" a surprised Kali Belladona answered at hearing her daughter's voice after so long.

"Y-yes, it's me mom…I…I know it's been a while a-and I… I just…" Blake trailed off as she began to sob.

Without warning she began to ramble, "I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry! I ran away from home and called you and dad cowards before joining Adam and the White Fang! You were right about them! Please forgive me please!" she finished and cried in desperation.

Kali, who was silent as she listened to her child felt her heart break in anguish as her daughter desperately begged for forgiveness. Not being able to remain silent any more, she finally spoke.

"Blake, please stop crying, hearing you in pain is breaking my heart so please no more crying. I know when you ran away you thought you were doing the right thing and I could never blame you for believing in something you thought was right. Your father and I always knew you would fight for what was right and we could not be prouder."

"And in case you're still feeling doubtful…I forgive you."

As soon as those words left Kali's lips, Blake immediately shed tears of happiness and relief.

"T-thank you mom, thank you so much!" cried Blake.

"I love you my little kitten and your father, whose been listening in this whole time loves you too" said Kali while glancing at her husband who just smiled at her in return.

"I you both so much, I have to go but I'll contact you again so we can talk more" said Blake.

"We would like that very much, talk to you soon and Blake, we'll always love you no matter what."

After that final greeting the scroll shut down and the cat faunus let out sigh of relief and felt as if a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Hey Blake! It's starting again, get your butt down here!" shouted Yang.

"Coming!" replied Blake with a smile and after sitting down back in her seat, gave a glance at the scroll in her hands and smiled, knowing her parents forgave and still loved her.

"**Is everyone seated?" "Then let's continue"** said their host and the screen once again came to life to reveal Ren, Ozpin and Nora sitting and drinking tea while discussing the photo of Ren's mother he found.

(on screen)

"_Look…not that I'm an expert, but I have to say, she does not look like, y'know, that kind of woman" said Nora as she examined the picture of Ren's mother._

"_What does that mean?" asked Ozpin in confusion._

"_Well, she's playing the piano" replied the girl._

_A thoughtful look crossed Ozpin's face, "What else is in the picture?" he asked._

_Nora then described the photo for the blind man, "There's a bunch of student's in uniform. There's a big stain glance window. It looks like an academy or something….and there's two baby grands back to back."_

"_What kind of baby grands?" questioned Ozpin quickly._

"_Pleyel, both" said Nora and her step-father suddenly got a look on his face that said he might of thought of something._

"_I've got an idea" he finally said after a moment._

_(off screen)_

"Whatever your plan is Oz, I hope it's a good one" said Qrow.

"I'm pretty sure any plan Professor Ozpin comes up with would ten times better than yours Qrow" jested Tai, which got a look of distain from the man and chuckles from the children and a barely noticible smile from Goodwitch and Winter.

(on screen)

(Music Academy)

_Ozpin and Ren were now seen walking through the halls of a music academy while being led by a blonde woman wearing a white blouse with spectacles._

_(off screen)_

"Professor Goodwitch!?" exclaimed the students after seeing the appearance of their combat instructor.

"Well Glynda, it would seem your counterpart is making her appearance" says General Ironwood as he took in her appearance.

"I must say, I was not expecting to see myself. It appears that I'm the headmistress of that academy and that I'm assisting your counterpart Professor Ozpin" said Glynda as she examined her and Ozpin's 'other' selves.

"It would seem that even in different worlds, you still come to my aid when I need it, you truly are a wonderful colleague and friend Glynda" said the silver haired headmaster with sincerity in his voice which got Glynda to blush, James to have a jealous look on his face, Qrow and Tai to chuckle slightly and the students, including Winter and Penny to just grin lightly at the sight of the usually stern and uptight Goodwitch blushing like a schoolgirl.

"C-can we just return to the viewing please" stuttered the blond professor.

The students laughed at this and agreed to turned their attention back to the screen.

(on screen)

"_Excellent job you made of tuning the piano's in the hall young man" complimented Professor Goodwitch as she led the two men through the hallways._

"_Why, why thank you ma'am" said Ozpin, accepting the compliment with a humble smile on his face while Ren helped leading him around the school._

"_Last fellow we had was so drunk he never found the hall. Ended up tuning the plumbing. Terrible mess." Glynda said with a dark look on her face as remembered the flooded hallways that day._

_Meanwhile, Ren was glancing around the hallways as they walked and suddenly he noticed the two piano's from the photo in one of the classrooms._

_All he could do was stare at them as he imagined his mother playing them. His musings were cut short as Ozpin called for him._

_The trio eventually entered a massive library and Glynda started to go through the files of the students._

"_Thirty-two years of faces and I've never forgotten one. Especially this one." Exclaimed Glynda as went through a few folders._

"_Why especially this one?" questioned Ozpin._

_Deciding to explain, "Brilliant girl. Absolutely brilliant. She was destined for great things we were sure of it. And then one day she just disappeared. We thought she'd gone home; we knew she had some money problems" trailed off Glynda as paused to let that sink in._

_She continued, "But her family wrote to us to ask why hadn't got in touch with them. Had a little boy and everything…"_

_During her explanation Ren was feeling all kinds of emotions flowing through him but the most prominent ones were sadness and relief. Sadness, that his mother was going through so much and was forced to work for Roman to pay off her debts. Relief that he was finally getting answers and hopefully some closure._

"_Ah Ha! Here she is!" exclaimed the blonde professor after finding the correct file. She pulled out one of the photos and handed it to Ren, who looked at the picture that showed a beautiful woman playing the piano in the classroom with a smile on her face and suddenly a memory resurfaced._

_(memory)_

_Ren's mother was practicing her music on the piano when she felt something hit her foot, glancing down she found her son grinning mischievously at her. Grinning in return she picked him up and started tickling him mercilessly which made laugh uncontrollably._

_Finally stopping, she placed a loving kiss on his forehead and set him on her lap and resumed her practice while her son listened to the lovely melody._

_(end memory)_

_After thanking the headmistress, the two men left the academy slowly walked back to the bus stop._

"_You ok" asked Ozpin with concern to his quiet companion._

"_I'm ok" replied Ren with a small smile, holding the new photo lovingly in his hands._

"_You sure?" _

"_Sure." _

_And with that said and done the tow climbed on the bus and made their way back home._

_(off screen)_

The teams of huntsman and huntresses in training looked on in happiness as their friend finally found some answers and got a little closure he so desperately needed.

"You ok Renny?" Nora asked her boyfriend who nodded and she wrapped her arms around him and the two of them sighed in harmony as they relaxed against each other.

Their teammates and friends watched as the two of them held each other lovingly and no dared interrupt them.

"They look so happy, being with each other" commented Jaune, as he and Pyrrha watched their friends cuddle each other.

"They sure do and I'm happy for them" said Pyrrha with a smile on her face.

"**I hate to break up your happy moment but I need to your attention please"** said Ethan with no a no nonsense tone which made everyone turn their attention to him.

Seeing that he had their attention he continued, **"I come with a warning, the next scene is going to be very hard to watch. A certain event is going to take place and before you ask I won't reveal what it is. I will tell you this though, the final piece of the puzzle will be found in the next few moments."**

With his piece said, Ethan flashed away and now with trepidation, everyone watched the screen and hoped that whatever came next wouldn't be too bad.

(on screen)

_Back at the apartment, Nora walked through the front door and when she noticed no one was there to greet her she started calling out._

"_Hello! Guys?"_

"_Oz!"_

"_Ren?"_

_After walking around the house she finally entered Ren's room and found him on the bed just staring at the photo of his mother that he got from the academy._

"_You were supposed to pick me up" Nora said with a little annoyance._

"_I'm sorry" was the soft reply._

"_You got another picture?" asked Nora after noticing it in his hands._

_Suddenly Ren sat up and turned to the orange haired girl in excitement, "the lady said that she was an excellent piano player."_

"_I'm sure" agreed the girl with a smile before she examined the photo. "You want to hear what she played?" _

"_How?" asked a confused Ren._

_Nora quickly found a magnifying glass and indicated on the photo the music book that his mother playing to was open and with the magnifying glass, they could make out what she was playing at the time._

"_See? Mozart sonata number eleven. Your mother didn't just play music. She played beautiful music, magical music. Great music." Finished Nora who after rummaging through her own music books found the one needed and after placing down she took a breath and began playing._

_(dun…dun, dun…dun, dun)_

_The moment the first key was played, Ren's world faded and his lost memories flooded back like a storm._

_(memory)_

_Ren's mother had just finished her practice and was playing with her son._

_(bang)_

_(bang)_

_(bang)_

_The loud knock on the door instantly made her frown and acting quickly, she picked up her son and placed him the closet and before closing the door put her finger to her lips to indicate to him to stay quiet._

_The young Ren peeked out of the closet and he could just make out his mother opening the door and letting two men in. One looked like an average man but the other was wearing an expensive white suit with a bowler hat and a gold ring was flashing in the sunlight._

_The man in white suddenly moved towards the woman started caressing her chest before he moved his mouth to her neck and started greedily licking her._

_Ren, who was witnessing all this accidently moved a hanger against the door which alerted the other man._

_Seeing the man focus on the closet, Ren's mother suddenly pushed the man in white off her and grabbed a vase and with all her might smashed it on his head._

_The man in white stumbled slightly and brought his hand to his head to feel blood flowing from the wound. He reached into his jacked and pulled out a revolver and after pulling back the hammer her aimed the gun the woman who gave one final look of love and acceptance to her son who was wide eyed at seeing a gun pointed at his mother._

_(bang)_

_The bullet tore straight through the woman's head and she died instantly as her body fell to the ground._

_(with Ren and Nora)_

"_Ugh!" Ren let out a gasp as he remembered the gunshot that killed his mother._

_(memory)_

_Suddenly Ren burst out of the closet with a scream of rage._

"_RAAHH!" He screamed before punching the accomplice in the stomach and despite only being about six years old, his punch sent the man rocketing back into the wall where collapsed, gasping for air._

_The enraged boy quickly turned to his mother's killer and pulled his fist back for another punch but the man in white was quicker and delivered a brutal back hand that sent the boy reeling onto the couch._

_The man in white suddenly got a thoughtful expression and indicated to his still gasping henchman to take the boy rather than kill him. The downed man finally got to his feet and picked up the boy who before he was dragged away grabbed his teddy bear and ripped off a photo of his mother from the wall._

_Just as he was carried out the door, Ren gave one final look to his mother whose eyes that were once full of love were now lifeless as they stared back at him._

_(end memory)_

"_Aghgh!" gasped Ren, out of breath as he stopped reliving the memory. _

"_I know what happened to my mother!" he said still out of breath to Nora who looked at him with concern on her face._

_(screen darkens)_

_(off screen)_

No one said a word, as they had just witnessed the murder of their friend's mother.

Ruby and Weiss were in tears as they were comforted by Ruby's father and sister, the memory was clearly too much for them.

Jaune and Pyrrha were hugging each other while trying to hold back tears of sadness.

The professors and headmasters all looked down as the paid their respects to a mother who gave her life to protect her child.

A commotion suddenly drew everyone's attention, Ren had gotten up from his seat with his head down and his eyes shadowed by his hair. His fists clenched so tightly if it were not for his aura that was flashing wildly would be bleeding.

Ethan flashed in, having an idea of what was about to happen.

"Send me there and take me to him, now." It so quiet, like a whisper but everyone clearly heard the order that came from Ren's lips.

"**I'm afraid I cannot do that, if I were to send to another dimension were another 'you' exists, it would upset the balance-"**

Ethan's explanation was cut off by and enraged shinobi leaping towards him with an enraged snarl on his face and his fist cocked back to deliver a massive blow.

"YOU SEND ME THERE RIGHT NOW! HE KILLED MY MOTHER! YOU SEND ME THERE NOW SO I CAN MAKE HIM PAY!" Screamed Ren in rage at being denied the chance to exact vengeance on the man who killed his mother.

Ren tried to land any blow he could on the other worldly being, and even though his anger was forcing his movement to be faster, it was also making him sloppy which would be his downfall.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, the green clad boy simply couldn't land a single blow, Ethan was simply dodging and misdirecting his attacks and that was frustrating the young man to know end.

Suddenly Ren dropped his guard and that was all Ethan needed, he rushed forward and brought his hand up to Ren's forehead and simply flicked his finger. Ren was sent flying back, through the seats of the theatre and crashed hard into the wall with his aura completely depleted.

"REN! RENNY! MR LIE REN!" Was that was heard from the other occupants after witnessing the normally calm boy lose himself in his anger and attack their host who promptly beat him with no trouble at all.

Nora was immediately at Ren's side as he collapsed, unconscious from the wall and was frantically checking him over for injuries. However, before she could continue, Ethan flashed in front of her and the girl instinctively covered Ren, as if to protect him from further harm.

"**Calm yourself miss Valkyrie, I mean him no harm, in fact I'm going to heal all his injuries so if you would please remove yourself from him. I promise he will be as good as new when I'm done."**

Reluctantly, Nora moved away from the downed ninja boy and Ethan moved his hands over him. A flash of green energy flowed from his hands and into Ren's body and all his aura flared back to life instantly.

Groaning, Ren sat up only to immediately be tackled by his girlfriend who started rambling in asking if he was alright and if he was in any pain.

"Nora I'm feel completely fine" he placated the girl who put her hand on her hips and gave him a stern look.

"Alright if you say so, but if you have any pain let me know and nurse Nora will make the pain go away!" she gleefully said which made Ren shiver with dread as he pictured Nora in a nurse outfit with her hammer and she was going to 'check his reflexes'.

Shaking that though out his head, Ren turned towards Ethan and immediately bowed his head in shame, "Please accept my sincerest apologies, I let my anger and grief consume me and I attacked you. I'll accept full responsibility and whatever punishment you see fit for me to receive" he finished with his head still bowed low and his friends and professors watching with concern as they waited for whatever punishment would be given.

"**Mr Lie Ren, you blatantly demanded me for passage to another dimension and then when I refused, you attacked me in my own domain. You are either very brave or very stupid considering the fact that I could wipe you from existence with a snap of my fingers.**

**But I won't punish you for feeling exactly what a normal person would feel after witnessing the murder of a loved one. I'm not going to punish you but I will give you a warning, charging headfirst without thinking will most certainly get you killed and not just you, but those that are fighting by your side. So learn to control your anger before it controls you."**

With his final piece of advice said, the mysterious host once again disappeared and left the people of Remnant to converse with each other.

"Are you ok Ren? That was a big hit you took, even though it was just a finger flick" said Jaune with a look of shock and awe after he watched his unofficial brother get sent flying by just one move.

"I'm ok everyone and I apologise for my actions, in hindsight it was stupid of me to try and take on a being of that calibur.

Everyone just dismissed his apology as they understood why he reacted in such a manner.

"At least now we know what happened, your mother needed money for her piano classes and to take care of you. So she started to work for Roman to earn money so you could live happily even if she couldn't. She was a really good mother and she loved you with all her heart" said Nora happily and hugged Ren who was then hugged by everyone in a massive group hug.

The professors were watching this with smiles on their faces and could only hope that they wouldn't lose their innocents just yet and would hold on to it for as long as they could.

END.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone, I want to apologise for the long update but life just got in the way. Any way this first reaction is almost over and I'm excited for the next one. I won't say which movie will be next cause I'm an asshaul and I want to leave you guessing. I hope you enjoyed more Glynda teasing, I now I did hehe. Also I hope I got the emotional scene of Ren/Danny's mothers death right, it was very hard to write and I gave it my best shot. On another note RWBY Volume 7 is at an end but FEAR NOT, Volume 8 and 9 have already been green lit so now all we can do is wait….yeah that's gonna be hell.**

**So I'll see you all in next time. Enjoy your life to the fullest and have a great day ya'll. **

**Ja Ne!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's here people! The final chapter of 'Ren the Dog'. I'm so, so sorry for the long wait but college and life in general kept me occupied. But I prevailed and finished the chapter, read and enjoy the conclusion to 'Ren the Dog'.**

**Chapter 15: I am home**

The occupants in the theatre had finally calmed down after witnessing the murder of Ren's alternate self's mother and then said boy attacking their host in a fit of rage only to be beaten with a flick of the finger.

After apologising profusely, Ren and the other teams and professors helped themselves to the refreshments and talked about various things until the screen began to flicker back to life. Everyone took their seats and the screen came to life.

(on screen)

_A cut and bruised Roman was currently in a supermarket with Lefty behind him chewing on an apple. They were looking for Ren and Lefty recalled the store where he ran into the once collard boy and suggested they search there._

"_I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but I really need to know where to find him" said Roman to the cashier while holding up picture of Ren._

_Maddie, the cashier looked at the suspicious men who were looking for the sweet and shy boy and knew she had to lie._

"_No, I've never him before in my life" she replied a bit nervously._

_Clearly not believing her Roman pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed it at the now frightened woman. "Let me rephrase the question" he said with a hard glare._

_(At Ozpin's apartment)_

_Ren and Nora were frantically packing suitcases full of clothing and other supplies after Ren explained to Nora how he remembered being taken after his mother was murdered by Roman for protecting him and had a feeling the crime boss would be looking for him after he escaped from them. When he finished his explanation, Nora immediately hugged and comforted him as the two of them broke down in tears._

_After the two teens finished crying they set about packing as much as they could before leaving to find Ozpin and hopefully leave town before being discovered. _

_(Off screen)_

"I hope they escape in time" Jaune said in worry as he watched his friends frantically pack their supplies and prayed they would be unharmed.

Pyrrha looked at her blonde leader and noticed his worried expression, "I'm sure they'll be fine, you just have to believe in them" she said while unconsciously grabbing his hand.

When the red head took his hand, Jaune could immediately feel his worries fade away as he drew comfort from his partner.

"Thanks Pyrrha, you always know what to say to make me feel better" thanked the blonde knight while squeezing the girls hand in his own.

Pyrrah, now blushing just replied "it's not a problem Jaune, I'll always be there when you need me" and without thinking moved closer to the boy and sat shoulder to shoulder without letting go of his hand.

The others either smiled or in Weiss's case rolled her eyes at the oblivious blonde and the clearly love-struck red head.

"_Just kiss already and be done with it!" _She internally screamed before watching the screen.

(on screen)

_Speaking of Ozpin, he had just returned home from shopping and was walking towards the living room when his leg hit one of the suitcases and he put his hand on it in confusion._

"_What is this?" Ozpin asked._

_His voice immediately caught the attention of the two panicking teens and Nora quickly got up and hugged the confused blind man._

"_Oh Oz, oh Oz, he remembered! I was playing the piano, the music and he remembered…."_

_Ozpin, now very concerned and confused grabbed his daughter to calm her down. "Slow down, slow down, what did he remember?" he asked his still frantic daughter._

"_His mother! Who killed his mother!" she exclaimed which shocked the blind man to his core._

"_You remember who killed your mother?" he asked incredulously to Ren._

_But the boy didn't answer, with his animal like hearing he picked the sound of cars stopping outside the building and when rushed to the window to check, his heart dropped when he saw a small army of men carrying various weapons enter the building to look for him._

_(off screen)_

"This is not good! How are they going to escape with that many people looking for them?" a worried Ruby asked.

"Don't worry, my Renny will find a way! He'll think of something that will surely get them out safe" proclaimed Nora with confidence in her tone.

While Nora was confident the others were still a bit uneasy. It seemed that the only way out would be to sneak out which looked impossible with so many people or to fight and defeat them all, which while feasible was still a big risk. Winter then decided to find out what exactly was Ren's 'others' chance of survival.

"Penny, I want you to run a calculation on the chances of Mr Lie Ren being able to defeat a large number of those criminals with his skills that you have witnessed throughout the viewing." Ordered Winter to the android who saluted.

"Of course specialist Schnee I'll begin right away" Penny replied and began running calculations at the speed of a super computer.

Finished, she faced the anxious faces of Ren's teammates and professors who waited for her answer.

"With my calculations, I predict that Ren with his fighting prowess will easily defeat close to 95% percent of those criminals with minimal effort before his body begins to tier. However, these calculations are based on the assumption that the criminals are not armed with firearms and are not skilled in hand-to-hand combat.

"That's more than what I thought, but that's good. He'll definitely get out alive, I mean we've been through much worse than a gang of thugs with no skills" said Ruby with everyone else agreeing.

"All righty then! Let's see Renny kick their butts and break their legs!" thundered Nora with a fist bump.

"YEAH!" Agreed other students and Penny.

(on screen)

_Ren, seeing all the men entering the building ran to one of the storage cupboards and opened it to see if there was enough room for Ozpin and Nora to hide in. There was and despite Ozpin's protests, Ren and Nora managed to get him in with Nora joining him afterwards._

"_Ren, Ren wait please" Ozpin pleaded but the young man just put his finger to his lips._

"_Shush" was his final words before closing the cupboard and charging into the building hallways to confront the intruders._

_It was time for the dog to be unleashed one last time._

_Four men appeared in the hallway and without hesitation Ren charged at them. The first two men fell easily to a punch from Ren and one tried to hit him with a baseball bat but the boy dodged and disarmed the man before knocking him out with a hard hit to the head. _

_The final man attempted to sneak in a kick but Ren casually caught the leg and brought his foot down on the knee and with an audible snap followed by howls of pain the man's knee broke instantly. More men appeared, causing Ren to quickly turn and run to find a better place to fight them off._

_Meanwhile, outside the building in the luxury car, Roman was giving orders to Lefty to bring Ren back alive as he would be worthless dead. Nodding to his boss, Lefty entered the building with a few more men leaving Roman in the backseat with a bald man dressed in white clothing that resembled a monks attire._

_(off screen)_

"Who's the baldy?" asked Yang which got some snickers from her sister and eye rolls from Blake and Weiss."

"Let's just wait and see instead of assuming anything" suggested Qrow.

"Agreed" said Winter which surprised not only herself but Qrow as well.

"Well, well, you finally warming up to me ice-queen? I knew it was only a matter of time, after all, who can resist all this?" said the normally drunk huntsman while gesturing to his whole body and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Winter recoiled in disgust and turned her attention back to the screen while ignoring man-child.

Professor Ozpin just sighed in resignation, "flirting was much simpler in my time" he said to himself.

(on screen)

_Still on the run from the gang of thugs, Ren managed to make down to the lobby where he was almost surrounded by all the men who were carrying a variety of melee weapons. "Raahh!" screamed Ren as he charged the waiting mob. A pipe wielding man took a wild swing, hoping to crack the boy's skull but Run ducked under the weapon countered with a massive uppercut that snapped the man's head back caused him to collapse. This seemed to stir the rest of the criminals to attack but Ren easily began to evade and counter all their attacks._

_After sweeping three men off of their feet, Ren picked up a discarded chain and began using it as a makeshift pair of nunchakus. _

"_Aaahh!"_

"_Oh god it hurts!"_

"_Someone stop hi-rghgh"_

_That was all that was heard from the mob of men that Ren was viciously beating with his weapon. One man tried to rush the boy but received a heavy chain to the ribs which cracked instantly. Another crept behind him only for Ren to spin and swing the chain into the man's face which resulted in a fractured skull and an instant knockout._

_(off screen)_

The occupants of the theatre, the students especially were all cheering as they watched the beat down Ren was giving and doing it with so much ease.

"Yeeeaaah! Go Renny! Break their legs and make them suffer!" cackled Nora with a positively evil smile on her face.

"Kick their butts Ren! No mercy!" cheered Jaune.

"Don't stop, your beating every one of them!" exclaimed Pyrrah who was really hyped up.

"Hit em with a right! Then fake with a right and pop him with a left! Cheered Yang and Ruby while shouting combinations.

"Fight well Ren, you can do this!" shouted Blake and Weiss while waving flags with Ren's name on it that they somehow made.

(off screen)

_After knocking another man down, Ren was suddenly hint in the ankle by a downed thug with a bat. Wincing slightly, Ren quickly back flipped over the second strike and landed knees first on the man's chest, which caved in his ribs with an audible crack._

"_Ahgg!" groaned the man in agony._

_Jumping to his feet, Ren noticed two of the men struggle to their feet. He quickly rushed forward and leapt off his feet to deliver a double drop kick that sent them flying through the window and into the street outside. _

"_Shit!" said Roman when he saw the men crash onto the floor. "You better get in there" he said to the bald man next to him._

_Nodding to Roman, the man climbed out of the car with a large knife in a sheath held in his arms. Glancing at the building, the man in white rushed inside to kill the man beating up the entire gang._

_(off screen)_

"That man will be trouble for our student's counterpart. I hope mister Ren will be up to for the task" said Ozpin to himself as he observed the new foe.

(on screen)

_Ren was now on the roof of the building with more men hot on his heels. Making to the edge of the building, the young man stopped his momentum with a foot to the wall before thrusting that same foot backwards into the closest thug's stomach that knocked his wind out. Quickly blocking two punches from the next man, he countered with a kick to the knee and a final cross to the face that put the man down._

_One brave man with a chain tried to intimidate the boy by swinging his chain around but Ren just threw his whole body into the man to knock him to the ground. Ren landed a karate chop to the downed man's chest before getting up running back to the exit but was blocked by the last remaining thug with a baseball bat._

_The man chased Ren to a chimney where he tried to attack the boy with his weapon only to be effortlessly beaten back. With a final kick to the midsection, the bat wielding man was sent back hard into the chimney and cracked the bricks which fell away to make a hole._

_Just as Ren caught his breath he spotted Lefty on the adjacent rooftop with a pistol in each hand, currently aimed in his direction. Thinking quickly, Ren jumped through the hole in the chimney and slid down just as bullets impacted the spot where he previously stood._

_Falling out of the fire place, Ren dusted himself off and cautiously walked to the door of the empty apartment but just he was about to exit the door he stopped as his enhanced hearing picked up the sound off someone landing behind him._

_He instinctively ducked forward just as a razor sharp blade passed overhead and cut through a bit of his hair, the blade came towards his chest this time but Ren managed to jump back in time to avoid getting slashed but his hoodie was cut instead. Now getting a proper look at his attacker, it was a bald man dressed in white pants and a loose fitting white shirt that was tucked in. The knife in his hands was held expertly and Ren knew he would need to be cautious of this foe and would need every bit of his skills to beat the man in front of him._

(off screen)

Everyone was tense as they observed the new foe, he was obviously skilled with his weapon as he nearly decapitated the boy on screen, but they had faith that their friend would be victorious.

(on screen)

_After narrowly dodging the knife, the man stepped forward and thrusted the blade's tip in hopes of stabbing Ren, but the boy was quick to react and grabbed the man's wrist and stopped the blade from entering his stomach. Undeterred, baldy pushed on and forced Ren to back up into the fireplace. No trapped, Ren had to continuously dodge the fast and deadly knife attacks by constantly bobbing and weaving which began to frustrate the man in white. The man suddenly twirled his knife into a reverse grip and slashed down at Ren who managed to again avoid being cut but a new tear was now on his jacked._

_As another strike descended to his head, Ren grabbed two rusty steel tongs from the fireplace and blocked the knife, surprising his opponent enough for him slash at his leg and cut the man's white pants a bit._

_The knife wielding man sent a death glare towards Ren who gave one of his own before attacking with his makeshift weapons. Even though Ren was highly skilled and had the advantage of having two weapons, the man in white was able to block all the attacks with his knife with little effort. Suddenly just as Ren missed his last strike, his opponent gave a massive backhand slash with his knife and even as Ren tried to block the knife, the stronger and heavier weapon cut through the rusty tongs with ease._

_Now without a weapon, Ren was too surprised to stop the side kick that hurtled him backwards and smash through the window._

"_HAAAAAAA!" Screamed Ren as flew backwards. Luckily he managed to grab a power line that was connected between the buildings. _

_(off screen)_

"Ren/Renny/Mr Lie!" shouted everyone in worry as they watched the boy get kicked out of a window over ten stories up.

They were all first surprised that the man in white could keep up with Ren's 'other' in a fight and almost kill him a few times, now they were worried that he might be too much for even Ren's counterpart to handle and their worries were reinforced when he was kicked through the window.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when on screen Ren grabbed the cable and stopped himself from plummeting to his death. Now calmed a little but still a bit worried, they all watched on to see what was going to happen next.

(on screen)

_Dangling on the cable, Ren brought his legs up to wrap around the cable to allow him to crawl underneath to safety. Glancing at the window he was kicked through he saw the man in pull his arm back and throw the knife towards him. Ren quickly let his legs fall from the cable and the knife just flew past and barely grazed his body, but the cable suddenly snapped and Ren was forced to hang on as he swung to the edge of the building. He managed to stop from slamming face first into the wall with his legs and noticed a window above his open, climbing up the cable, Ren as silently as he could, snuck through the open window that led to a bathroom were a woman was currently showering and singing to herself, not noticing the boy who was now trying very hard not to stare at the naked woman in front of him. _

_Forcing his eyes away, Ren quietly walked to the door and just as he reached for the handle, a fist punched through the wooden door and hit him directly in the face. The man in white forced the door open and delivered a jaw breaking kick to Ren's face that the boy barely blocked._

_The woman, who after hearing the commotion could only shriek in terror as she watched the two men in her bathroom try to beat each other with lightning fast kicks and punches. Finding a towel, she wrapped herself up and fled the apartment to call for help while the two combatants continued to fight._

_The man in white seemed to begin to overwhelm Ren with a barrage of kicks that were coming so fast Ren had to use all his concentration to block them all. Suddenly the two of them were forced into a small room with the toilet and the narrow space made it difficult to land hard attacks, so it came down too who was faster._

_Every time the man in white threw a heavy punch, Ren either blocked and deflected or avoided the attacks, which left dents in the wall and the same would happen when Ren attacked, the two them were so evenly matched that neither one could land a decisive blow. Ren suddenly did something unexpected and bit down hard on the man in white's chest which made him grit his teeth in pain. He grabbed Ren's head and pulled the boy off which ripped some of his skin as Ren's mouth was bloody afterwards. _

_(off screen)_

"HAHAHA! He just bit him! Oh my god I can't believe he did that!" laughed Nora while clutching her sides.

"While very unorthodox, it's no less effective" said Tai with Qrow agreeing with him.

"I guess his bite is just as bad as his bark" said Yang with a shit eating grin which made everyone but her father groan at the pun.

"Grimm dammit Yang!" groaned Ruby while pointing threateningly at her sister who just laughed in return.

(on screen)

_After prying the boys mouth from his chest the man in white tried to bring his hand down on his face but Ren blocked the attack and gave a quick body shot that winded his foe and made him slump slightly. Before Ren could press the advantage he was hit directly in his manhood by the crouched man which instantly made him clutch his jewels in agony._

_The bald man grabbed Ren by the neck and attempted to strangle him but now recovered from the low blow, Ren was able to pry the hands away from his neck and finally managed to land a few punches to the other man's face. Enraged, the man recklessly threw his head forward to head-butt the boy but Ren leaned to the side so the man just forced his head to hit the wall instead. Pulling his head back from the now dented wall, he once again tried to strangle Ren but this time, using amazing flexibility, Ren was able to bring his right leg up and kick his opponent on the side of his head which sent him sprawling out of the small room and into the bathroom door, he was then kicked through that and landed painfully on the floor in the living room which was filled with art sculptures._

_The downed man got his bearing quickly enough to dodge the stomp to the face and countered with a kick to Ren's chest that sent him to the floor as well. The two scrambled to their feet and cautiously circled each other, waiting for the opportune moment to strike._

_(off screen)_

The students and professors were all invested in the fight and it seemed like the two combatants were about to reach the climax of the fight.

"You can do this Ren; we believe in you" Jaune said to his teammate.

"Thank you, I'm grateful to have friends like all of you" replied the green clad shinobi of JNPR.

(on screen)

_The two fighters stopped their circling and now stood nearly face to face. With an unheard signal, they both started attacking with kicks that were all blocked by the other person. Stepping back slightly, the man in white chambered his leg and attempted to land a strong side kick but Ren evaded the attack and retaliated with a barrage of fast kicks to the head that were all avoided or blocked._

_Seeing an opening left by Ren, the bald man went for a high kick to the head but that's what Ren wanted, he ducked under the kick and swept the man's foot from under him which made him twirl through the air before landing painfully on his side._

_(outside the building)_

_Roman had instructed his driver to park the car away from the fighting on hopes of keeping his expensive car from being damaged._

"_This will keep her out of harm's way." He said to himself._

_(in the building)_

_Ren had pulled of his ruined hoodie, leaving him in just a long sleeved shirt. He watched as the man in white pick himself up and glare hatefully at him. Without warning, Ren rushed forward and drop kicked the man through the window which made him scream in terror as he fell. His fall was halted by Ren who managed to grab on to the man's pants leg and was struggling to hold his weight. A few seconds passed before the pants ripped and all Ren could do was watch hopelessly as the man fell to his death._

_Roman was sitting comfortably in the backseat of his car when a massive impact on the roof caused it to dent and the windows to shatter. Climbing out of the now ruined car, Roman glared at Ren who was watching from the window._

"_That is it! That son of a bitch! It's going on the bill, Ren! You hear me? It's going on the fucking bill and you're gonna pay me back! Believe me, you're gonna pay me back you bastard!" thundered Roman in furry as he pulled a semi-auto pistol from his dead driver and made his way inside._

_Ren ran as fast as he could to the entrance of the building in hopes of beating his former master but his hopes were diminished when came face to face with Roman who pointed his gun and began to fire. _

_Turning on his heel, Ren bolted up the stairs as bullets narrowly missed his body. Roman just calmly followed while reloading his gun and began to taunt the fleeing boy._

"_You know, it was your fault really" he said, referring to his mother's death._

"_You were such as scrapper. I could see the potential, with the right training, my own little guided missile. Listen Ren, I know we've had some rough patches but what family doesn't eh? Listen you get over this business, we can have plenty more." He finished before making to the floor were Ren fled to and caught a glimpse of the boy and quickly ran after him._

_(off screen) _

The occupants were now all seething in anger as they listened to Roman's taunts and the teams had to nearly hold Nora back again from attacking the screen when Ren's 'other' was compared to a weapon of destruction rather than a human being.

"He's not your 'guided missile'! He's a person with feelings! Something you don't clearly have." Seethed Nora with Ren trying to calm her down with his semblance.

(on screen)

_Turning into another hallway, Ren was confronted by Lefty and two other henchmen. Turning and running back to the stairs just as Lefty began shooting, Ren managed to find an open room and quickly scrambled in and locked the door just time before Roman and the others got to him. Catching his breath, Ren ran to the windows to use the fire escape but there were more thugs waiting in the road who opened fire at Ren who desperately through his body back to avoid being riddled with bullet holes._

_When the gunfire stopped, Ren got his feet and began searching for another escape route, he noticed the chandelier on the roof and with a big leap he grabbed the bottom of it and pulled it out of place which left a hole in the roof for him to crawl through. _

_Meanwhile outside the room, Roman and his underlings were waiting by the door for the boy to emerge when they heard bumps in the roof above them. Understanding crossed over Roman and he muttered, "clever boy" before ordering Lefty and the others to wait there while he went to the apartments on the next floor._

_(Ozpin's apartment)_

_Ozpin and Nora were still hiding in the storage closet and they were listening to all the sounds of fighting and gunfire throughout the building and they were praying for Ren's safety. Suddenly they heard the front door open and footsteps entering their home._

_Roman walked steadily through the apartment with his gun at his side as he scanned the living room for any sign of his dog. "Ren! Ren! Where are you?" he shouted but received no answer. He walked further and noticed something on one of the couches, it was Ren's old collar and seeing it here meant that the people living here were the ones that found and changed his dog to disobey him! _

"_Bastards!" he said with venom and noticed a pile of sleepwear on the bed. "Pyjamas? Fucking pyjamas!" he roared and proceeded to fire his gun around the room which made Ozpin and Nora instinctively duck and cover their heads while Ren, who was beneath the floorboard started to panic, thinking that one of his two loved ones were shot so he burst out the floor which got the attention of the two hiding people but Roman as well who followed the sound and found his dog waiting for him._

_(off screen)_

This was it, the final confrontation that would decide the fate of their friend's counterpart. Everyone was on the edge of their seat as watched the two face off.

(on screen)

_Roman pointed his gun at Ren and walked slowly towards the boy until he was about fifteen feet away. "This is it? Your refuge, your home away from home? This is your place of…awakening?" he asked mockingly._

"_Art. Books. Music?"_

"_For what? Did it make you a better person? Look what you made of it. Nice people took you in and gave you everything and look how you repay them. You destroyed their lives! Like you'll destroy any life because you're not meant for this kind of life, Ren._

_You're a dog. You're my dog. I fed you, I trained you, I own you and I should kill you like any responsible owner would do to a dog that caused this much pain, this much suffering." Ranted Roman with anger and resentment._

_Nora was desperately trying to hold back sobs as she and Ozpin listened to the man who caused the boy they loved so much pain in his life, rant about how Ren ruined their lives when they knew it was not true, Ren didn't ruin their lives, he completed it, he was now a member of their family and they would not let him go no matter what._

_(off screen)_

"That mascara wearing bastard! I swear if he were here right now I'd shove my foot so far up his ass he'd be tasting my feet for a week!" screamed Yang as she and the others witnessed Roman try to emotionally manipulate Ren.

"Oh you hold him down and I'll bash my shield so hard between his legs his ancestors will feel the pain" said her fellow blonde Jaune, who was sporting a malicious and angry look on his face that scared some of the professors but for some reason made his red-headed partner blush at his 'bad boy' persona.

"Yeah and when you're done I'll use Magnhild to break his legs and blast him into oblivion!" added Nora enthusiastically.

"Student's please calm down, we can discuss fitting punishments later, let's just see what happens next" spoke professor Ozpin.

(on screen)

_After collecting himself and taking a calming breath, Roman looked at Ren, who was keeping his head down in submission like when he used to be scolded in the past._

_Seeing this made Roman come to a decision, he held out his gun and let it drop to the floor which confused Ren but he lost his confusion when Roman pulled out the collar from his jacket pocket and Ren knew what was being asked of him._

"_Come home Ren" said Roman with false love. "All is forgiven. You'll be safe in a world that you understand" he continued to emotionally manipulate the boy._

"_What do you say? Forgive and forget?" he asked but got no answer." "I know just how confusing the world can get but we'll make it simple again. You, me… Our cozy little life. So come on Ren, come on."_

_Finally, Ren seemed to respond, he lifted his head slightly and began to slowly shuffle towards Roman who was now grinning from ear to ear as his dog was finally obeying him again._

_(off screen)_

Everyone was shocked, Ren's 'other' was seemingly going back to the life that turned him into a vicious attack dog and leaving behind the people that saved him.

"No don't do it Renny! You can't go back to that scum of a human, you can't leave me!" screamed Nora with tears of anger rolling down her cheeks and who could blame her, the boy she loved, even an alternate version of him was choosing a life of pain and suffering over her and it was killing her inside and out.

Ren immediately wrapped his arms around the crying girl who was sobbing into his chest and feebly hitting him but her hits had no strength behind them.

"I would never leave you, I made a promise and I will keep it even if it kills me, you know that Nora" assured Ren while Nora finally began to calm down along with everyone else.

"I'm sure mister Lie's counterpart has a good reason for seemingly accepting Roman's proposal but we won't know until we see what happens next, so please remain calm until everything is finished" said Glynda to everyone, who instantly agreed.

(on screen)

_Ren had finally walked back to Roman and was now face to face with him. Smiling at the boy, Roman held up the collar and was about to swing it over Ren's neck and finally have control of him once again._

"_That's it Ren, that's it. Welcome home." Said Roman as he swung the collar around but was surprised when Ren's hand darted up and caught the collar before it could circle his neck._

"_I am home" Ren said softly but resolutely._

_(off screen)_

The theatre's occupants all cheered as Ren made that declaration and immediately the two came together for a group hug with Ren in the centre.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you" said Ren to Nora as they were glomped from all sides which made them all laugh.

_(on screen)_

_Shocked by Ren's declaration, Roman reached behind him for his spare pistol but was back handed by and enraged Ren who was finally going to unleash his fury on the man who murdered his mother._

_Grabbing Roman's unbroken arm, Ren twisted the wrist which forced the man to drop the gun, followed up by a flurry of body shots that left Roman wheezing for air, end with Ren kicking the man in the chest that sent back into the wall of the fire place where he collapsed in pain. Ren waited for him to stand up and when he finally got to his feet, blood was dripping from his mouth and nose as he glared at the boy giving him a beating._

"_Raaaggghhh!" Roared Ren before delivering a massive punch to Roman's face that dropped him like a stone but was still barely conscious. Ren stepped on the arm covered in a cast that made Roman scream in agony but Ren was not finished, he mounted the man and began to strangle him viciously. _

_Nora, who was witnessing all this happen immediately knew she had to stop Ren from finishing what he started._

"_No, Ren! Don't! He's gonna kill him!" screamed Nora with tears as she and Ozpin pried the door's open and fell to the floor. _

_Ozpin and Nora scrambled to Ren's side and desperately pleaded with the young man to not kill the man beneath him even though he deserved it._

"_Don't do this Ren! Don't!" he pleaded._

"_He killed my mother!" screamed Ren, still clasping his hands down on Roman._

"_This won't bring her back! And you'll be just like him!" Ozpin pleaded further._

"_He is me. We're both animals!" screamed Roman._

"_No you're not an animal! If you kill him Ren, then everything you've done to make yourself happy will be lost" said Ozpin desperately._

"_Don't listen to this crap! We are animals!" thundered Roman in anger and pain. _

_But Ozpin was not about to let Ren throw his life away by killing this man. Nora could only watch in anguish as he step-father tried to desperately stop Ren from murdering the criminal and she hoped and prayed that Oz would be successful._

"_Ren if you kill this man they will lock you in a cage forever! You know why he wants you kill him? It's the only way he can justify what…"_

_Ozpin's pleas were drowned out by Ren when Roman made eye contact with him and decided to anger the boy enough to kill him._

"_Ren, listen to me. Remember your mother. Remember what I did to her. I screwed her everyday" he said with leer on his face. Ren was shaking in anger as Roman described how he abused his mother and was close to losing it._

"_I mounted her, like the bitch she was!" finished Roman which got a massive enraged scream from Ren who pushed Ozpin off and clasped on hand on Roman's throat and lifted the other to give the finishing blow._

"_You'll never be anything but a dog. You'll never escape what I made you, a killer. That's what you are and what you'll always be" choked out Roman. "Now be a good dog and kill me, come on get it over with, come on kill me! agh!"_

_Roman's ramblings were cut off by Ozpin smashing a potted plant over his head that knocked him out cold._

"_Shut the hell up" said Ozpin after crawling back to Ren's side. "That man could talk some serious shit" he said as he and Nora hugged the boy who finally collapsed into their embrace and just held on as he basked in their love._

_(one month later, Carnegie Hall)_

_Ozpin and Ren were sitting in a massive theatre, dressed in smart suits as they waited for Nora to perform._

"_You ok with that thing around your neck?" asked Ozpin as he felt Ren's bowtie on his neck._

"_Is it ok" Ren asked._

"_I'd say it was a decided improvement" joked Ozpin. Their conversation was interrupted by the announcer coming on stage._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the recipient of the hundred and college excellence in piano, Miss Nora Valkyrie!" the announcer introduced which got a massive applause from the audience and Ren who clapped the hardest._

_Nora walked on stage wearing a beautiful black dress that hugged her figure and accentuated her beauty, she walked up to the microphone to say what she would be playing._

"_My selection tonight is dedicated to someone wonderful."_

"_That's you" said a smiling Ren to Ozpin. "Oh no no, It's not me she's talking about" he said mischievously and gestured for him to listen further._

"_Someone whose life was quite literally, saved by music." Nora finished._

"_That's you my boy" said Ozpin while smiling lovingly at his daughter on stage._

_Nora sat down in front of the piano and the audience went silent as they waited for her to begin. Taking a deep breath, she pressed the first key._

_(dun…dun, dun…dun, dun)_

_Ren couldn't believe his ears, she was playing the music his mother used to play, instantly he found himself back in a memory._

_(memory)_

_An eight-year-old Ren was playing with his toys, when he suddenly heard the piano playing. He looked up and saw his mother practicing, she looked up and noticed her son staring at her and listening to the music, she gave him a loving smile and continued to play and the room was filled with the sound of beautiful music._

_(memory end) (Carnegie Hall)_

_Ren snapped out of his memory and continued to listen to Nora play his mother's song flawlessly. The smile that spread on his face was full of love and happiness as well as the tear that fell from his eye. He was no longer 'Ren the dog', he was just Ren and he was home._

_(off screen)_

There was not a dry eye in sight as everyone cried in happiness that the boy who went through so much was finally at peace with a family who would love and care for him.

Professor Ozpin was once again hit by an orange projectile, the projectile being Nora was hugging the headmaster with all her might as she thanked him profusely with happy tears on her face.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she rambled and all the headmaster did was smile and hug her back.

"You're most welcome miss Valkyrie but it was a team effort that saved him, so you should thank yourself as well" said Ozpin.

"He's right Nora, without you Ren wouldn't have been able to regain his humanity and also remember his mother and who she was" said her team leader with Pyrrha nodding in agreement.

"Alright so we're done here right? Can we go home now?" asked Ruby.

No one had an answer but suddenly a familiar flash lit up the room and once again Ethan appeared.

"**To answer your question miss Rose, yes I will be sending you back to Beacon Academy and everyone to their respective homes for the time being. It will take some time for me to gather enough energy for you to view another world, so while I gather the required energy you will return to Remnant and go on with your lives. I'll bring you all back when the time is right. So for now this is goodbye."**

Everyone nodded in understanding and after saying their goodbyes waited for Ethan to send them home.

Ethan lifted up his right hand and focused his energy which caused his palm to light up and with a deep breath, snapped his fingers. A bright flash filled the room and when it died down everyone was gone, leaving Ethan alone in the theatre. **"Alright, time to get to work."**

END.

**Author's note: We are finished with the first movie! I am so happy to have completed this. I honestly felt like dropping it a few times but you guys convinced me to keep going and I thank you all for that! I hope the final chapter was to your liking, I spent a while rewriting it and I still feel it's mediocre at best but at least it's done. **

**I'm still not sure when I'll begin updating this story but I won't drop it. I might be on hiatus for a while but I won't drop this story, BELIEVE IT!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this reaction and please leave a review and don't be shy to be honest.**

**I'll see you all next time and hope you all have a great day and many more. Ja Ne!**


	17. Chapter 17

**(In All Might's voice) HAHAHA! HAVE NO FEAR! BECAUSE I AM HERE! WITH A NEW CHAPTER! HAHAHA! (Ahem) I really need to lay off the caffeine hehe. I've finally gotten around to updating this story, I've decide that the next movie our lovable cast will be reacting to will be 'The Iron Giant'. So without further ado, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Iron Giant. They are owned by Roosterteeth and Warner Bros.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back**

"**Finally, it's time to bring them back."**

Ethan, the mysterious other worldly being brought his hand up and with a snap of his fingers lit up the once empty theatre and when it died down the seats were occupied by the residents of Remnant once again.

"What the? Hey we're back! We're back at the theatre!" cheered the leader of team RWBY, Ruby Rose excitedly as she took in her surroundings and found the rest of her friends, family and professors, who were all surprised to find themselves back to the 'viewing' area.

"So, we've returned, I assume that you've finally obtained enough energy to allow us to view another world" Ozpin stated as he sipped his coffee.

"**You are correct Ozpin, the next world that I'll be showing you won't be as intense as the last one. Also in this world, the main character will be Ruby Rose."**

"W-what, this story is going to be about me!? I-I don't think we should watch it. I mean, what if I embarrass myself?" Ruby rambled.

"Oh come on sis! What's the worst that could happen? I'm sure it can't be as embarrassing as the time you-."

Ruby quickly vanished in a flurry of rose petals and clamped her hand on her sister's mouth, "Sshhh! I thought we agreed never to speak of that again!"

Everyone just chuckled at the two siblings before Ethan got their attention once again.

"**As amusing as this is too watch, we really need to proceed with the next viewing. Now as I said earlier this world will focus on Ruby, more specifically her friendship with a giant robot from out of space."**

The occupant's jaws were all hanging at that.

"**I know it sounds impossible but instead of trying to explain everything you'll just have to watch and I'll offer some clarity on anything that's not clear, is that alright?"**

Everyone nodded and took their seats. Ethan snapped his fingers and the familiar appeared.

"**Alright we are ready to begin, be prepared to witness the story of the 'IRON GIANT'". **

(on screen)

_The scene began with the vastness of space being shown and the sheer scale of what was beyond the planets was staggering to the huntsman. Suddenly a beeping noise could be heard and a metal object was seen floating through space._

(off screen)

James was curious about what exactly he was seeing, "Excuse me, but what is that?"

**That is what is known as a satellite, it's a device used to communicate with each other despite being regions or even countries or Kingdoms in your case. They are also used for surveillance; governments often use them to locate terrorists and other criminal activities. That particular satellite is called 'Sputnik' and was the first foreign satellite to launched into space at the time."**

James's mind was racing a mile a minute, a way to communicate with people using a machine that was safe from being hacked, it seemed too good to be true and he immediately thought of a certain staff he had hidden in Atlas.

(on screen)

_The satellite floated around harmlessly when suddenly a ball of fire fell past the machine and was heading straight toward the planet below._

_(on Remnant, somewhere off the coast of Vale)_

_A fishing boat was caught in a massive storm and the captain was desperately trying to call for help with the radio. The captain, one Peter Port was struggling to keep his boat from sinking as he radioed for help. "Mayday! Mayday! This is the Annabelle. I've lost my bearings and I'm taking on water. My last good reading is…" Port trailed off as he saw what appeared to be a falling star or meteor hit the ocean with a flash of light that illuminated the sky momentarily._

_The silence was broken by the radio, "Vale Station to Annabelle. What is your position?"_

"_Grabbing the radio, "I don't know exactly, off the cost somewhere near Patch!" shouted Port. He then noticed a glowing light in the darkness and his hopes were lifted. "The lighthouse! I see it!" he said excitedly, but his joy was shattered when the supposed lighthouse turned and the single light turned to two that greatly resembled eyes of some kind._

_The sinking vessel suddenly collided with the strange structure, which sent Peter sprawling on the deck. Climbing to his feet, the man looked up at the tall object that he collided with and to his shock and horror the lights shifted down as if to stare at him. Peter took one fearful step back just he and his ship was enveloped by a massive wave. Peter struggled to keep himself from drowning as he was pushed around by the powerful currents and waves._

_Just as the last of his strength left him he was swept by a massive wave that dropped him on the face of a cliff. Grabbing on to the rocks, the tired man was able to haul himself to safety, where he noticed the real lighthouse was shining brightly in the night._

_(off screen)_

"Wow! What a way to open! I'm glad professor Port is ok though" said Nora who was pumped up from the exciting intro.

"I'm assuming that object that sunk the boat was the giant who Ruby befriends" stated Ren.

"Cool! I'm gonna have a giant robot as a friend! I wonder if it'll have any weapons that I can study" said a giddy Ruby.

Penny suddenly felt a slight pang in her chest when Ruby said this, "What is this feeling in my chest? I better run diagnostics when I return home" she said to herself softly so no would hear.

(on screen)

_(Morning after the storm)_

_After the storm had cleared and the sun cleared all the water from the roads, people began making their way to work and on one of the roads a figure riding a bicycle was seen. The person on the bike was a young girl with black hair that had red tips, she was wearing a pair of jeans, converse shoes, white top with a signature red hood. This was Ruby Rose and she was on her way to the diner where her mother was working as a waitress, Ruby was hoping to convince her mother to let her keep an animal she found as a pet, this wouldn't be the first time but Ruby was nothing if not determined._

_Parking her bike outside, she picked up the box that was on her bike and made her way inside. "Over here honey! Said the voice of her mother, Summer Rose, who was currently serving coffee to customer sitting at the counter._

_(off screen)_

"M-mom?" stuttered Ruby as she and everyone else laid eyes on a living Summer Rose.

Yang was just as shocked as she saw the woman who was more of mother to her than Raven ever was still alive, "I can't believe this, she's alive. How is she alive?" Yang's questions were halted when she heard sniffling coming from her sister and immediately rushed to her aid. Ruby was softly crying into her sister's chest while Yang gently held her and slowly rocked back and forth in an effort to comfort her distressed sister.

Tai and Qrow were just as if not more shocked at seeing the deceased teammate and wife in Tai's case alive and well.

"She's just as beautiful as I remember" choked Tai. The man was obviously emotional and was trying his hardest not to break down in tears. The sound of his daughter's soft cries brought him out of his stupor and he as fast as lightning was at Yang and Ruby's side before he wrapped them in a massive hug and began comforting them.

"**I'm sorry to have caused you such emotional distress, it was not my intention" **said Ethan when he flashed in.** "Yes in this world Summer Rose is alive and is raising her daughter on her own and before you ask, her husband was not Taiyang but instead she was married to Qrow Branwen who sadly died in the line of duty. Taiyang will play a role in Ruby's life but I won't go into detail, you have to watch and see for yourself."**

With that, Ethan flashed away, leaving some shocked people behind.

"I married Summer and Ruby is my daughter. I can't believe it, but the proof is right in front of me. Sucks that I'm dead though, but at to live more than I do" muttered Qrow as he stared at his former teammate who was smiling happily.

Tai, who now had successfully calmed his daughters, made his way back to Qrow and put his hand the slumped man's shoulder, no words were needed as the two men nodded to each other with smiles on their faces.

The professors of Beacon were quiet as they saw the deceased Summer alive in another world. Her death was one of Ozpin's many regrets especially since it was him that got her involved in the war with Salem and was most likely killed by the queen of grim or her underlings. He spared a glance at Summer's daughter wo was now surrounded by all her friends as they asked if she was ok and offered support if she needed it.

"I will find a way to defeat you Salem, this I promise" Ozpin thought to himself with a determination he thought he lost long ago.

(on screen)

_Waving to her mother, Ruby walked to the counter and sat down after placing the box with her new pet on the stool next to her. "Hey mom you won't believe our good luck. Guess what I found? She said, nearly bouncing in her seat with excitement._

_Immediately knowing where this conversation was going, Summer shut down her daughter's excitement, "Ruby we've been through this before. No pets." _

"_But he's not a pet mom, he's a friend" pleaded the young girl but her mother was not budging an inch. "We've got to rent a room if we're gonna make ends meet" Summer tried to reason but her daughter was also not giving up easily. "You won't even now he's there, I'll cage him" bargained Ruby. "Until you feel sorry for him and set him free in the house!" smirked Summer as Ruby looked down, knowing that's exactly what she would do. "Do you remember the racoon Ruby? I remember the racoon" shivered Summer as she remembered the previous animal Ruby brought home._

_Having one last card to play, Ruby gave the best puppy-eyed look she could and begged, "Please mom, at least look at him."_

_Sighing in defeat, Summer finally gave in, "All right. Where is this guy?". Ruby grinned in victory and turned to pick up the box but let out a gasp when she saw the lid was off and her new pet was missing. "I will…go get him!" she said nervously and sped through the diner while her mother just shook her head at her daughters behaviour and continued her work._

_After a few seconds of searching she spotted her pet, a squirrel running on the floor and under the table of a customer, a man wearing sneakers and cargo shorts from what she could see. Standing up from the floor, Ruby attempted to get the customers attention but he seemed to be reading a newspaper and not paying attention. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Sir? Excuse me-!" she said loudly at the man before pulling the paper away to reveal a blonde haired man who was actually sleeping._

_(off screen)_

"Check it out! It's dad!" exclaimed Yang and Ruby at the same time while the man in question took in his counterpart's appearance. "Nothing seems to be different, I even wear cargo shorts in other dimensions…awesome!"

"Dammit Tai! Can you wear anything other than those damm shorts?" said Qrow, questioning his former teammates fashion sense. Offended, Tai pointed angrily at the usually drunk man, "Hey! Cargo shorts are awesome and totally cool to wear! Just ask the girls."

Taiyang's hopes wear crushed when he noticed both his daughters wouldn't make eye-contact with him and he could feel his heart break and shatter.

"I'm sorry dad but Uncle Qrow's right, you wear those shorts too much. Don't you think you could try something else?" asked Yang which made her father clutch his chest in agony. He looked to Ruby who wouldn't face him. "I'm sorry!" was all she could say before covering her face with her cloak.

Poor Tai felt his soul leave his body as he sat in a corner with a cloud of depression over his head while drawing circles in the ground and mumbling about how his children where turning against him.

"Haha, don't worry bout your dad girls, he'll snap out of it soon, let's continue watching" said Qrow to the girls who were feeling guilty at making their father sad.

(on screen)

_The sleeping man started to stir and groggily opened his eyes to see a young girl wearing a red cloak standing at his table, "W-what's that?" he sleepily asked._

"_Please don't move. My pet's under your table. Don't look!" Ruby said frantically as the man took a glance down his table but sat up straight at the girls pleading voice._

"_If you make a scene, my mom won't let me keep him" explained the cloaked girl. "What kind of pet, kid?" asked the man now fully awake._

"_A squirrel, but don't worry he's friendly" she told the man. Their conversation was halted by the familiar voice of Peter Port, the captain of the fishing boat that was lost at sea. He was currently telling a group of men what he saw before his hip sunk but it seemed the men weren't believing a single word the man was saying._

"_I'm telling the truth, dang it! It came from outer space. I saw it as it heading towards land. I called the government in Atlas about. Maybe it was Sputnik or an invader from Mars. That's what it is an invader from Mars!" rambled Port which made Ruby's imagination run wild at the thought of alien's invading._

_Port then continued his wild rambling, "A spaceship of some kind. An unidentified flying object."_

"_Unidentified?" interrupted one of the men, "Knowing you it was either whiskey or beer" he joked which made the others laugh while Port hanged his head in embarrassment._

_Deciding to stick up for the poor man, Tai spoke up, "Hey, I saw it too." This made them quiet for a second before the same man who joked just replied that he rest's his case which them all laugh again._

_Taiyang just waved off and turned back to Ruby who was now almost in his face._

"_I believe you. What if it is Sputnik or a flying saucer from Mars? I bet we could find it" she said with excitement. "Sorry kid, I didn't really see anything. But if we don't stick up for the kooks who will?" asked Tai playfully before Ruby's mother walked over to them._

"_Is my daughter bothering you, sir?" she asked, just as Taiyang was about to answer his eyes widened before he slammed his palms on the table, "No! Call me Tai" he said through gritted teeth and a forced smile. The mother and daughter stared at the man after his strange response for a few seconds._

"_Ruby, you were going to get your pet, honey?" asked Summer after a few moments. "I will mom. Right after I'm talking with-"_

"_Tai" said the man, still through gritted teeth._

"_Tai" confirmed Ruby with a nervous laugh. _

_Deciding to trust her daughter, Summer left the duo and resumed her duties._

"_Found your pet" said Taiyang with fake and exaggerated enthusiasm._

"_Where?" questioned Ruby while looking around._

"_It's up my leg man, the squirrels in my pants Ruby. I'm trying not to wig out here!" gritted out Tai while the girl tried to keep him from making a scene._

"_Don't wig out" she pleaded but the poor man was on the verge of a making a massive scene and all it needed was one more push._

_Tai desperately tried to keep calm but as soon as he felt the animal start heading north, he had to intervene. Giving Ruby an apologetic look, he stood up, kicking his leg to force the squirrel to his neither region._

"_I'm sorry kid. I'd like to apologise to everyone in advance for this" he said before unzipping his pants, freeing the trapped animal which wasted no time inn causing chaos and panic as it jumped and dodged the patrons and made them scream in surprise and drop their food._

_Tai gave Summer a sheepish grin as he asked for the check but all he got was a smouldering glare instead. Ruby just smiled and tried to hold in her laughter at what just transpired. _

_(screen darkens)_

Laughter was all that was heard in the theatre as the students were holding their stomachs in laughter, even the normally reserved Blake and the uptight Weiss were clutching their sides as they laughed at what they had just seen.

Qrow was especially laughing and knew he would never let Tai live this down for a long time. Speaking of the man, he was blushing slightly in embarrassment but would admit he found the whole thing hilarious, even if it was his counterpart.

"**Ok, I'll have to end it there for now, I'll let you view the next scene as soon as I can so as usual, make yourselves comfortable and enjoy the refreshments and facilities provided"** Ethan said after the screen went dark.

His guests nodded and left their seats to either get something to eat or just talk with one another while they waited for the next scene to start.

END.

**AN: I have returned after a long hiatus with another chapter and this time it's 'The Iron Giant' that will be viewed. I felt that since the dark world of 'Unleashed' was done, our lovable cast should react to something more light-hearted and wholesome, hence 'The Iron Giant'. Sorry if the chapter seems rushed, I didn't have much time on my hands and had to constantly rewrite, but I still feel it's underwhelming. Hope you still enjoyed it and don't be afraid to review.**

**As you all know Covid-19 has sent everyone into a panic and I want to implore everyone to take the correct safety measures to protect yourselves as much as possible and to be absolutely careful if you have to leave your home. Don't tale unnecessary risks, you only have one life, don't lose it doing something foolish. **

**As usual I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, even though my campus has closed, we still get work and assignments online so I'll still be busy. **

**That's enough of this serious talk, I hope you all keep safe and well, I'll see you next time with a new chapter that we all will enjoy.**

**Ja Ne!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back people of the world. Enjoy another chapter of 'RWBY REACTS'.**

**Chapter Two: First Encounter**

After everyone had satisfied their hunger and other needs, they retook their seats and waited for the screen to switch on and show them the next scene of the story. They didn't have to wait long as the screen came to life and Ruby's counterpart was seen just arriving home with her bicycle.

(on screen)

_Ruby parked her bike in the barn next to the house and after locking it up she made her into her home and heard the telephone ringing. _

"_Hello, this is Ruby Rose speaking. Who's calling?" she asked on the phone._

"_Ruby, I'm really sorry but I need to work late tonight. There's some chicken in the icebox. You can have that and some carrots-." Summer listed off but her daughter had other plans as she lifted the lid of the bread bin to reveal different sweets and cookies._

"_I'm way ahead of you, mom" said Ruby while smirking internally._

"_I'll make it up to you, okay? I love you honey."_

"_Me too."_

"_Oh and Ruby…no scary movies, no late night snacks, in bed by eight, got it" ordered Summer sternly._

"_Come on mom, it's me, remember?" said Ruby with a completely false innocent tone._

_(off screen)_

"Ruby Rose! I thought you were done sneaking junk food to bed. We are going to have long talk young lady" said Tai sternly but was struggling to not to crack at his daughter's puppy eyes as she stared at him. "That's not going to work s-so just stop it now." But his resolve instantly shattered the moment Ruby's lip quivered and a few tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Knowing he was defeated, Tai just sighed tiredly, "Alright you win, you can have as much junk food as you want."

Ruby pumped her fist in victory while her uncle Qrow patted her defeated father on the back and saying not to feel too bad as many had fallen to her adorableness and that only Summer was immune to it.

(on screen)

_It was almost 10pm and Ruby was still wide awake and watching a scary on the tv in a makeshift fort she made out of blankets and pillows. Her eyes were glued to the television set while also stuffing her face with junk food._

"_**Why, the porpoise can communicate telepathically, Miss Melon. If we can translate at least 15% of their brain matter into ours….we may be able to read minds." **__Said the man in the movie as he gestured to various tubes filled with liquid and brains floating in them to a woman with him. Suddenly on of the tubes fell and spilled the brain on the floor.__** "Darn, a perfectly good brain wasted. I think you've seen enough, so how about a nightcap? Let's say, my place?" **__he suggested._

_The woman just giggled, "__**I was thinking the same thing. Mind reader" **__she teased._

_Ruby just groaned at the flirting but continued to watch._

"_**Darn, I seem to have left my keys in the lab" **__said the man as he searched his pockets before walking back to the lab. He opened the door and flipped the light switch, but nothing happened. Because of the darkness he didn't notice the brain on the floor move on its own as if it were alive._

"_You're gonna get it" said Ruby with a mouth full of popcorn._

_Finding his keys on the table, the man turned to leave but heard a strange sound from the corner of the lab. Deciding to investigate he cautiously walked to where the sound originated from._

_Ruby's attention was drawn from the tv to a weird noise coming upstairs. Grabbing her water gun, she made her upstairs to investigate. She got halfway up the stairs when she heard the man on the movie screaming 'no' over and over in fear and horror._

_Racing down, Ruby leaped over her fort and crawled right up to television to witness the man's head be covered by some kind of massive brain monster before the whole screen turned to static._

"_Come on! Stupid antenna" she frustratingly said before finding a flashlight and climbing out a window and into a tree to climb to the roof. _

_She made easily to the roof and slowly walked to were the antenna was supposed to be but all that was there was a torn piece of metal, it's as if the antenna was ripped off completely. Surprise filled the girl as she took in this revelation. She aimed her flashlight further along the property and found various fences were and other equipment were smashed or ripped apart. She scanned the floor and found the destruction led to the forest._

_Silver eyes widened from the scene as she whispered "Invaders from Mars!" to herself before narrowing her eyes in determination._

_(off screen)_

The members of team RWBY all recognised the look on Ruby's 'other's' face and they knew she was going to do something extremely dangerous. They were proven right when the on screen Ruby started collecting supply's which consisted of combat boots, a sniper bb gun which she taped the flashlight to.

"You dolt! You better not be thinking of running into that forest all alone with only that toy to protect yourself with!" Weiss said with frustration, anger and concern in her voice. Sure she found her partner could be annoying at times but that didn't mean she would want any harm to come to her.

"I'll be fine Weiss, I'm used to going through forests alone and I'm pretty sure my counterpart knows how to navigate her way through there, so don't worry, noting will happen to her/me" assured Ruby with confidence.

Yang was looking at her sister with pride. Pride for how far she had come from the once shy and awkward girl to the confident headstrong leader she is now. She knew her sister was going to take the world by storm and she hoped she would be there to see it.

(on screen)

_After collecting all her supply's, Ruby put on her signature red hooded cloak before saluting herself in the mirror. She ran out the back door and into the dark forest to find who or what was hidden there._

_She had been waking for a few minutes and the deeper she got into the forest the more destruction she found. There were sections on the floor that looked torn, some trees were missing sections of bark and there was even a tree that had been completely uprooted and the young girl was seriously thinking she made a mistake coming out here, but she came this far so she wouldn't give up. Gulping, she pushed forward for a few meters but froze on the spot, her silver eyes widened in shock and awe as she found nearly an entire section of the forest was completely destroyed, as if something massive had come through and smashed everything in sight._

_A sound from ahead got her attention, as quickly and quietly as she could she ran and hid behind a big boulder and was slightly hyperventilating. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she loaded her rifle with bb's and after caulking it, broke from her cover and took aim._

_She lowered her weapon when she saw she was in front of the power station and the sound she heard was the electricity moving along the cables and conductors. Walking closer to the power station, Ruby scanned her surroundings but could not find anything. She didn't however notice a pair of glowing eyes in the sky directly behind her turn to the power station. _

'_BOOM'_

'_BOOM'_

'_BOOM'_

_Came the sudden massive footsteps of a massive metal robot that walked with a purpose towards the station. Ruby was momentarily frozen after first seeing the giant walk towards her but her sense of survival kicked in when one the giant's feet nearly crushed her. Leaping out of the way in time to avoid certain death, the frightened girl desperately ran to try and escape but the massive metal giant easily caught up to her and nearly crushed her but Ruby dove to ground and the massive foot missed by inches but crushed her rifle instead._

_Looking up from the ground, Ruby watched as the giant grabbed one of the steel support beams and ripped a piece of before eating it in just a few bites. Ruby's eyes widened as the giant began reaching for one of the conductors and the moment it's hands made contact a surge of electricity entered the giant which sent it stumbling backwards into the cables that sent even more lethal volts into the giant._

"_ROOOAAARRR!" was the giant's painful scream as it was electrocuted._

_(off screen)_

The appearance of the Iron Giant had surprised everyone but not by much as they were told it would be in the story. However, seeing the giant being electrocuted and scream in pain was what shocked them as they weren't expecting it to feel pain like a person.

"This is horrible Renny, he's hurting so much" said Nora as she clung to her boyfriend who was reassuring her the robot would be fine.

"How is it feeling pain? Isn't it just a machine?" asked Yang.

Suddenly Penny answered, "Some machines are just as capable of feeling and emotions just as people are. Not all of them are just mindless bucket of bolts waiting to take orders!" she said with surprising ferocity that even surprised herself.

"Wow, calm down Penny, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just surprised that's all."

"I apologise too. I don't know what came over me. I just felt a burning feeling when you said machines don't have feelings."

"Hey, it's not a problem, so no worries" said Yang with a grin. Penny smiled back and resumed watching.

(on screen)

_Summer had just returned from her late night shift and groggily walked into her home to find her daughter's blanket fort and snack on the floor. "Ugh, Ruby" she tiredly mumbled._

_Back at the power station the giant was still tangled in the cables, screaming in pain as sparks flew everywhere. A surge suddenly cut the power to the whole town._

_Summer's house was suddenly engulfed in darkness, she quickly found a spar torch and went to check on her daughter. "Ruby? Honey?" she called but got no response._

_Ruby was currently crouched low and holding her head in an attempt to shield herself from the sparks that were flying everywhere. Suddenly the support beams dislodged and began falling directly towards her. As fast as lighting, Ruby sprang to her feet and narrowly avoided being crushed by the beams and ran back into the forest._

_At the blacked out house, Summer opened the door to her child's room only to find it empty. Panic immediately swelled up in the woman as she searched the house for her child. "RUBY!" She shouted._

_Ruby just managed to get back into the forest and was about to head home._

"_RAAAHHHHGGHGG!"_

_She froze as she listened to the screams of anguish coming from the massive robot. She wrestled with herself before turning to head back to the power station. _

_The silver eyed girl came back just to see the giant collapse to its knees and its eyes begin to close, while still screaming in agony the giant was going to die soon if she didn't do something. _

_Ruby face became set with look that screamed determination before she ran into the electric chaos. Narrowly dodging falling debris and electric sparks, Ruby spotted a massive shut-off switch on the wall. Without wasting time Ruby sprinted towards the switch and jumped on the handle to pull it down. A few seconds of struggling was all that passed before she managed to pull the switch down._

_The effect was immediate as all power to the station was cut-off. The giant who just a few moments ago on the verge of possible death froze as the power left the cables that were causing it pain shut off. The giant's glowing eyes went dark before it fell backwards and crashed to the ground with a massive boom._

_(off screen)_

"That was one the most reckless things I've ever seen you do Ruby! You could've been crushed or electrocuted!" Said Tai after watching his daughter risk her life to save the massive robot.

"He was in pain and dying! What was I supposed to do, just let him die? You know I could never do that, if someone is in trouble and I have the power to help them then I'll do it with everything I got."

"But it's just a robot!"

"It doesn't matter! He was hurting and I had to help him! No matter what."

Taiyang stared at his youngest daughter and couldn't help but see Summer overlapping her. "When did you grow up so fast?" he said softly.

Smirking, Ruby answered, "I had good role models" before hugging her father tightly while everyone smiled at the heart-warming scene.

Ozpin and Glynda glanced at other, "She's going to do great things isn't she?" Asked Glynda with Ozpin nodding in agreement.

"She will, and so will the rest of them. They all have the potential to be amazing Huntsman and Huntresses and so much more. But it will up to them to reach that potential and we'll be there to guide the along the way.

Nodding at her colleague and friend, Gynda turned back to the screen to continue watching.

(on screen)

_Catching her breath, Ruby cautiously walked to the downed robot and picked up rock. Crouching behind a log she threw the rock against the cheek of the giant but there was no reaction. She then decided to try something else, after picking up another rock she climbed up to the open mouth of the giant and dropped the rock down its throat. The sound of the rock hitting was heard for a few seconds as it fell into the giant._

_Ruby listened in awe at how deep it fell but her awe was replaced by surprise when the giant's eyes slowly opened. Once fully opened the giant glanced at a surprised Ruby who squeaked in surprise as the giant began to stand up. Ruby climbed off as fast as she could and began running like her life depended on it through the forest while hearing the massive footsteps begin to follow her._

_She came up to a road and spotted headlights heading her way. "Help! Help! Stop! Stop!" she shouted desperately while waving her arms. She glanced back to the forest but the giant was know-where to be seen._

"_Ruby? Ruby!" came the familiar voice of her mother._

"_Mom!" A relieved Ruby shouted before being engulfed in a bone crushing hug._

"_Don't you no better than to wander off at night alone? What if something happened to you?" Summer said angrily at her daughter who seemed to shrink inside her cloak._

"_I'm sorry mom" she apologised softly._

_All anger left Summer and relief was all she felt as she held Ruby in her arms. "Don't ever do that to me again. I was so scared, I thought I lost you."_

_Ruby suddenly grinned as she tried to tell her mother what she had seen. "Mom, you won't believe this but something ate our tv antenna."_

"_Oh, Ruby" sighed Summer, thinking this was one of Ruby's wild imaginative stories._

"_No, I'm serious! But it's not sputnik like Mr Port thought. No, it's a robot! It really it is! And the robot, it's 100 feet high and eats metal!"_

_Her rant was cut off by the stern voice of her mother which made shrink back into her cloak._

"_Stop it!" ordered Summer sternly, having enough of her child's wild ravings for the night. "I'm not….I'm not in the mood" the tired mother said finally._

"_Come on, let's go home" Summer said as she guided Ruby into the back seat of the car. As they drove back home, Ruby looked out the back window towards the forest and saw a pair of glowing eyes watching her before tilting slightly to the side as if confused._

_(screen darkens)_

"Whoa, a giant metal eating robot, that's just awesome in so many ways" geeked out Jaune. There were many comics he read that had giant robots in them and they were always amazing to witness, so seeing one on screen easily made his day.

Everyone agreed with the blonde leader of team JNPR, giant robots were just awesome in every way.

"**I'm glad that you find the giant awesome, but I will tell that there's more than meets the eye when it comes to this particular robot. I won't elaborate so don't bother asking. As always, refreshments are available and I will let you know when it's time to view again.**

END.

**A/N: Hello people of the wooorld! This is your author 'ethanthedragon' speaking. I trust all of you are doing well during this pandemic and no harm has come to any of you. This is the second week of my country's lockdown period and I am getting a little antsy being at home all the time. I have found ways to keep me busy with things like reading fanfiction, manga and books, watching anime and movies over and over again.**

**My caffeine addiction is slowly but surely disappearing (I say this while drinking a flask of coffee). Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and again I thank you all for liking this story and keep coming back for more, it means a lot and motivate me to write more. **

**That's all for now, enjoy your day, be safe and I'll see you next time. **

**Ja Ne!**


	19. Chapter 19

**HAHAHA! I AM HERE! Updating my story like normal person. No long author's note this time, so enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Iron Giant and the characters in the story other than my 'oc'. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Iron Giant belongs to Warner Bros.**

**Chapter 3: Lights in The Darkness**

(On screen)

_Ruby was currently at school and was supposed to be paying attention to an educational video discussing nuclear war and atomic weapons but for once she wasn't interested just like the rest of the class, even when a massive explosion on screen startled all the students._

"_**A peaceful, stay-at-home kind of day in a town…very much like your own. But then suddenly, without warning… (BOOOM) ATOMIC HOLOCAUST!"**_

_After being thoroughly scolded by her mother, Ruby spent the night dreaming of her encounter with the giant metal man in the forest and wondered if she could find it again. She would ponder on that later as she was currently in class and was supposed to be paying attention to an educational video discussing nuclear war and atomic weapons. But she more focused on drawing sketches of the giant instead._

_(off screen)_

"Miss Rose! I had thought that you would pay more attention to your lessons, no matter how trivial they may seem. I hope you're much more studious than your on-screen counterpart or there will be a problem. Do I make myself clear?" threatened Glynda Goodwitch.

The red caped girl was rapidly nodding her head while her teammates snickered in amusement and Weiss saying she would make sure her leader took all her lessons seriously.

General Ironwood suddenly had a question on his mind after seeing the video the on screen students were watching. "Why are the teachers showing them videos of these weapons? Aren't they still a bit young to be learning about weapons of mass destruction?"

Everyone went deep in thought and before they could voice their opinions, their host appeared to help shed some light on the matter.

"**Your question General, is a valid one. When the screen goes dark I'll explain everything, in the meantime, continue watching.**

(on screen)

_Two boys began whispering to each other about Port and what caused his boat to sink during the storm but Ruby was getting annoyed by their wrong guesses and when she voiced her opinion the teacher threatened to come over to discipline them which made them shut their mouths in a heartbeat. A few minutes passed before the girl began to describe the giant to the boys but they didn't believe her said that it should be blown to smithereens in case it was sent by foreigners._

_Ruby turned away with disgust and went back to drawing the iron giant._

_In another part of town Taiyang was in the process of hooking up a tractor onto his tow truck. The man was selling it to Tai because of the massive bite that was present._

"_Thanks for the scrap, Floyd. Sorry I can't pay you more but it's got this…large…bite out of it" gestured the blonde man to the bitten tractor._

"_That's why I'm selling it, it's got a large bite out of it" deadpanned Floyd._

"_What could have done this?" Tai asked himself._

_Port gave him a pointed look, "I told you" he said._

"_Right, strange invaders" Tai said jokingly._

"_Thanks for believing in me. I really did call the government and they're sending someone to take care of the whole thing" Port said proudly while Tai looked at him incredulously. "Jeez Peter, you really are crazy. Who in the hell would the government send?"_

_(Patch Power Station)_

_A car pulled up to the ruined power station before stopping. A climbed out wearing a bowler hat, white jacket and trousers. He had orange hair and was carrying a cane despite not having any injuries. _

"_Roman Torchwick. Unexplained Phenomena." He introduced himself while flashing his ID._

_(off screen)_

"Roman Torchwick! That criminal is working for the government? I don't know whether to laugh or not. Oh who am I kidding? That's hilarious! HAHAHA" Cackled Qrow who was now holding his sides as he laughed. The others weren't doing much better, the fact that the most wanted criminal in Vale was working for the government of all people was just too absurd and hilarious for them to handle.

"Omg, the next time we run into Torchwick we have to tell him that another version of himself is working for the man. He'll have a heart attack, I'm sure of it!" Yang managed to giggle out while laughing. Her teammates and friends all nodded their heads in agreement and after getting their laughter under control, returned to watching the screen.

(on screen)

_After introducing himself to the man in charge of the station, Marv, Roman was lead around the damaged station while taking notes of Marv's statement._

"_What happened?" asked Roman._

"_Not sure. Sometimes the line'll snap if the weather is bad, sure. But for a whole tower to get twisted up like that? It's got me beat. It's almost like it was bitten off by some enormous beast." Finished Marv._

"_Enormous beast." Wrote down Roman in his note pad. "What do think? Escaped gorilla?" he joked._

"_What department is that again?" questioned Marv with curiosity._

_Snapping his notebook shut, Roman explained that he was not liberty to reveal the particulars of the agency he works and all that implies. Marv got the meaning and whispered "National Security?" But Roman didn't confirm or deny._

"_Let's put it this way. Once in a while, things happen that can't be rationalized in a conventional way and people wanna know that their government has a response. I am that response." He concluded with no smugness in his tone, just assurance of his job. "So were there any witnesses?" he asked._

"_Well sir, if you'll just follow me" said Marv before walking to a trailer. He opened it up and pulled out a crushed BB rifle. Roman took it in his hands and examined it for a moment and noticed the name of whoever owned the fake weapon was ripped off. The stock of the rifle was missing a piece that had the name of the owner and all that was left were the letters 'RU RO'. _

"_Government, huh? Guess that means something big's happening here, eh?" asked Marv with a grin._

"_No Marv, big things happen in big places" said Roman with a mocking smile. "The sooner I fill out my report, the sooner I can get back to them." Roman said after finishing his notes and made his way back to his car._

_(off screen)_

The students were frowning at how much of a jerk the on screen criminal was being. He clearly wasn't interested in what happened and was probably going to leave as soon as he could.

(on screen)

_Roman was a few feet from his car and quietly talking himself as he climbed in, "Biggest thing out here is probably the homecoming quee-OH MY GOD!" He shouted in fright and surprise. The reason. The front of his car had a massive chunk bitten off. The government official scrambled out of the ruined vehicle and ran as fast he could back to the power station. Just as he left, a massive metal arm emerged from the trees and grabbed the rest of the car._

_(off screen)_

"_Hehehe! That's what you get you jerk!" said Ruby, pointing dramatically at the screen while the others smiled amusingly or in Weiss's case, sighed at her partner's childishness, but knew deep down she would never want Ruby to change, ever._

_(on screen)_

_Roman, who was clearly rattled at what he saw was hurriedly pushing Marv to the clearing where his was and was trying to explain what happened but all that came out was rambling. "Come on, I need a witness. It's right around the corner and it's like a big 'chomp' out of the side the car. It's like bite of a ham sandwich, like a-." Roman trailed off when they reached the clearing. The now empty clearing._

_Confused, Marv asked, "What are we looking at her Mr. Torchwick?"_

"_Something big Marv. Something, big" the orange haired man said after picking up the only thing left in the clearing, the crushed bb sniper rifle with half a name on it._

_(screen darkens)_

Ethan appeared once again, but instead his normal neutral expression he normally had. He appeared to be much more serious and that unnerved everyone. "**I believe I told General Ironwood that I would explain why the students are taught about weapons known as 'Nuclear Bombs' and 'Atomic Holocausts'." **He said, with everyone nodding in agreement.

**I can tell you this, the time setting of the world you are viewing is a time where a lot of countries were still paranoid about foreign attacks and truces were shaky at best. So children were made aware of the risks and what precautions needed to be made. Also before you say all of it is a bit excessive, I'm going to show you a clip of what ONE of these nuclear weapons are capable of and I must warn you, it's not going to be pleasant.**

The students and adults felt a chill when he said that. They turned their attention to the screen and watched.

The dark screen was silent before lighting up to show the city Hiroshima on the island of Japan. A plane flew overhead before dropping a massive missile that fell towards the unsuspecting city below. The instant the weapon made contact with the ground a blinding flash of light lit up the sky and for a second there was silence.

(BOOOOOOOOM)

A massive mushroom cloud accompanied by the loudest explosion the residents of Remnant ever heard filled the screen. The shockwave that followed was so massive it felt as if it came right out the screen to knock everyone over.

The only thing that could be seen on what was once a city full of people, was smoke, fire and rubble.

(end clip)

No one said a word, the silence was so deafening a pin drop could be heard. The huntsman and huntresses' eyes were wide in shock and horror and who could blame them, they had just witnessed what could only be described as mass murder. They didn't know how to react or what to say.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" said Yang slowly with barely concealed rage and fear. "There's nothing left of that city! Millions of people were just killed! Who the hell would create something like that!" screamed the buxom blonde in anger with tears threatening to fall from her now crimson eyes.

The other students were just as shocked and the adults were staring blankly at the screen.

"By the gods! What have we just witnessed?" said Winter with wide eyes filled with fear and grief. Sure she'd seen weapons that could cause massive amounts of destruction but those were designed to slay grimm, not people and what she just saw, was the slaughter of millions of people.

The headmasters were no different, both were shaking slightly at the devastation caused by the bomb and were struggling to come to terms with it.

"**I warned you it would not be pleasant. I know how you are feeling, believe me, I've seen things that would make you sick to your stomach and question your humanity and even wonder if humanity is worth saving. There are times were I was tempted, SO tempted to wipe out every civilization in my sight so darkness wouldn't grow anymore."**

The occupants gulped in trepidation at the thought of their host rampaging across the multiverse to lay waste to everything in sight but then, why didn't he?

"**Oh trust me I was THIS close to unleashing my power across the multiverse"** Ethan said as if reading their thoughts. **"But before I could I noticed something in each and every universe I could see. A spark that showed there was still light, even in the darkest of worlds. Each spark always manifested in one person or a group of people and those that possessed it would be the ones to bring peace to their world no matter what the odds were. If you want proof, then I'll provide it."**

Once again the screen went dark for a moment before a reel began that showed people from different worlds fighting and defeating their enemies to protect all that mattered to them.

**A blonde boy with whisker marks on each cheek slamming a swirling ball of energy into his opponent. "RASENGAN!" He shouted.**

**An orange haired teen wielding a massive sword, which he used to cut through monsters with white masks while sending a blue wave of energy as he did so. "GETSUGA TENSHOOOU!" Shouted the teen.**

**A black haired boy wearing a straw hat on a pirate ship suddenly stretched his limbs to impossible lights to fight off enemies attempting to board his ship. "GOMU GOMU no PISTOL!" He screamed.**

**A group of people wearing costumes standing in a circle while aliens were invading the city. The leader, who carried a circular shield gave everyone orders to follow and they broke off to fight for the lives of everyone in the city and the world. "AVENGERS! ASSEMBLE!" Commanded the man.**

**A young boy with green hair and freckles on his face, skin was lit up by veins of energy traveling over his body and arcs of electricity began arching around his body. He vanished from sight and smashed his fist into a villain who was instantly defeated. "DETROIT SMAAAASH!" Yelled the young boy.**

**A man with blonde spiky hair with a with golden energy aura around him cupped his hands behind him and chanted the name of the attack before thrusting his palms forward and shot a focused blue beam of energy towards his enemies. "KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" He screamed with all his might.**

Many, many more people were shown to the huntsman and they were all awed at the individuals who put the lives of everyone else before theirs, they were true heroes.

"Whoa, I can't believe people like that exist. People who risk everything even if it meant they would lose their lives in the process" thought Jaune with a new respect towards those who fight for the lives of those who cannot defend themselves. He wondered if he could ever be like them and promised to train harder than ever to make sure he could defend not just himself, but others as well.

"Every single one of those people put the needs of others before their own. They are true heroes." Pyrrha said to herself.

Ruby, Jaune and Nora were practically shaking in awe after seeing these different people fight for what's right, just like the superheroes they read about in comics. Not many people knew about this, but the three of them were big comic book fans and would often read together and compare different heroes and villains and also debate who was better.

"Holy crap! Those guys are awesome! Not bad on the eyes either," grinned Yang which got eye rolls from Blake and Weiss but they didn't disagree with the buxom blonde.

"**Those people that you saw, those are the ones that convinced me that humanity, while flawed and full of darkness, can still bring light to those that desperately need it. I hope that what you've seen will inspire you to do your absolute best to defeat those that threaten the lives of the innocent. And who knows, you might be the spark that the world of Remnant needs to fight the darkness"** Ethan said with a cheeky smile while gazing at everyone, each of them had a spark that would bring light to Remnant, but his eyes lingered on one for a few seconds longer. Silver eyes stared back at him before she averted her gaze. **"Ruby Rose. Your spark is one of brightest I've ever seen; you might even be on par with one of my personal favourite lights"** Ethan thought as he recalled the young freckled green haired hero. **"I wonder how Ruby and Deku would interact with each other? They'd make one hell of a team."**

**(END)**

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I hope you are all alive and well. I am still amongst the living but not in the best of shape, don't worry it's not COVID 19, just some muscle and joint pain that's kept me bedridden for a while. I WILL DEFEAT YOU MUSCLE PAIN! **_**Ahem,**_** I hope you like this chapter even though it was basically filler. **

**By the way, did you recognise the heroes I described? Of course you did, it was way too easy not to guess. I simply used them to help inspire our lovable cast to do their best because who wouldn't be inspired by Shonen heroes and others who gives it their all to save the day and everyone they can, I know I am. **

**Anyway, I hope you all stay healthy and safe, don't do anything foolish that could put you and others at risk. Continue to be the awesome people that you are and I'll see you all next time. **

**SAYONARA!**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Screaming at my aching muscles) I NEVER YIELDED! AND AS YOU CAN SEE, I AM NOT DEAD! **_**Ahem. **_**Yes, I have recovered from my muscle pain and am feeling much better. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the reactions from our lovable cast. So let's do this thing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and The Iron Giant who belong to their respective owners and I don't make any profit from these stories. **

**Happy now you blood sucking lawyers?!**

**Chapter 4: Rock and Tree**

Everyone was feeling very inspired after Ethan showed them the heroes of the different universes and the teens all unconsciously vowed at the same time to be the heroes their world needs, even if it didn't deserve them.

Taiyang and Qrow noticed the resolve on Ruby and Yang's face and couldn't help but smile with pride. Their little girls were growing up and they weren't the only ones. Blake and Weiss, team JNPR, Penny; they all had a vibe to them that showed how affected they were by the other worldly heroes.

"**Ok, the screen will start again with the next scene so get comfy everyone." **Ethan said before vanishing.

The students and veteran huntsman took their seats and the dark screen lit up.

(on screen)

_It was early in the afternoon and Ruby was shown walking through the woods again, this time with a camera and large piece of scrap steel she found. The red cloaked girl was planning to use the steel as bait to lure the giant out so she could snap a photo and have proof to show her mom._

"_Hello!" shouted Ruby while banging the metal._

"_Come out! Hey big metal guy, I got food here for you!"_

"_Metal! Crunchy delicious metal! Come and get it!" _

_After shouting her invitation, Ruby placed the scrap steel next to a stump and ran to hide behind a fallen log with her camera ready. Now all she had to do, was wait._

_(off screen)_

Weiss glanced at her partner, "You know, you just announced to the whole forest your location, maybe shouting wasn't the best idea. What if a predator finds you?"

"Nah, I doubt it, they noise I made would scare them away. Besides they would most likely try and ambush me at night, not during the day. Dad and uncle Qrow used to take us camping in the woods a lot and taught us about surviving the outdoors" Ruby explained to her friend and partner who now looked more calm.

(on screen)

_Hours passed and Ruby never moved from her hiding spot, she was determined to get a picture of the metal man no matter how long it took. She passed the time by humming to herself, taking practice shots with her camera, even taking a photo of herself but was taken off guard by the flash and was momentarily blinded. Soon her eyes started to close and before she knew it, she was asleep._

_(35 min later)_

_Silver eyes slowly opened as Ruby awoke from her nap. Groggily she sat up and glanced at the stump only to see the piece of steel missing. Slowly she backed away but felt her back hit something and after turning around she gasped softly, as the metal sheet was right there and was slightly bent as if something picked it up too hard. _

_Now full of anxiety, Ruby slowly looked up towards the forest canopy and saw the Iron Giant looming over her._

_The silver eyed girl took a fearful step back before turning on her heel and ran as fast as she could._

_(boom)_

_(boom)_

_(boom)_

_That was the sound of the giant's footsteps as it began following the fleeing girl at a steady pace and was catching up quickly thanks to its ginormous stride. Ruby ran as fast as her legs could and the sound of the giant's footsteps spurred her on but no matter how fast she ran; the massive being would catch her eventually. She spared a fearful glance back and saw trees being shaken as the giant got closer and closer. _

_Ruby brought her head back her front, only to see a low hanging branch in her path. With no time to stop the girls face collided painfully with the branch with a sickening crack, flinging her head back and making her fall flat on the ground where she lay unmoving._

_(off screen)_

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark," winced Jaune with sympathy for his fellow team leader's counter-part.

Pyrrha nodded in agreement, "Also the fact that aura is non- existent in that world means injuries will take longer to heal and pain will last for a while depending on the severity of the wound."

Yang had a death grip on her sister the moment she saw her 'other' run for her life through the forest with the giant right behind her. Even though they were told that the giant and Ruby would be friends it was still terrifying to watch her sibling experience fear regardless if she was from another world, she was still her sister and seeing her get hurt from running into the tree branch made her temper rise and made her want punch that tree into oblivion.

As if sensing her sister's anger, Ruby calmly began stroking her long blonde hair, something their mother used to do. Ruby was the only one other than Yang herself who was allowed touch her hair without any consequences. "It's alright sis, I'm fine and I'm sure my on-screen self is fine too. I'm tougher than I look remember."

"I know you are Ruby, but that's not going to stop me from worrying about you. After all, that's what big sisters do."

"And you're the best big sister I could ever ask for," said Ruby with a happy smile.

(on screen)

_The Iron Giant had caught up the fleeing girl who was now laying on unconscious the forest floor. The massive metal man stared at the downed girl for a few seconds, seemingly studying her before she started to stir from her slumber._

_The first thing Ruby processed when she came to, was the pain coming from her thankfully not broken nose, though it was bleeding a little. The second was the massive shadow that was cast over her. Turning on her belly to look behind her, she saw the giant looming over her prone form. Before she could process another thought the giant crouched down with speed that shocked the young that she instinctively crawled back with her arms raised defensively. _

_The giant, now crouched low enough for Ruby to stare into its eyes began to slowly fall back until-_

_(BOOM)_

_It sat on its behind with a loud boom that shook the earth. Wide-eyed, Ruby noticed the giant was sitting exactly like she was. Deciding to try something, Ruby straitened her legs as she sat and just as she suspected, the giant did the same._

"_So I guess you're not gonna hurt me, huh?" asked Ruby with a little trepidation. _

_Suddenly the giant brought one it's massive hands to Ruby's head. Thinking she was going to be crushed, she covered her head with her arms but after a moment felt no pain. Looking up, she noticed the giant's hand was clutching something and after dropping it she recognised it instantly._

"_The shut off switch," she said in disbelief, "You saw me save you," Ruby muttered in awe while the giant just blinked at her._

"_So where are you from?" she asked but got no reply, the giant just tilted its head in confusion. "You came from the sky, right? From up there?" she continued and gestured to the sky but the giant just stared up at the sky with an even more confused expression._

"_Don't you remember anything?" _

_She then noticed something on the side of the head of the massive giant. "Maybe it's that bump on your head," she said which made the giant rub the dent that was on its head and make 'hmm' sound as if it was trying to remember how it got the injury in the first place._

_(off screen)_

"Interesting" said General Ironwood, "It would seem that the giant's memory banks were damaged by its impact when it crashed into the planet's surface. Most of its primary directives seem to have been forgotten and it most likely can only be recovered after repairs have been made to its memory bank."

Penny nodded in agreement, "I agree with that assessment General, damage done to internal systems would take extensive repairs. It would also depend on how advanced the giants design is and how that would affect the repair time," concluded the robo-girl.

"I hope he remembers something; I can't imagine no knowing who I am or where I came from" said Ruby.

Weiss noticed something in Ruby's speech, "Him?"

Ruby looked at Weiss, "Yes, 'him', not 'it'." The giant can obviously feel pain as we've seen and now he's showing confusion and gratitude. So yes I'm calling the giant 'him' and not 'it'.

Weiss just nodded at the explanation while Penny looked at the silver-eyed girl with gratitude and happiness at her acceptance of the fact that she was a not made of 'fleshy bits' as she put it and that she believed the Iron Giant was more than just a machine. The freckled robot turned back to the screen to watch the scene along with everyone else.

(on screen)

_Ruby, seeing the giant struggle to remember tried to get him to communicate._

"_Do you talk? You know, words? Blah, blah, blah. Can you do that, blah, blah, blah." She asked. _

"_**BLHJABKERG" **__garbled out the giant as he tried to imitate the girl's speech._

_The cloaked girl cringed at the sound but would not give up. "Well you get the idea anyway. Let's see." Ruby then git an idea, she picked up a hand sized rock off the ground and held it up for the giant to see. "See this? This is a rock. Rock."_

"_**Rooock" **__said giant with a metallic like voice._

_Ruby smiled, "Good", she said._

_The giant then reached and picked up a massive boulder from the floor. __**"Rock!" **__He said confidently._

"_Yes!" Ruby cheered. _

_He then pulled a tree from the ground and showed Ruby, __**"Rock!" **_

_Knowing she had to correct the massive metal man, Ruby explained, "No, no, this is a tree. Rooock," she gestured to the rock, "Tree," she gestured to the tree. "Get it?"_

_Giant held up the rock, __**"This, rock" **__then held up the tree, "__**This, tree."**_

"_That's right!" cheered Ruby as she began to pace back and forth while the giant stared at the now excited teen who was rambling to herself. "My own giant robot. I am now the luckiest kid in Vale! This is unbelievable. This is the greatest discovery since, I don't know, television or something! I gotta tell someone. I should call- no! They'll panic. People wig out and shoot when they something big like you."_

"_**Hmm?" **__Giant hummed, confused._

"_Wig out. It means crazy, you know like.." Ruby put her thumbs to her temples and made a crazy expression while garbling funny sounds. The giant quickly imitated her but she quickly made him stop. "No, no! Don't do that! That's the stuff that makes them shoot at you."_

_(off screen)_

Ozpin was very impressed with the maturity his student was showing, "I must say miss Rose; I'm impressed at how your counterpart is handling dealing with the giant. Most people would have called the authorities who would no doubt try and destroy him the first chance they could get due to fear."

"That's just how Ruby is, she doesn't judge or discriminate against anyone no matter who they are. Human, Faunus, Robot, it doesn't matter to her as long as they have feelings she will make sure to treat them equally," Yang praised.

Blake nodded in agreement, "It's true, when she found I was Faunus she didn't treat me any differently. In fact, she called my cat ears cute before begging to pet them."

"Yep, friend Ruby will accept anyone for who they are just as she did with me," said Penny.

Ruby was blushing under all the praise she getting and was struggling to respond. "Th-th-thank y-you all. It's no big deal. I just treat everyone the way I want to be treated." She stuttered out.

"And that's exactly what makes you special Ruby, if everyone had your kindness and understanding then the world would definitely be a better place," said her father while her uncle and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot."

"No problem you dolt, now let's continue watching," said Weiss playfully.

(on screen)

_(The Mayor's office)_

_Roman Torchwick was currently in a meeting with the town's mayor and law enforcement officials to explain why he was called to investigate the strange phenomena that was happening in their town._

"_Two nights ago, Atlas satellites detected detected an unidentified object entering Remnant's atmosphere but lost contact with it 2 1/2 miles off the coast of Patch. Some assumed it was a large meteor or a downed satellite."_

_Seeing that he still had their attention, Roman continued, "But Atlas received a call from someone who had an actual encounter with the object. This is no meteor gentlemen; this is something far more serious."_

_(In the forest with Ruby and the giant)_

_The red cloaked girl had not stopped pacing at all and was still rambling to herself on what she should do about her new giant friend, who seemed to be falling asleep if it's eyes closing was any indication._

"_We can't call Ripley's Believe It Or Not because they wouldn't believe it."_

"_And…" she trailed off, unknowingly jolting the giant awake. "It's getting dark and if I don't get home soon, mom's gonna wonder where I am and if she comes looking for me and sees you then we got the screaming problem again. So for now, would you, you know just…stay here okay? I'll come back tomorrow" she awkwardly requested._

_The giant however stood up and Ruby was once again awed at the sheer size of him. "Whaooo, well goodbye," she greeted and turned to make her way home._

_(boom)_

_(boom)_

_Came the footsteps of the robot as he followed her. Turning around, Ruby said in a clear voice, "No, no. Me go. You stay. No following." The girl turned and resumed her walking._

_(boom)_

_(boom)_

_Once again she turned around, "I told you! I'll come back tomorrow! Now stay!" _

_For the third time she resumed her walk back home, hoping the giant finally listened to her._

_(boom)_

_(boom)_

_(boom)_

"_No, no, no! Bad robot!" she screamed in frustration as the giant continued to follow her home._

_(off screen)_

The students were all laughing at Ruby's predicament, the giant simply wouldn't leave the girl alone.

"HAHAHA! It's like little kid who doesn't to be alone without it's parents," laughed Nora while Pyrrha and Jaune were trying to hold their laughter but were failing miserably and while Ren was the only one composed you could see the hint of the smile that wanted to break out.

"Reminds of the time Ruby wouldn't stop following me around like lost puppy when she was a toddler. Heck she would even climb up and hang on my cloak when my back was turned," chuckled Qrow, much to the embarrassment of the girl in question who turns as red as her name.

"WhywouldyousaythatuncleQrowthatissoembarressing!" said the extremely embarrassed reaper who trying her best to vanish inside her cloak.

Jaune decided to take pity on his fellow leader, "Awe come on Ruby it's not so bad, we all have embarrassing moments from our childhood. If it makes you feel any better my sisters used to do my hair and style it into pigtails when we were younger and I had to pose for pictures."

Everyone was quiet as they processed what the blond knight said. The silence was broken by Yang, "You lie! I demand to see proof of this!" demanded the blonde brawler with Nora especially agreeing and strangely Pyrrha as well.

With a sigh Jaune pulled out his scroll and opened his gallery. After scrolling through his pictures he found the one he was looking for. He held it up for everyone to see. The photo showed seven girls surrounding a couch, all smiling while a dejected Jaune sat in the middle with his hair in pigtails while holding a sign that said 'help.'"

Once again laughter filled the air as Jaune was now the one who was embarrest but he didn't care, as long as Ruby was no longer hiding in her cloak then he would embarrass himself with no shame.

After everyone calmed down and Yang and Nora practically demanding for a copy of the photo, they all relaxed back into their seats and watched the screen.

(on screen)

_The quiet sound of the forest was broken by the sounds of the giant's footsteps as he followed the young girl back to her home._

_Now completely fed up, Ruby turned back to the giant, "Look you can't go stomping around and you can't come with me. My mom will wig out."_

_Hearing 'wig out', the giant imitated Ruby's earlier crazy face._

"_That's right. So you've got to stay in the forest and I'll bring you some food tomorrow but I gotta go home now." _

"_So goodbye."_

_Ruby once again started walking home, leaving a dejected giant standing in the forest. She crossed the railway line and was making her way downhill towards her house when she heard the sound of metal hitting metal. Turning back, Ruby saw the giant crouching by the train tracks, seemingly examining them._

_Without warning, the giant sunk his teeth into the tracks and pulled them apart and was about to start eating but was halted by Ruby's voice._

"_Hey wait a minute! What do you think you're doing?" she asked, outraged. "Look at this mess!" she pointed to ruined track. Suddenly the alarms started going off which meant a train was about to pass through but with the track now ruined it would definitely derail._

"_Put it back! Put it back right!" ordered Ruby in a panic. "Help me! o need your help!" she grunted while trying to move the track back to its place._

_Giant finally understood and with no effort pushed the track back down into place but the railways were still separated. _

"_Good, good!" said Ruby but the horn from the train made her face pale because it was nearly there! _

"_Put them together! Like this." She showed with her hands. The giant understood the gist of what Ruby wanted and managed to reattach on section but was struggling with second one. _

"_Ok that's good enough, let's go!" said Ruby hurriedly before running off the track but the giant was still crouched down, trying to reattach the track. "What the- -?"_

"_That's fine! Leave it alone! The train is coming! The train is coming! Come on, let's go!" pleaded Ruby with fear and desperation._

_The giant didn't seem to hear the cries of the girl as he too focused to fix the damage he caused. _

_(Click)_

_The track was finally reconnected, but the train far too close to dodge. _

_The giant gave a gasp as he saw the light of the speeding train right in front of him, but there was nothing he could as train was upon him._

_(screen darkens)_

Everyone was on the edge of their seat as they were about to witness a head on collision between the train and the giant but just as it was about to happen the screen went dark.

"What the hell just happened!? We need to see what happens next!" exclaimed Yang angrily with her hair beginning to flame and her eyes turning crimson.

"Yeah! You can't leave us on a cliff-hanger like that!" Nora loudly shouted while everyone else also felt anger at the sudden stop of the viewing.

"Ethan! Get your spooky ass in here right now and turn on the screen!" shouted Yang, momentarily forgetting just who she was ordering.

A flash lit up the theatre and their host was once again with them. **"You called?" **he asked nonchalantly with a cheeky smile on his face which seemed to anger them further.

"**Now before you scream and shout at me, remember I told you that I can only activate the screen for a certain amount of time before I have to regain enough energy to show you more. Well I ran out of juice right at that moment so I apologise for that but as you know I won't take long to recharge so just be patient, okay."**

Now calmed down, everyone nodded got up to get refreshments.

"**Oh and Yang. If you call my ass 'spooky' again, I'll remove every speck of hair from your head make sure it won't ever grow back. Capisce?" **

The buxom blonde paled rapidly and nodded vigorously before apologising over and over while clutching her hair like a lifeline.

"**Hehe, just messing with you blondie. I wouldn't do that, but seriously, never call my ass 'spooky' again. I'll see you all when I've recharged, hahahaha." **Ethan flashed away while laughing like a maniac which made everyone feel uneasy, especially Yang who regained a little colour in her face.

"He's completely insane, isn't he?" she asked and everyone nodded but a note suddenly appeared in her lap. She picked up and read out loud.

"_I'm not insane, I've been checked." _And at the bottom of the page was chibi drawing of their host showing a 'piece' sign.

No one said anything but they all agreed that he was definitely insane.

END.

**A/N: What is up people of Earth as well as those not from Earth (I now we're not alone in the universe, it's obvious **** ). Anyway my belief in aliens aside, I'm happy to report that my muscle pains are no more and I have a clean bill of health and I hope all of you are doing well too.**

**I want to thank you all again for enjoying my story and your positive reviews fill me with so much joy. Remember I'll always accept positive reviews as well as constructive criticism as that is a sign of what I need to improve on and if I'm doing something right.**

**I won't however pay attention or even reply to hate comments, flames, or any type derogatory terms. I despise those who are purposefully hurtful to others just to make themselves feel better. Also when making suggestions for the story, don't try and force me to use your ideas. I'll consider them but at the end of the day I am the author and I HAVE THE POOOOWWWEERRRR!**

**So stay safe, keep well and I'll see you all next time! Ja Ne!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey it's me ethanthedragon! I'm here with a new chapter of RWBY REACTS TO THE MULTIVERSE. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, I have been busy with a new fic called 'Fighting For Her'. It's a fic set in the 2013 Carrie movie, I won't say too much, just that my 'oc' in that story is going to be making some changes.**

**Ok that's enough shameless promotion, let's pick up we left off last time. Our cast had just see a train about to collide with the giant. How will they react to what happens next? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Giant RWBY, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 5: Missing Pieces**

"**OK, I'm back and have regained enough energy to start the viewing again. So get comfortable everyone." **The strange host said.

Team RWBY JNPR, along with Penny took their seats in the front row while Ozpin, Glynda, Ironwood, Winter, Tai and Qrow sat right behind them.

"Alright! Let's see what happens next, the anticipation is killing me!" yelled Nora excitedly, practically vibrating in her seat.

Her teammates nodded in agreement and quieted down when the screen lit up showed the scene was right where they left off.

(on screen)

_(CRASH!)_

_Ruby managed to dive to safety, only to hear a massive impact on the train tracks. Slowly getting to her feet, the young girl was taken by surprise when the body of the giant crash landed in front of her and her eyes widened in shock and sadness when she noticed that the giant was missing body parts. No doubt they were destroyed in the crash. Ruby could only hang her head in her arms with tears beginning to form in her silver eyes, her friend was now gone and nothing but a pile a scrap on the side of the road._

"_No, no, no. No." she repeated to herself in utter sadness._

_(off screen)_

"NO! GIANT! He can't be gone! He just can't!" yelled the leader of team RWBY, no doubt feeling the same sadness as her on-screen counterpart at the apparent destruction of her metal friend.

"Don't worry Ruby! Your giant friend will be just fine," Penny told her friend, who looked at her with questioning eyes.

"How do you know that, Penny?"

"If he can survive entry in the planet's atmosphere and come out of hitting the surface with nothing but a slight dent on the head, then a collision with a locomotive won't keep him down. Just watch, he'll be combat ready in no time!"

Penny's confidence and reassurance helped calm Ruby down and she said a grateful thanks to her orange haired robo friend.

(on screen)

_Ruby's crying was interrupted by a massive arm that had no hand, hitting the ground and pushing the once dead giant up and off the ground._

"_You're alive!" cried Ruby in relief and happiness that her friend was not dead and only a little banged up. His body parts were scattered all around and his jaw seemed to be disconnected from his face on the right side._

_An antenna suddenly popped out of the top of the giant's head and began beeping softly with blue pulse._

_(beep)_

_(beep)_

_(beep)_

_Ruby then noticed the scattered body parts were all moving on their own and were slowly moving to the giant, to no doubt begin repairing itself. Her thoughts were broken by a voice screaming from the front of the derailed train. "Hello! Anybody out there?"_

"_We're in trouble now," Ruby said worriedly as the voices got closer. Coming to a decision she turned to the still disassembled giant, "I've changed my mind, you can follow me home. Let's go!" With as speed as she could muster, Ruby ran towards her house with the giant trying to keep up with girl while the body parts followed._

_(Mayor's office)_

_Roman Torchwick was currently gesturing to a map of the town and planning on where to search, when he and the others present heard the secretary answer the phone and say something about a train accident and that it was caused by a giant creature. _

_Taking the phone from her hand, Roman listened to the man on the other end before turning to the mayor, "I need your car," he said. Getting into the mayor's car, he sped off to the where the train crash was, hoping to find a lead on whatever was causing so much chaos in this town._

_Back at Ruby's home, she had managed to get the giant and all his body parts inside the barn next to the house and was now watching in amazement as all the disassembled parts were reattaching themselves perfectly. The right foot, left leg, right hand and fingers and left arm were all reattached with no damage whatsoever. Feeling a bump behind her foot, Ruby looked down and saw a screw that was trying to get past her that was pulsing the same blue glow as the antenna. Lifting her foot, the screw rolled past and right into the giant's waiting fingers. He lifted it to his jaw and after it flew into its place and screwed itself into place, the giant rotated it's jaw a few times before smiling at the starry-eyed girl below him._

"_You can fix yourself? Neat-o!" she said in amazement. The sound of a car pulling up made her turn in surprise. "Mom's home. Just stay here, okay? I'll be back. Bye!" she said and waved before closing the barn door._

"_**Bye."**__ Said the giant and lifted his left hand to wave, but was surprised to see only his arm with no hand attached. He began to search around the barn but there was no sign of the missing body part, he could only hope it would turn up soon._

_(off screen)_

"Oh that can't be good," Said Jaune. "Wonder where he's hand went."

"It probably got misplaced as they entered the barn or while they were fleeing from witnesses." Pyrrha suggested.

Penny then spoke up, "This reminds of the times I would misplace my body parts when I was first assembled. My father worked really hard to make sure I wouldn't lose them again."

Pyrrha suddenly shivered at the mention of Penny losing body parts. Shaking off the weird feeling, she resumed watching with everyone else.

(on screen)

_Meanwhile at the site of the train crash, Roman was interviewing the conductors of the train._

"_Go on. Tell him what you saw, Frank." Said one of the men to his friend who had a bandage wrapped around his head._

"_You're not gonna believe this, but it was a giant, metal man." Frank told the orange haired man who took out a lighter and lit himself a cigar._

_After a few puffs, he asked the men, "Does anyone know where I can get to a telephone nearby?"_

_One of the men pointed Roman in the direction of Summer and Ruby Rose's home in the distance._

_(Rose household)_

_Summer Rose and her daughter were sitting at their dinner table were a lovely meal had been prepared, and just as Ruby was about to dig in, her mother interrupted her._

"_Would you say grace?" she asked her daughter who had a spoon of food near her mouth._

_Putting the spoon down and clasping her hands together, Ruby was about to begin, only for her silver eyes to widen when she spotted the giant's missing left hand lumbering through the kitchen behind her mother._

"_Oh my God!" the young girl said in disbelief before noticing the look her mother was giving her. She knew she had to keep her distracted and not turn around and see the big metal appendage that was now interested in the pot on the oven._

"_Oh, my God…" she said dramatically raising her arms, "We thank you. For…the food that mom…has put in front of and- -STOP!" Ruby yelled, startling Summer and the metal hand, as she noticed one the hands fingers about knock over the pot._

"_The devil…" she went on, nodding her head, "from doing bad things and… GET OUT OF HERE!" She said loudly to the hand. "Satan?" elaborated Ruby with an unconvincing grin._

"_Go!" she yelled again which finally made the giant hand move away from the stove and leave the kitchen. "Go, so…that we may live in peace. Amen." Ruby finally finished with her head bowed and hands clasped together._

"_Amen." Summer said with her daughter but was confused by her strange behaviour. "That was really unusual, Ruby." The silver eyed mother said, looking at her daughter for an explanation._

"_Forgot to wash my hands!" Ruby suddenly said and jumped from her seat and ran from the table, leaving an even more confused mother who wandered what was going on with her child._

_Ruby ran through the house, her red cloak flowing behind her as she searched for the giant's missing hand. Coming into the lounge she found the hand seemingly relaxing on the floor while watching cartoons on tv. Turning off the television set, Ruby grabbed the hands middle finger and began leading it through the house to get to the front door. As they entered the kitchen, Summer walked in to get something from the fridge but didn't see Ruby who had quickly backed up back through the door. Deciding to take the hallway directly to the front door, they silently crept and were nearly there but they would need to get past the dinner table that Summer had returned too. Thinking quickly, Ruby reached into her jeans and pulled out coin from her pocket. Quickly rounding the corner, she flicked the coin into one of the cupboards in the kitchen, making it tilt slightly. _

_Summer turned to the kitchen and noticed the cupboard holding the tea cups was tilted slightly, then without warning it fell completely off the wall. Getting up to clean up the mess while wondering how it had happened, she didn't notice her daughter rush passed with a massive metal hand right behind her._

"_All right. Come on." Ruby said as they neared the front door. "Shhh!" she ordered the hand and opened the door. Only to be confronted by a man with orange hair, a cigar and cane in hand and wearing a bowler hat._

"_Hey there scout. Roman Torchwick. I work for the government-"_

_Ruby slammed the door closed, cutting the man off. She gave a surprised gasp when she noticed the hand that was behind her was now gone, seemingly vanished into thin air. The doorbell the began ringing as well as insisting knocking at the front door. Ruby heard her mother calling her name, no doubt for her to see who's at the door. _

_Opening the door, the same man stood there with a smile on his face._

"_Hey there scout. Roman Torchwick. Work for the government. Your parent's home?" he asked but the girl just glared at him._

"_We're eating." She said coldly._

"_Mmm boy!" said Roman, not at affected by the silver eyed glare he was receiving. He crouched down to her level and was about to talk, when the door was opened and he came face to face with the generous bust of Summer Rose._

"_Why, hello there." He said with surprise, and took a second to admire the view._

_(off screen)_

The moment Taiyang saw his deceased wife's counterpart being ogled another man, he exploded, "You get your eyes off my wife's chest right now! Or so help me I'll-"

What followed next was tirade of curses and different ways in which Tai would torture and violently maim the man if he didn't take his eyes off of the mother of his children.

"Wow Dad, I didn't know you knew so many cure words," said Yang with amazement while covering her little sister's ears, thankfully sparing her from hearing anything too scaring.

Catching his breath, Tai apologised for his outburst while Qrow actually looked at his friend with a newfound respect.

(on screen)

_Roman averted his eyes and stood up straight and went straight business. "Do you have telephone I could use?"_

"_Yes, there's one in the kitchen." Summer confirmed and stepped opened the door to let the man in._

"_Thank you, thank you very much," Roman said and entered the house while removing his hat and placing it on Ruby's head as he passed. _

"_Here. Pretend you're a gangster." He told her with a chuckle and left the girl with a hat covering her head and a deadpan look on her face._

_In the kitchen, Roman was on the phone with his superior, General James Ironwood and he did not sound pleased._

_(off screen)_

"Check it out Jimmy, even in another world you're still a government lapdog, figures." Qrow said with a chuckle.

Winter sprang to her feet in defence of her superior, "Watch your tongue! Or I'll be forced to remove it!"

"Give it your best shot, I knew you couldn't wait to get near me and my tongue. Not that I blame you, you'll be amazed at what I can do with it." Fired back the old crow with a challenging and teasing smirk on his face.

A now red face Winter sprang from her seat on would've attacked the normally drunken man if Ironwood hadn't placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Stand down Schnee, don't let him rile you up." He ordered.

"Yes General Ironwood sir!" she growled through gritted teeth and took her seat, while ignoring the snickering Huntsman a few feet away.

(on screen)

"_Dammit Torchwick, you call at home for this?" the angry General said as he sat in his chair while watching a movie in his home._

_Roman tried to explain what he had seen, "You don't understand. It ate my car."_

"_And you saw this happen?" asked the General._

"_No I didn't actually see it. It went off into the woods." Roman weakly replied, rubbing his face._

"_So you don't have any evidence?" Ironwood asked, not sounding impressed._

"_But I got an eyewitness!" Roman desperately said in hopes of convincing his boss he was serious._

"_An eyewitness with a concussion." Deadpanned the General. _

"_This thing!" sad Roman loudly, before lowering his voice, not to alert the mother and daughter. "This thing is a menace, it tore up a power station." Suddenly the pacing Roman pulled too hard on the cord, causing the telephone to fall. Quickly picking it up, "It caused a train wreck!" he said firmly._

"_What did? Tell me again, Torchwick, and this time…listen to yourself," Ironwood told him._

_Sighing, the ginger-haired man spoke, "A giant metal monster."_

"_HAHAHAHA!" laughed the General over the phone while Roman stared at an oven mitt with a stupid face on it. Turning the mitt around, Torchwick spoke on._

"_Please sir. I've got a feeling about this one-" he pleaded but was interrupted._

"_That's lovely, Torchwick. But let me try to explain how this works. If you told me you'd found say, a giant footprint, I might send an expert to make a plastic cast of it. Heck, if you get a photograph and I can probably get some troops over there! But you tell me you've got a feeling…?" He ended with a mocking voice._

"_All right fine, you want evidence, I'll get you evidence. And when I do, I want a MEMO distributed." Ordered Roman._

"_That sounds swell," said the General uninterestedly and hung up while the man was still ranting on the other end._

"_I'll want that memo carbon-copied and redistributed. And!-_

_(click)_

_The phone went dead and Roman froze mid rant, he stared at phone for a second before he put it back in place, only for it to fall. He tried a second time and got the same result, a third got the same result before he exploded and screamed in frustration and anger as he slammed the phone repeatedly._

_Summer and Ruby looked to the kitchen as the heard the frustrated scream from Roman who slowly composed himself. "Hi, thanks for the use of your phone."_

_Roman was on his way out of the house, followed by the mother and daughter._

"_Thank for the use of your phone, Mrs…?"_

"_Rose. Summer Rose. And this my daughter, Ruby." Said the woman and placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder._

_Tipping his hat, "Thank you, Summer, little red."_

"_That's Ruby!" corrected the cloaked girl loudly._

"_Ruby?" said Roman to himself as he climbed into his borrowed car. "What an embarrassing name. What kind of a person would name a kid Ru- -?" Roman's eyes suddenly widened and he looked at the crushed BB gun next to him and read the cut-off letters._

"_**RU RO. RU RO! RUBY ROSE!" **__He screamed in realisation and slammed the brakes._

_(off screen)_

"He finally figured it out! I guess he's not as smart as the Roman from our world, huh?" Yang said with a chuckle, making the others snicker in agreement.

(Secret hideout)

"ACHOO!" sneezed a cane wielding criminal. "What was that? Am I coming down with something?" he asked when a box of tissues was handed to him an ice-cream themed girl. "Thank you Neo, you always now what I need." He said with gratitude which made the girl smile happily.

(Theatre)

"At least our Roman is a competent criminal. His counter-part here looks incompetent unlike the previous world version of him." Said Ozpin while the students shivered slightly at the memory of the previous universe.

"Can we please forget about that world and move on please?" Nora asked quickly, getting understanding looks from everyone. Seeing her childhood friend treated in such a horrible way was not something she wanted to remember.

"She's right guys, let's just keep watching this, ok." Jaune requested, much to the pink bombers relief who the cuddled closer to Ren, who put his arm around her and held her close.

The students smiled at the scene and went back to the screen.

(on screen)

_Ruby was about to go upstairs, when she heard knock at the front door. Opening it she was greeted once again by the orange-haired government official who was about to re-introduce himself._

"_Roman Torchwick. You work for the government." Ruby cut him off before he could form a sentence._

"_III wasn't gonna say that," Roman lied unconvincingly. "I have something for you, Ruby." He told the girl and revealed the crushed BB rifle behind his back and placed it in the girl's hands._

"_Your BB gun," said Summer in surprise as she came into view. "Where did find that?" she asked curiously._

"_Up at the power station," answered the man with tilt if his head._

"_Ruby was out there the other night," explained the mother, peaking the man's interest quite a bit._

"_Really? See anything strange, Ruby?" he asked while crouching to her eye level._

"_Nothing…unusual, really!" Ruby nervously answered, obviously hiding something, if the narrowing of Roman's eyes indicated anything._

_(Fluuuussshhh)_

_The sound of a flushing toilet made them all look up to the upstairs bathroom in surprise._

"_Gotta use the bathroom!" Ruby hurriedly said and placed the BB gun back in Roman's hands before sprinting up the stairs, Roman's suspicious eyes never leaving her._

_Coming up to the bathroom, Ruby opened the door, only to find the giant's hand pulling down rolls of toilet paper, almost as if it had just relieved itself._

"_WHAAT!?" Screamed Ruby to herself as she clapped her hands to her cheeks in disbelief._

_(off screen)_

Laughter was all that was heard in the theatre as they witnessed the ridiculous and hilarious sight.

"HAHAHA, omg, di-did that hand, just go potty!?" Nora laughed and clutched her sides as she and her teammates took in what was on screen.

"H-how would it even know what to do?! Was it potty trained!? HAHAHA!" Ruby mirrored Nora as she held her sides in laughter.

Yang however, had to make a crude joke, "Looks like that **hand** can get the **job **done, eh?" she much to the embarrassment of her friends, save for Ruby and Penny who either didn't understand the wordplay or were to innocent to know.

"Yang! Do you have any shame at all!?" yelled Weiss with heated cheeks.

"Nope! Not one bit!" she proudly stated.

"Let it go Weiss, you know how she is." Blake said resignedly.

"I don't get it." Ruby said to herself and getting a nod of agreement from Penny, before shrugging and continued to watch.

(on screen)

_Back downstairs, Summer was telling Roman about her daughter's strange behaviour recently._

"_It's strange, she's so tight-lipped. The other night she couldn't stop talking, I mean, 100-foot robots and whatnot." She said making them both laugh._

"_A 100-foot robot?" laughed Roman. "That's nutty!"_

"_What else did she say?" he suddenly asked seriously._

"_No wait, stop!" came Ruby's voice from upstairs._

"_Excuse me." said Summer and made her way upstairs to check on her daughter._

_In the upstairs bathroom, Ruby was in the process of trying to push the giant hand out the window, but was struggling to get it out._

"_RRRGHGHG" She grunted with exertion as she pushed as hard as she could._

"_Ruby? What's going on in there?" asked Summer with concern outside the bathroom door._

_Roman decided to go upstairs to see what was happening, now noticing the metal fingers dangling behind him outside._

"_Are you all right?" Summer asked as she heard the grunts of exertion her daughter was giving and wondered if maybe it was something she ate._

"_I'm fine!" grunted Ruby's voice._

"_You know; this sort of thing is why it's so important… to really… chew your food," Roman said coming up behind Summer and all he got was a disgusted glare from the woman, making him gulp and turn away uncomfortably._

_(off screen)_

There was again laughter in the theatre, but one wasn't finding the situation funny.

Ruby's face was red with embarrassment. Her on screen counterpart was making it sound like she needed to drop something huge, with the grunts she was making. "This is so embarrassing!" she cried to herself.

"Awe, come on sis, no need to be embarrassed! It just sounds like you're taking a poop. Everybody does it, its natural. Of course it sounds like a bomb is about to be dropped with all that exerting sounds your 'other' is making." Yang teased mercilessly.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" screamed Ruby tried her best to disappear inside her cloak.

"Cut it out Yang! Can't you see she's embarrassed enough?" Weiss ordered sternly and placed a comforting hand on her team leader.

Holding her hands up in surrender, Yang relented, "Alright, alright, I'll stop. Ruby, I'm sorry for teasing you, I promise I'll stop, you have my word."

Cautiously poking her head out, "You promise?" Ruby asked.

"I promise." Yang confirmed.

Finally, Ruby emerged and retook her seat next to her sister who smiled, happy that she was no longer being made fun of.

(on screen)

_Ruby continued to push with all her might, before she finally managed to shove the giant's hand out the window. The hand dropped and hit the ground with a loud 'boom'. Startling Roman and Summer_

"_Ruby!?" Summer said in alarm._

_Thinking quickly, Ruby unzipped her jeans and quickly was about to pull them down._

_(off screen)_

Every male in the theatre instantly closed their eyes tight. Much to Ruby's relief.

(on screen)

"_Ruby?!" Summer said again before pushing the door open, only to stop in surprise when she saw her daughter sitting on the toilet with her pants down._

"_MOM! A LITTLE PRIVACY!" Screamed the silver eyed girl while covering herself._

"_Sorry!" apologised Summer before closing the door, unfortunately right on Roman's face_

"_HLRFG!" _

"_Sorry." Summer apologised to the man, "She's been acting strange lately."_

_Roman could only rub his face in pain._

_In the bathroom, Ruby sighed before standing and pulling her pants back up, luckily she was wearing tights underneath, so none of her 'lady-parts' as she called them were seen, especially by a stranger._

_Walking to and looking out the window, she saw the hand poking at the barn, before it was lifted up by the giant inside, allowing it get inside._

_(Front porch)_

"_Thank you again Summer." Said Roman as left the household._

"_Goodnight Ruby, I'm sure we'll see each other again. Real soon." He said with a wink and glanced at the '__**Room for Rent'**__ in the window, before starting the car and driving off._

_(screen darkens)_

"Well, that was quite a scene," said Ozpin, getting the attention of his colleagues. "Comedic moments aside, we've learned that the Iron Giant is capable of self-repairing himself after sustaining major damage. Also that when detached, its limbs seem to have some form of sentience and can function on their own."

The other veteran Hunstman nodded at the headmaster's explanation. Glynda then decided to add something.

"Not only that, but it seems that miss Rose will now have to find a way to keep the existence of the giant a secret not just from her mother, but a government official who is already suspicious of her. She'll have to extra vigilant of she wants to protect her new friend." The blonde bespectacled professor explained.

"Whatever challenges she may face, I know she'll overcome them, after all she's my and Summer's daughter." Said Taiyang, looking at his children as they chatted with their friends with pride.

"Heh, you got that right Tai, don't forget she's my niece as well and I taught her everything I know." Qrow added as well.

The adults looked at the children in front of them and knew that with them as the future generation of Hunstman and Huntresses, the future would be a bright one. A bright one indeed.

END.

**A/N: I HAVE RETURNED! I sincerely apologise for the long wait but as I said in the above 'A/N' I've been busy with another fic called 'Fighting For HER'. Check it out, it's really good if I say so myself. **

**Before I say anything else this fic as now reached over 200k views, has 132 favourites, 71 reviews, 140 followers, and is part of 4 communities…..**

…**WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!**

**I'm gone for few moments and THIS happens!? I couldn't actually believe it at first, who are all you people!?**

**Seriously though, thank you all! Knowing that so many of you enjoy what I've written means the world to a mediocre writer like myself. Thank you so much! You guys are awesome!**

**I'll be working on the next chapter and will update as soon as I can, and I'll also be busy with my other story so, keep an eye out for that.**

**I'll see you all next time. Stay safe and stay awesome. Ja Ne!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back with a new chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and the Iron Giant. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 6: Tai's Junkyard**

The cast of RWBY were still laughing about the previous scene, but quieted down when the screen switched on and the next scene began playing.

(on screen)

_The Iron Giant, now fully assembled was sitting quietly in the barn when Ruby entered with a stack of comic books and a flashlight in her arms._

"_If you're gonna stay here, you gotta keep better track of yourself, sheesh." She said, remembering the debacle with the giant's hand earlier. "Anyway, I thought you'd like, you know, a bedtime story or something. I've got some really cool ones." Ruby told the giant and held up her collection of comics._

_(off screen)_

Ruby and Jaune leaned slightly forward at the mention of comic books, being avid readers themselves, they were always on the lookout for new stories to be read.

Weiss rolled her eyes at her partner and the blonde haired knight, she knew of their taste in literature was childish in her eyes but didn't say anything.

(on screen)

"_Mad magazine, very funny." Said Ruby, holding up a comic. "The Spirit, very cool." She held up another. "Boys Life, eh?" she shrugged before her eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh, here." She said and held up a comic with a man in a blue superhero suit with a red cape and a S on his chest. "This guy is Superman. Sure he's famous now, but he started off just like you. Crash landed in earth and didn't know what he was doing. But he only uses his powers for good, never for evil. Remember that." She finished seriously and placed the comic on the pile of others._

_The giant, who had been listening intently suddenly noticed the comic under the one Ruby was just talking about. He used one of massive fingers to move it and found the comic with a massive robot destroying a city on the cover._

"_**Hmm" **__He hummed in interest._

_Ruby glanced down at the pile and picked up the comic. "That's Atomo, the metal menace. He's not the hero, he the villain. He's not like you, you're a good guy. Like Superman." She said cheerfully a placed the Superman comic on top of Atomo's._

"_**Superman" **__the giant said softly when a rumbling got their attention. The giant clutched his metal stomach in surprise and looked to Ruby for help._

"_You're hungry aren't you?" she asked and the giant nodded. "But I don't have any metal here. Just follow me."_

_(off screen)_

Yang suddenly had a question, "Hold up, if the giant is made of metal then how does his stomach rumble like a human's?" she asked in confusion.

Penny however had a theory, "The rumbling most likely serves the same purpose for him as it does for people. It indicates when it's time to eat to regain energy for him to function at full capacity." The synthetic girl answered.

Ironwood and Winter nodded in agreement, "I agree with Penny's assessment," said the General. "Without a regularly intake, the giant's capabilities will decrease, so a warning system, the 'rumbling' was most likely built in as a warning for when it's energy levels are too low."

"Oh," Yang simply said, her head spinning a little from the explanations.

(on screen)

_Ruby and her giant friend were a good distance from her home and the red cloaked girl climbed onto the crouching giants hand._

"_Pick me up, okay?" Ruby told the giant who without warning stood up to his full height, making the girl fall to her stomach from the sudden rush. Standing up, Ruby was awed by the height she was at, she could literally see for miles! "Whoa!" she gasped. She then pointed forward and said, "Okay, now, march!"_

_The giant complied, and began walking forward. The sudden movement threw Ruby on her back, but she quickly got back up and clutched one of the giant's fingers for support. Looking down, she was once again awed at the height of the giant of the giant and the sound of he's massive footsteps._

"_Heehaw!" cheered the young rose in absolute joy as they marched through the county side in night._

_After a few minutes of walking through the forest, the pair were on a big hill when they spotted the glowing lights of the town._

"_Oh yeah, that's Patch." Ruby told the giant. "Nice place, huh?"_

"_**Patch?" **_

"_Yeah, I was born right down there-!?" said Ruby while pointing to the town when the giant suddenly charged forward without warning._

"_**Paatcch!" **__he shouted and began running towards the town while giggling to himself._

_Ruby was trying to stay balanced on the giant's palm but was struggling. "No, stop! Look out for the cow!" she yelled as they narrowly missed stepping on an unsuspecting cow. "Come on, no. Please stop. No, STOOPPPP!" Ruby shouted loudly, finally making the giant stop in his tracks, just as they were about to enter the town._

"_We can't go there yet, people just aren't ready for you yet." She said to her friend with a hint of regret on her voice._

_The iron giant lowered his head and let out what sound like a sad whimper before turning and began a slow march back through the forest, his eyes downcast the whole time._

_(off screen)_

Everyone felt sympathy for the giant, but they also knew that Ruby's 'other' did the right thing by stopping him.

"Poor giant, all he wanted was to see the town." Nora sadly mumbled out.

"You know he can't," said Ren. "The moment he steps foot in that town he would be attacked or worse."

Nora huffed angrily, "I know that! Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"People will always fear what they don't understand, and that fear will make them do irrational things." Blake said, thinking of how Faunus were treated simply for being a little different and how the White Fang was now feeding that fear with violent acts. She made a silent vow to stop them at all cost.

"That's stupid! Why can't people just get along?" Ruby angrily questioned.

"That is a wish we all have, but I'm afraid it's one that almost impossible to achieve." Said Ozpin. "But I believe in time, people will be able to live without fear of each other, no matter if they're human, Faunus or robot." He finished, getting smiles from everyone in the theatre.

"Still as inspiring as ever, huh Oz?" chuckled Qrow before turning back the screen to watch further.

(on screen)

_After stopping the giant from nearly stomping into the town, Ruby and the giant were now walking slowly aside one the backroads. Ruby, still in the giant's palm was trying to cheer up the sad metal man but was having little luck. _

"_That was close, we can't go running around like that, okay?" she told the giant gently. Giant nodded in acceptance and then noticed an abandoned car on the side of the road._

"_I guess that would ok to eat, it's been there for months." Said Ruby, making Giant salivate greedily. However, a pair of headlights in the distance got the young girls attention._

"_We gotta hide!" she panicked, making the giant confused. "You know, hide? It's when, you- - You know, when you. Just get behind something quick!" she yelled, making Giant frantically look around for a hiding spot._

_(off screen)_

"Pfft! Oh man, how are they gonna hide? There's nothing big enough to hide that massive body!" Yang laughed out loud.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," drawled out Blake.

_(on screen)_

"_Don't move," whispered Ruby to Giant as she hid behind his head and watched as a pickup truck pulled up and the familiar blonde haired man she met in the diner climbed out, Taiyang she recalled. She watched as Tai hooked up the abandoned car to his truck and climbed back in before driving off, not even glancing at the massive metal man standing by a sign holding up a burger while saluting or the girl glancing at the sign on the door of the truck. _

_(off screen)_

"Now that's, hiding in plain sight. Nice quick thinking kiddo, you even fooled me." Tai praised his daughter and ruffled her hair.

Ruby swatted her father's hand away and playfully pouted, "Thanks dad, it was nothing really."

(on screen)

_As the truck drove away, the giant reached out in distress as it's meal was towed away. He let out a pitiful sigh until Ruby patted his metal cheek. "Our troubles are over," she said and instructed him to follow the road and eventually they arrived at the junkyard where the massive piles of scrap metal were making the giant salivate._

"_This is it," gestured Ruby with a smile. "All you can eat."_

_The giant needed now further persuasion and began picking up piles of scrap and shoving them into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed a car in seconds and picked up another one to feast on, but when he took a bite the cars horn began baring loudly._

_Ruby clutched her ears and frantically told the giant to turn it off. Not knowing how, the giant first sat directly on the car but that only muffled the loud sound. Seeing as that did nothing the giant picked up the blaring vehicle and repeatedly slammed his fist into it, but even that didn't quiet it down._

"_Turn it off!" Ruby desperately whisper yelled and glanced at the house where Taiyang lived and hoped he didn't wake up._

_After his latest attempt failed, giant stood up, drew his arm back and hurled the screaming car as far as he could. The car hit the ground a distance away with loud crash and fortunately shut off the horn, but unfortunately woke up Tai as well._

"_Oh no," Ruby said to herself when the porch lights turned on. She ran as fast as her legs could move and made it to the porch just as the front door opened and Tai stepped out in a robe and was armed with a crowbar._

"_Alright, who's out there?" He shouted and then noticed the panting girl with red hair tips in front of him. "Hey, I know you. Squirrel girl."_

"_Ruby," the girl panted, out of breath from the sudden sprint._

"_By night known as Ruby, got it. Come inside kid." The blonde man said and allowed the girl to enter his small home and shut the door behind her. "Sorry about the crowbar but you'd be surprised how many people want to steal scrap. But, man, once I turn it into art, I can't give it away. I mean what am I? A junkman who sells junk or an artist who sells junk? You tell me."_

"_I like it, I think," Ruby said a little unsurely as she looked at all the different sculptures that Tai had made and placed around the house. She'd admit that while they looked a bit strange there was something special about them, like it just screamed Taiyang. "Listen you're not gonna call my mom are you? She doesn't know I'm out." She asked worriedly but jumped in surprise when she looked out the window and saw the giant eating more scrap without a care in the world. Noticing Ruby watching him, he waved happily at her. Thinking fast, the young Rose pulled the blinds down before Tai noticed._

_The junk artist just waved her off, "Don't worry kid, it's not my style to report a girl to the authorities." He said casually._

_(off screen)_

"Wow, those are some nice looking pieces. How much you think they'd go for, huh Tai?" Qrow sarcastically asked his friend.

"Quiet Qrow! You wish you had my artistic talent, and I'm pretty sure I could make a decent amount of cash, unlike you who 'borrows' from people and never repays them." Tai huffed and crossed his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Qrow drawled out.

"Of course you do! You still haven't paid me back the 200 Lien I gave you for 'supplies' that turned out to be booze!" Tai angrily bellowed while pointing a finger at the dusty crow.

"That's enough!" came the shout of the bespectacled professor Goodwitch. Tai and Qrow sat up straight and gulped as the blond woman's cold eyes swept towards them.

"You two will be quiet and behave or so help me I'll immobilize the both of you and have Winter castrate you with a rusty blade as slooowww as possible, do I make myself clear?"

"YES MA'AM/YES MA'AM! CRYSTAL CLEAR!" They both shouted and took their seats while cold sweat fell from their faces.

Glynda huffed and turned back to the screen, not noticing the looks of awe, and fear being giving to her by the students nor the looks of respect she got from Winter and Ironwood and the look of admiration and amusement from Ozpin.

(on screen)

"_I'm gonna have some coffee, what do want? Milk? Or… milk?" Tai asked the girl._

"_Coffee's fine," she replied confidently, but Tai raised an eyebrow. "I drink it, I'm hip." Ruby tried to convince the man._

_Tai looked at her unsurely, "I don't know, this is espresso, it's like coffee-zilla." He told he and gestured to the box in his hand._

"_I said I'm hip," Ruby said again with pop in the P._

_Tai shrugged his shoulders and began preparing two cups of coffee._

(off screen)

Tai, Qrow and Yang were frantically waving their hands at the screen in hopes of stopping the Tai's 'other' from making a big mistake, much to the confusion of the others in the theatre.

"Don't do it you fool!" You don't know what you're unleashing!" Tai yelled.

"W-what are you guys doing?" Ruby asked her strange acting family.

Yang answered her, "Ruby you know what happens when you have too much caffeine. Remember when you tried that new energy drink, the one with the claw logo? You used your semblance and circled the island in less than a minute with Crescent Rose screaming, and wouldn't stop shaking for an hour until you finally crashed!"

The rose themed girl blushed in embarrassment as she recalled the rush she got from drinking that energy drink.

**(flashback)**

"**Ruby! Stop right now!" Yang yelled at her sister who was running through the forest at high speeds after drinking the new energy drink. The blond brawler was riding her motorcycle Bumblebee but still was falling behind her sister who was leaving a trail of rose petals behind.**

"**Never! I'll never stop! My name is Ruby Rose, and I'm the fastest Huntress in the world!" she proclaimed while speeding through the forest, eyes wide in excitement due to the overload of sugar and caffeine, her heart beating much faster than normal and as she ran into a clearing, she spotted a large group of Ursa's. A savage grin broke out on her face as she pulled out Crescent Rose in its scythe mode and charged forward. **

"**LEEERRROOOYYYYY JEEEENNKKIINNSS!" **

**When Yang finally caught up, she found her sister literally vibrating on the spot near a pile of dead grimm that began to evaporate. "Ruby, what happened?" she asked incredulously.**

**(flashback end) **

Ruby shook her head and resumed the viewing and she hoped that her on screen counter-part didn't do anything like that and since there was no aura in that world, she wouldn't have a semblance to activate.

(on screen)

"_She moved me up. Now I'm even more fitting in. I'm getting all A's; my mom says 'You need stimulation'. I go, 'I'm stimulated enough right now!'" Ruby rapidly spoke all in one breath after taking a few sips of coffee._

"_That's for sure," Tai mumbled in amazement as he watched the now caffeinated girl pace up and down his small home._

"_She's like 'nah nah, you need a challenge'," she continued. "So now I'm challenged…to keep my lunch money because of all the moose's who want to pound me since I'm a shrimpy dork who thinks I'm smarter than them. I don't think I am, I just do the stupid homework, if everyone just did the stupid homework they could move up a grade and get pounded, is there anymore coffee?" she finally finished ranting and held out her empty cup for more._

_(off screen)_

Ruby was once again hiding her blushing face as she and everyone else witnessed her caffeinated rant. "Stop laughing, it's not funny!" she embarrassingly ordered her teammates who were trying hard not to snicker.

Yang put her arm around her sister and said, "Ah come on Rubes, it's not so bad. At least you didn't start running around the junkyard yelling 'I'm the fastest huntress in the world!'" she teased.

"Yaaang!" Ruby whined and pouted in embarrassment.

Nora then walked over, "Don't be embarrassed Ruby, you're not the only one who's gone crazy after drinking too much caffeine. I remember one time when I drank an entire pot of coffee and I swear I travelled to someplace called the 'real world', and Jaune was there and said that we're all just in a simulation and are being worshiped by giant people who write songs about our life and make clothes with us on it, it was so weird!" the orange haired bomber spoke with enthusiasm.

Ren nodded, "It's true, when she came to, she told us of how there were others who were 'freed' from the 'simulation' by a Pyrrha look alike called the 'great one'".

Team RWBY looked at their sister team with disbelief written on their faces.

"Your joking right? You have to be joking, that story is too unbelievable to be real!" Weiss exclaimed standing up from her seat.

Pyrrha shook her head and said, "I'm afraid that everything she said is 100% true. Nora might have a crazy imagination but this was too extreme even for her, so it had to be true." The red headed Spartan explained.

Weiss just nodded mutely and sat back down, deciding that the headache from trying to rationalize anything Nora does was not worth it.

(on screen)

_Tai had waited patiently for Ruby to finish her rant before speaking, "Look, it's really none of my business kid, but who cares these creeps think, you know? They don't decide who you are, you do. You are who you choose to be." He said, giving her a great piece of advice, making Ruby smile at the kind words and giving her something to think about._

_(off screen)_

Tai nodded at his on screen counter-parts words and turned to his daughters. "Remember girls, don't let anyone try and change you. You get to decide who and what you're gonna be and no one else. Like I said, it's your choice."

"We'll remember. Thanks dad, you're the best." Yang said and hugged her father, with Ruby following suit.

(on screen)

_A noise outside drew both Tai and Ruby's attention. "Did you hear that?" asked Tai who stood up and picked up his crowbar and headed for the door, despite Ruby's pleas for him to stop. He cautiously walked outside, crowbar held up to defend himself and Ruby if necessary. After a few seconds of walking around and not finding anyone, the artist turned back to his home and froze when he saw the back of a massive metal man sitting on the roof eating pieces of scrap._

_Ruby, understanding why the man froze ran out to try and calm him down before he panicked. "It's okay!" she yelled, hoping to calm him._

"_My god!" Tai said in shock and fear._

"_He isn't gonna-"_

"_Run kid run!" Tai shouted and scooped the girl into his arms and ran as fast as he could to the exit._

_The giant, hearing Tai's shouts, turned and saw the man carrying his friend away. Narrowing his eyes in anger, the giant gave a massive leap and landed directly in front of the fleeing duo, stopping Tai, who gave a surprised yelp before turning around and ran back to his house, only for a massive hand to block his path. Seeing no other way out, he dropped to the ground with the Ruby underneath him to shield her from the massive robot._

"_It's ok, he isn't gonna hurt me!" Ruby desperately tried to explain, but it was at that moment Tai was picked up by the scruff of his robe was now hanging directly in the giant's angry face._

_Seeing the terrified man picked up, Ruby knew she had to stop the giant from seriously hurting the man who did nothing wrong. He was just trying to protect her from what he thought was a dangerous machine._

"_Don't squash him! Do not…squash him. His name is Taiyang, or Tai. We like Tai." She nervously told her metal friend._

"_**Taiii" **__Giant said, draing out the I a little and making the blond man cover his face in fear. After gently placing the terrified man down, the giant went back to eating from the piles of scrap while Ruby tried to explain who the giant was and how she found him._

"_So… where'd he come from?" asked Tai while shakily drinking some tea he made to calm his nerves._

"_He doesn't remember," answered Ruby. "He's like a little kid._

"_Little, yeah," Tai laughed. "Wait a minute," Tai said suddenly, "You can talk to him?"_

_Ruby shrugged, "He can't say a lot of words yet but he understands things pretty good." She explained._

"_I see." Tai said and laughed nervously with Ruby as they watched the giant eat from the massive piles of junk._

_Ruby then looked to the ground and softly said, "He needs food….and shelter."_

…_Tai said nothing, he just stood from his seat and poured his tea on the floor before walking back into his house and slammed the door._

_(37 minutes later)_

"_You got plenty of room here, this place is perfect." Ruby pleaded from outside._

"_Go away," came Tai's tired voice from inside._

"_I can have him break the door down, you know I can." Ruby angrily threatened._

_At that Tai flung the door open, "Ruby, I can't hide it here!"_

" '_Him' not 'it'," She sternly corrected._

"_Whatever. You don't even know where 'he' came from or what the hell 'he' is!" Tai said loudly, hoping to convince the stubborn girl to change her mind._

"_He's my friend," she said with tone of finality._

_Tai let out a tired sigh and grumpily walked back into his house while mumbling to himself, "Yeah, what am I? Am I your friend? Bring some Franken-bot with out-of-state plates, make me change my tune. I don't like that jazz, God I'm tired." He said and collapsed on the couch._

"_So can he stay?" asked Ruby._

"_Tonight. Tomorrow, I don't know about tomorrow." The tired man said before closing his eyes and falling asleep._

_Ruby smiled at her accomplishment and skipped to the sleeping form of the giant and patted his head. "Sleep tight. I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered and began her walk back home._

_(Screen darkens)_

When the screen darkened, the people of Remnant stood up and began stretching their limbs and began discussing the scene they just watched.

"So we've learned a few more things from this viewing. The giant can repair itself to full capacity, has warning system similar to our stomachs when it needs to eat and can apparently sleep to regain its energy like a person." Said Ozpin to his colleagues who nodded in agreement.

"Whoever designed and built the giant must have been very brilliant, much smarter than anyone on Remnant, except for one." Ironwood said the last part to himself as he glanced at Penny animatedly chatting with the two teams of Beacon. _"Pietro, what would you think of all this?"_

"James? James, are you ok?" asked Glynda in concern.

Shaking his head clear he replied, "Yes, I'm fine Glynda, just a lot on my mind. Thank you for asking." He said reassuringly.

(With the teams)

"Come on! I need to try it for myself! Just one time, promise!" Nora said pleadingly at Ren who was holding a can of energy drink with a claw as its logo. The same drink that made Ruby go berserk Nora wanted to try and see what would happen, but Ren animatedly refused and her teammates agreed, not wanting to risk whatever damages Nora would cause.

"We can't risk it, it's too dangerous Nora. You know we wouldn't do this if it wasn't absolutely necessary." Jaune said in his best leader voice.

Nora pouted childishly and stomped off to a vacant seat in the back to sulk. Suddenly her eyes lit up with a devious glint, she silently asked their host Ethan for a can and instantly one appeared in her lap with a note attached.

"_**Nora, I'll allow you to drink this because I'm curious as well to see what happens. I'll fix whatever damages that might be caused so you have my permission to 'GO WILD'!"**_

At the end of the note was chibi drawing of Ethan giving piece sign. Giggling, Nora snapped open the can which got everyone's attention. Ren's eyes widened in fear and desperately ran towards his girlfriend to try and stop her. Sadly, he was too late, as soon as the liquid poured down the bombers throat her eyes shot open and her pupils dilated as electricity seemed to glow within them.

Magnhild somehow appeared in her hand and she raised her weapon high as thunder boomed in the theatre.

"I HAVE THE POOOWWWERRRR!" Nora yelled to the heavens and then all hell broke loose.

END.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back after a while and I apologise, life just got in the way as well as many other things, but I'm back now. I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and if you did leave a review to let me know.**

**In the chapter I mention a energy drink and if you haven't guessed what it is, it's Monster. And now I've allowed Nora to have some of it….what have I unleashed?**

**Let me know in the reviews what you'd like to see our mad bomber girl do with her new found energy, the more chaotic the better. I'll give a shout out to the reviewer with the best suggestion in the next chapter.**

**That's all for now, stay safe and keep well. I'll see you all next time. Ja Ne!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome back everyone to another chapter of RWBY WATCHES THE MULTIVERSE. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Scrap, Art and Chocolate**

The theatre was in shambles; it took less than 10 minutes for Nora to smash everything in sight with her hammer that she somehow retrieved after drinking a can of a highly caffeinated energy drink. The Beacon staff, students and those from Atlas tried their best to contain the girl, but no matter what they tried they could not stop the rampaging bomber.

"Miss Valkyrie! You will cease this pointless destruction at once!" ordered an irate Goodwitch at the literally shaking Nora who was currently standing on a massive pile of chairs at the back of the theatre.

"Never!" she shouted, hammer held beside her, "I'm queen of the castle and you are all my subjects! As such, you will obey me and me only or it will be off with your heads." She said with a crazy grin on her face.

A tick mark appeared in Glynda's head as she angrily narrowed her eyes. The blonde teacher was about to march up to the girl when she Nora suddenly froze on the spot, making everyone pause in worry and surprise.

"Nora, you okay up there?" asked Ren in concern.

"I think she just crashed," said Jaune. Sure enough, Nora's eyes rolled back and she fell forward and would have hit the floor if it weren't for a black blur to catch her.

"Nora!" shouted Ren and the rest of the teams in concern as Ethan floated down with the bomber sleeping soundly in his arms.

"**She'll be fine, the sugar rush just ended so all she'll need is a bit of rest." **Reassured their host. The hooded being gently handed the sleeping Nora to Ren who cradled her close to his body and gratefully thanked Ethan and apologised for the damages but he just waved it off. **"No need to apologise, it was me who gave her the drink in the first place. I was curious to see what would happen, I didn't expect her to be this destructive, I'm honestly very impressed with her capabilities." **He praised and snapped his fingers which caused a brief flash to light up the theatre and when it died down all the damage that was done was instantly fixed, as if it was never destroyed in the first place. He flashed away just as Nora began to stir in Ren's arms.

"What the…what happened?" Nora groggily mumbled as she woke up. Noticing she was being held, she looked up and her eyes met Ren's. Instead of being embarrassed, she through her arms around her boyfriend's neck and held tight, "Renny! You're holding me like a princess!" she happily said and tightened her hold.

Ren just sighed and sat down in the repaired seats, "No more energy drinks for you Nora. You kinda destroyed everything in a wild rampage."

Nora just grinned sheepishly, "It was so amazing! I felt as if I could take on an army of Grimm and still have power to fight, I need to keep a stash of those drinks for such occasions." She said cheerfully while Ren and everyone else turned pale white at the thought of Nora having her own stash of energy drinks as her secret weapon's, they didn't even want to think of the collateral damage she would cause.

Finally calmed down, Nora sat back down next to Ren and her friends as the screen once again came to life.

(on screen)

_Ruby sluggishly climbed through her bedroom window as the sun rose and the day began. It had taken her forever to get back home from the junkyard on foot and by the time she reached home, the sun had already risen. Taking off her red hood and shoes, Ruby opened made her way to her bed and just as she pulled the covers off to climb in, Summer opened the door._

"_You're up already?" Summer asked in surprise, knowing her daughter usually wasn't an early riser. "Just making the bed," Ruby tiredly replied and closed her covers._

"_That's nice, well come down stairs, I have a surprise for you." Said Summer and headed back down stairs while Ruby just sighed with exhaustion and began to change into some cleaner clothes._

_(off screen)_

"I wonder what the surprise is, maybe it's cookies!" Ruby excitedly said in her seat. "Mom made the best cookies in the whole world! I wish I could have a plate of them right now," she trailed off sadly, knowing her mother took the secret to amazing cookies to the grave.

Yang, not wanting her sister to feel sad silently asked Ethan of it would be possible to get a plate of their mother's cookies. A note poofed into her lap and read **"I'll see what I can do." **The buxom blonde smiled and hoped he would come through, she put her arm around Ruby, making them both smile and resumed watching.

(on screen)

_The tired girl slumped as she came down the stairs in a clean pair of jeans and a short sleeved button up shirt and of course, her red hood around her neck. She froze when she noticed someone sitting at the dinner table reading the morning paper._

"_Morning little red. Sleep well?" asked the familiar voice of Roman Torchwick who put down the paper and grinned and the shocked girl._

"_Mooomm?" asked Ruby, hoping for an explanation._

_Summer came and set the plates of breakfast on the table and smiled at her daughter. "Isn't it wonderful? We finally rented our room," she happily explained, waiting for Ruby to respond positively, but her daughter just fumed. "I'm not very hungry," the caped girl said and angrily marched away, leaving a confused Summer, and Roman who just smiled smugly and began to enjoy his breakfast._

(off screen)

Everyone was shocked to see the orange haired criminal of Vale appear in the kitchen of Ruby's counterpart and knew that whatever he was doing there, was bad news.

"That creep! He's gonna spend every moment spying on Ruby to try and find the Giant isn't he!? Furiously exclaimed Yang after seeing the man sitting at their table as if he belonged there. "He better not do anything to hurt my sister or I'll swear by the brothers that there'll be hell to pay!"

Tai grabbed onto his daughter to calm her down, as much as he hated seeing another man under the same roof as he's deceased wife and daughter despite them being from another dimension, he still felt the feeling of needing to protect his family from any danger and he agreed with Yang, that if anything happened to his wife and daughter, there would be hell to pay.

He didn't know it, but the rest of team RWBY, JNPR, Qrow and the others were thinking the same thoughts as him and his oldest daughter. "Let's get back to watching, okay?"

(on screen)

_(Tai's junkyard)_

_The junkman, slash artist groggily drank his coffee and opened the door of his house to start the day, only to come face to face with a grinning giant, who looked up in surprise._

"_Oh….right," he said tiredly as he remembered the deal he made with Ruby the previous night._

_(Ruby's house, Ruby pov)_

_Ruby heard the telephone ring in the kitchen and answered, "This is Ruby Rose, who's calling please."_

"_I said he could stay the night, kid. It's morning now." Said the annoyed voice of Taiyang on the other end._

_Ruby cringed, and tried to talk quietly as to not alert Roman in the other room. "I'll try to come over, but there's this weird guy here's who's watching me," she tried to explain and smiled awkwardly when Roman entered the kitchen and grinned at her._

_(Tai pov)_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Tai asked, not accepting Ruby's poor excuse. "I got this big, giant - - Giant thing out here." He said dramatically and moved away from the window where the giant was peeking through and playfully pointing at him._

_(Ruby pov)_

"_I can't talk right now, okay? Gotta go bye." She hastily said and hung up the phone and faced Roman who was still watching her._

"_Who was that little red? Friend of yours? He asked curiously._

"_Yeah, he's a new kid," she lied awkwardly._

_(Tai pov)_

_Tai couldn't believe that Ruby had just hung up on him. He was so gonna teach her a lesson about respecting her elders the next time she visited. His angry thoughts were broken when he looked out the window and saw the giant eating from the piles of metal, only this time some of his sculptures where also being eaten._

"_Hey no, no stop that! Stop it!" he yelled in horror and ran towards the door, only to trip and fall on his face._

_(With Ruby)_

_The girl had just walked into the living room to relax when Roman appeared out of nowhere. "Mind if I ask you a few questions, buckaroo?" he asked and pulled out a notepad. An hour passed as Roman bombarded the poor girl with questions which she either ignored or deflected._

"_Why would you tell your mom about a giant robot? What'd you see at the power station? Tell anyone else? How big is this thing? Been in the forest lately? Champ? Slugger? Where you going? Where you going?"_

"_I'm going out!" snapped Ruby, tired of the constant questions, she grabbed her hood and prepared to leave._

"_Why not take Mr. Torchwick with you? Show him the sights." Suggested Summer, making Ruby groan on annoyance. "Oh, mom, the sights?"_

"_I'd love that." Said Roman as put on his coat and hat. "Give us chance to get acquainted, swap some stories huh chief."_

_(off screen)_

"You called it Yang, he's definitely trying to get answers from Ruby," said Blake.

"I wouldn't worry about Ruby talking, she's loyal to her friends and won't do or say anything that would lead to their harm." Said Pyrrha with the rest of the teams nodding in agreement.

"It's true, she the greatest friend anyone could ask for and I'm lucky she's one of mine," said Jaune.

"Aw, you guys." Ruby said while blushing with a mixture of happiness and embarrassment.

"Alright, enough of teasing my leader, let's talk about your father's horror at seeing his art being eaten by giant." Said Weiss, making the room chuckle loudly as they remembered the pure look of panic and anger on Tai's 'other's' face.

(on screen)

_Tai was glaring at the giant in his junkyard, despite his size the giant seemed to have the mentality of a small child. Seeing him eat his precious art had made Tai almost go into a mad rant but he held it in and decided to explain calmly what metals the giant could and couldn't eat. However, his calmness was breaking when the giant picked up another sculpture and began lightly chewing on it like a piece of candy. It was time to lay down the rules._

"_There are two kinds of metal here." He pointed to one pile, "Scrap." And pointed to another, "and Art." If you gotta eat one of them, eat the scrap," he said and pointed with his thumb at the scrap. "But what you have - - IN YOUR MOUTH, IS ART!" Tai furiously bellowed at the giant who pulled out the metal in his mouth and held it up._

"_**Art?"**__ He questioned and began to bend the metal pieces around._

_Tai just gave up, not having the energy to stay angry. "Forget it, forget it. It's gone."_

_The giant places the bent sculpture on the ground._

"_It's…" Tai did a double take as he looked at the sculpture the giant made. "That's not bad," he said, genuinely impressed. Maybe he could use this to his advantage._

_(With Ruby and Roman)_

_The young girl was currently sitting in a diner with the government agent and was showing him how to make a deliciously flavoured desert. What Roman didn't know however was that Ruby had a special surprise for the man._

"_First, you take a chocolate bar, any bar will do." Explained Ruby as she opened a chocolate bar and held it over a glass of ice-cream. "Do you mind if I…?" she paused._

"_No, knock yourself out skipper," said Roman, and watched the girl crush the bar in her hand. "You crumble up the chocolate into little pieces, then kind of stir it into the ice-cream. See?" she finished and passed the desert to the man._

_Accepting the ice-cream, Roman asked, "What do you call this again?"_

"_Landslide," Ruby answered with a hidden grin. "It's new, very new," she said and dropped the empty wrapper in the trashcan which revealed that instead of normal chocolate, it was coco-lax, a very strong laxative."_

_(off screen)_

"Now that's an awesome prank, not bad pipsqueak," praised Qrow to his niece. Yang and Jaune nodded in agreement, "Yeah it's awesome! I can't wait to see it take effect." Yang said enthusiastically. "He's gonna be in for one heck of a surprise, I can tell you that." Said the blonde leader of team JNPR.

The rest could only chuckle in agreement, it was a cunning plan to get rid of the unwanted man.

(on screen)

_Roman had a taste of the laxative covered ice-cream and actually enjoyed the flavour. "Landslide. Topnotch," he said and took a few more spoonful's before pausing to speak. "You know Ruby, we live in a strange and wondrous time. The Atomic Age." He said quietly and dramatically. Seeing he had her attention, he continued, "But there's a dark side to progress. You ever hear of Sputnik?" he asked._

_Ruby nodded, "Yeah, it's the first satellite in space."_

"_FOREIGN satellite, Ruby, and all that implies," he corrected and held up his spoon of ice-cream to explain. "Even now it orbits. Boop. Boop. Watching us," he said and put the spoon in his mouth. "We can't see it but it's there. Much like that giant thing in the woods, we don't know what it is or what it can do and I don't feel safe, do you?" he questioned, leaning in close._

"_What are you talking about?" asked Ruby as cluelessley as she could manage._

_Roman felt his temper rise, "What am I talking about? What am I talking about!?" he shouted, startling Ruby and the other customers who watched Roman stand up and began pushing Ruby back into a wall while ranting madly._

"_I'm talking about your goddam security! While you snoozing in your little jammies, back in Atlas we're wide awake and worried. Why? Because everyone wants what we have! Everyone! You think this metal man is fun, but who built it? Solitas? Sanus? The Martians?... The faunus? I don't care! We didn't build it and that's reason enough to assume the worst and blow it to kingdom come! Now you are going to lead me to it, and we are going to destroy it before it destroys us!" _

_At the end of his rant, Roman had backed Ruby into a wall but before he could talk further, an uncomfortable feeling stirred in his bowels. "Hold that thought and stay right there!" he said and desperately hobbled to the restroom where he sighed in relief. No knowing Ruby had already left the diner._

(Screen Darkens)

Laughter had once again erupted in the theatre, the sight of one of their enemies being pranked was simply too funny not to laugh at. Even Weiss and Winter were laughing at the sight.

"We have to do this to our Roman the next time we see him. The look on his face will be priceless!" said Ruby in-between laughs, making her friends laugh even more at the thought of the most wanted criminal in Vale getting pranked.

"Yeah, and we can get that short ice-cream girl too." Yang said and grinned evilly at the thought of getting revenge on the tiny girl who effortlessly beat her.

(Meanwhile in an undisclosed location)

The multi-coloured girl known as Neapolitan was happily enjoying her favourite ice-cream when she suddenly froze and let out a silent sneeze, and making her drop her ice-cream in the process.

"….."

Mercury entered the room, only to freeze at the sight of a pissed of Neo who was string at the dropped desert with clenched fists and a furious snarl on her face, which promised nothing but pain to whoever caused her to drop it.

The silver-haired assassin wisely back away and left the fuming girl to her own devices. He might be a trained assassin, but even he wouldn't pick a fight with the psychopathic little girl who could disembowel you in 50 different ways with a smile on her face.

(Theatre)

Yang suddenly shivered as a cold feeling washed over her. She shook it off and began talking with her team and friends about what they just watched while Ozpin and the rest of the adults were having their own discussion as well.

"It would seem like the Kingdoms are very paranoid about other continents being able to gather information and intelligents from these satellites." Said the headmaster of Beacon Academy while sipping from his mug of never ending coffee.

Ironwood nodded, "Those in power will always fear and be paranoid about their information being stolen and exposed by others. It's human nature."

"**I agree,"** said Ethan as he flashed in, no longer surprising the occupants who were now used to his sudden entrances. **"I come with a gift for Ruby that Yang requested from me, I hope you enjoy it."**

"A gift? For me?" asked Ruby curiously and couldn't help but widen her eyes when Ethan snapped his fingers and a trey of cookies appeared in her lap. The familiar sent immediately made her eyes begin tearing up and with shaky hands, she picked one up and took a bite and instantly she knew these cookies could only have been made by one person.

"H-how? How did you get these? Only my mom could've made these," she asked teary eyed.

"**How do you think? I asked her," **Ethan replied, making Ruby's and everyone else's eyes widen in shock. **"Why do look so surprised? Don't you remember that I can travel to other dimensions? When Yang asked me to get Ruby a batch of coolies that were made by Summer, I simply went to a dimension where she was alive and worked as a baker, not a huntress and disguised myself as normal person. After buying them, I returned here. Any question-**_**oof**_**" **

Ethan was cut off by a red blur slamming into his stomach. He felt his hoodie dampen as Ruby hugged cried into his chest. "Thank you thank you thank so much!" she cried in happiness. Surprised at first, Ethan chuckled and patted the young huntress in trainings head, "You're welcome Ruby, but if you want to thank someone, thank your sister, it was her request, I was just the one who completed it.

Ruby let go and looked up and her eyes widened in surprise and her cheeks lit up with a massive blush, the reason, her speedy hug had unintentionally knocked Ethan's hood off, exposing his face for everyone to see for the first time.

Their host had mocha coloured skin, dark blue eyes with slit pupils like a cat or reptile and he had brown shaggy hair fell just over his eyes. Though he looked like an ordinary person, everyone was still surprised at his appearance.

"**Are you okay Ruby?" **asked Ethan, seeing her flustered state and looked up to see everyone staring at him with surprised expressions and some with blushes on their faces. **"What's wrong? Something on my face?" **he joked, but froze when he finally realized his hood was no longer on his head. **"Well…this is awkward."**

(END)

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I'm really really sorry for the long wait, this year has been nothing but a giant kick in the balls and I had to take some time to just unplug and work on my mental health, but I'm back and will be updating sooner. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, leave a positive review =). That's all for now, see you all soon. Ja Ne!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm back with a new chapter for you all to enjoy! Last time we ended on Ethan's face being exposed to everyone and if you want a better description of what he looks like, look at my profile picture. Let's continue with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the Iron Giant, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 8: Lake Fun and Hard Lessons**

"**Well…. This is awkward," **muttered Ethan as everyone stared silently at his exposed face. **"I'm not that ugly am I? Cause your silence is not very reassuring."**

That snapped everyone out of their stupor.

"N-no! You're not ugly at all!" Stammered Weiss, "We were just surprised, we didn't think you would look so…"

"**Normal?"**

"Ye-yes, normal." She said and the others nodded in agreement.

"**What did you expect, me being covered in scars? Or a black void where my face should be?"** Joked Ethan. **"I assure you that my good looks are all natural, my parents tell me that whenever I see them."**

"Wait, you have parents!?" said Yang incredulously. **"Of course I have parents; did you think I just poofed into existence?" **asked Ethan with a raised eyebrow, and students just chuckled nervously and didn't make eye contact.

Ethan just sighed and suddenly remembered that Ruby was still being held in his arms. Glancing down, he saw the cherry red face of Ruby who was trying and failing to hide her blushing face. A mischievous glint lit up Ethan's eyes and he leaned in close to Ruby's face and whispered, **"See something you like, my little blooming rose?" **Steam blew out of Ruby's ears and without warning went limp in a dead faint in Ethan's arms.

"Ruby!/Miss Rose!/Friend Ruby!" shouted everyone in alarm at seeing the girl faint in embarrassment. Yang's lilac eyes turned red and was about to pummel the boy for embarrassing her sister, that was her job! She stopped herself however, when Ethan suddenly burst out laughing.

"**HAHAHA, oh man I haven't played a prank like that in a while, I need to do it more often," **laughed Ethan and carried the limp girl to her worried friends and family when another idea for a prank hit him. Instead of handing Ruby to her sister or father, he placed the girl into the arms of Penny who looked at him with a questioning gaze. **"I want you place her head in your lap as she sleeps, it will help her recover faster, trust me." **he told the android and inwardly chuckled at what Ruby's reaction would be when she woke up and saw where she was currently resting her head.

"I understand; I'll make sure my friend Ruby is as comfortable as possible on my lap while she recovers," said Penny with a salute and carefully sat back down and gently placed Ruby's head on her thighs and began stroking her hair gently.

"Why did you do that?" asked Jaune curiously as he and his team watched Nora and Yang take pictures of the cute scene while gushing at the how adorable they looked.

Ethan just shrugged his shoulders, **"Mostly just to amuse me, I haven't pranked anyone in a while and my usual pranking partner in crime has been busy with his family and his job to pull any pranks with me." **said their host while thinking of a certain whiskered blonde ninja who regularly pranked his whole village without getting caught. **"Anyway the next scene is about to begin, so sit back and enjoy." **

Just as the screen lit up, Ruby stirred from her unconsciousness. "What happened?" she asked groggily and found that she was laying on someone's lap while her hair was being softly stroked. Looking up, her silver eyes widened when she saw the green eyes of her robot friend staring back at her.

"Friend Ruby, you're awake! I'm happy to see that your recovery was a fast one," she said without stopping her gentle stroking of Ruby's hair.

Shaking her head in confusion, Ruby stuttered, "P-P-Penny? Why am I on your lap?" Penny smiled and said, "Oh our host Ethan said it would help you recover faster, and I'm glad to see he was correct," replied the orange haired android happily.

"Well as n-n-nice as this feels, you can stop now, I'm feeling much better so thank you Penny," stuttered a blushing Ruby and sat back up next to Penny who smiled in return. "You're most welcome Ruby, if you feel the need again, my thighs are yours to use!" Penny said with a pump of her fist, making steam once again blow out of Ruby's ears.

Tai, who had taking a sip of his drink, did a spit-take and began coughing at what he just heard while Qrow clapped his back to calm him down while laughing like a hyena.

Jaune and Pyrrha blushed at what Penny inwardly implied while Nora and Ren chuckled in amusement.

Weiss failed to hide the blush that appeared on her face while Yang laughed out loud and made a mental note to tease her sister about this later and Blake was trying hard not to imagine certain scenarios that would was not suitable for minors.

The adults, minus Tai and Qrow could only smile at the ignorance of youth and turned their attention to the screen.

Ethan, who had been watching from the shadows was holding his sides as he laughed out loud and made a mental note to do more pranks in the future.

(on screen)

_Ruby entered the junkyard on her bicycle expecting to find carnage, but instead she found the ridiculous sight of Tai giving the Giant instructions on where to put the cars in what appeared to me a massive swinging sculpture. "Little lower, little bit lower," instructed Tai while Ruby parked her bike and marched up to the blonde man, annoyance and disbelief written on her face._

"_Hey, I thought you were in trouble," she said but Tai ignored her and continued his instructions._

"_That sucks, let me…." he continued telling the Giant who was carefully moving the sculpture around._

"_I had ditch this weird guy who's staying at our house. It took hours to shake! I kill myself to get out here! And you have him doing arts and crafts." Finished Ruby with her rant and pointed at the Giant who had opened the hood of one of the suspended cars and smiled like a kid on Christmas day while pointing at the vehicle as if he had just discovered gold._

"_You got a problem with arts and crafts, little lady?" asked Tai. "He's a giant robot Tai, it's a little undignified," replied Ruby._

"_Well smart girl, what you have him do?" questioned Tai with his arms crossed. Ruby glanced around the junkyard and grinned when a, at least in her mind, genius idea hit her._

_(off screen)_

"Oh no, it's Ruby's I have really cool but dangerous idea face!" said Yang.

"Yaaanngg!" wined Ruby while everyone laughed and watched to see what happens next.

(on screen)

_Ruby was sitting in the driver's seat of a convertible car with a pilot's helmet on her head and began pushing the dials on the dashboard, pretending it was an actual plane. The car then began to rise, showing it was being held in the Giant's right hand and was shaking, to simulate the engines starting. "All systems go. Five, four, three, two, one! Blast off! AAAAAAHHHH!" Yelled Ruby in shock and surprise as Giant rotated his body a full 360 degrees and continued to spin at incredible speeds._

_Ruby tried to stay calm but he speed was becoming too much for her to handle and as her helmet flew from her head, she screamed at her metal friend, "We're landing. We're landing! We're landing!"_

_Now on solid ground, Ruby sighed and dropped her messy haired head while the Giant copied her movements._

"_Say can you guys cool it a little, I think we're pushing our luck here." Said Tai._

_Ruby however disagreed, "Hey, we are cool!" she said dramatically. "Welcome to downtown Coolsville. Population: Us." She indicated to her and Giant._

"_Well can you move Coolsville to someplace less conspicuous?" asked Tai. "How about the lake?" answered Ruby as she climbed into the Giant's hand. "Alright," agreed the artist and began to walk back to his house, but was stopped by Ruby's voice._

"_Aww come one with us. It'll be fun," she said while the Giant made a 'come here' movement with his finger._

_Tai just shook his head and decided to join them, after all, what's the worst that could happen?_

_(With Roman)_

_The government agent was currently walking around town and questioning witnesses about the sightings of the unknown creature that had been destroying property and taking bites off various metal structures. The only downside was that he would need to take a bathroom break every few minutes due to the laxatives in his system, he swore he would make that little red headed girl pay the next time he saw her._

_After questioning his last witness and taking more than one bathroom break to relieve his bowels, he made his way through the forest near the power station and found the shut-off switch on the ground. He made a few notes and was about to continue walking when his felt the familiar stirring in his stomach. After relieving his bowels on the forest floor, Roman began making his way back to town when his head collided with a hanging object. _

_Wincing slightly, Roman eyed the object which turned out to be a camera. Turning it around, Roman found the owners name on the back, __**'RUBY ROSE'.**_

_(At the lake)_

"_This can't last forever Ruby, we gotta tell someone about him," said Taiyang as he set up a fold-up chair._

_Ruby just waved him off, "You worry too much." She told him and pulled off her clothes to reveal a plain red one-piece swimsuit with a rose design on the side. She then ran up a rock formation overlooking the lake and yelled to her blonde friend, "Hey Taaaiii! Watch this!"_

"_All right, we're watching." Said Tai as he sat in his chair and put down a flask of coffee before picking up a newspaper to read._

"_This one's for professionals only!" bragged the girl before she jumped off the rocks. "Banzai!" she screamed and cannonballed into the water below. The Giant blinked curiously as he watched his friend sink in the water and swim up to the surface while tilting his head to the side._

_Ruby broke the surface while shivering, her already pale skin turning white in the cold water. "C-c-come on in. T-the water's great!" she stuttered out._

"_Heh, no thanks," said Tai, seeing straight through her act. "You weenie!" she yelled childishly and looked to her Giant friend instead. "Come on in. It's really, really refreshing."_

_Giant said nothing, he just turned around and started walking back through the forest. His footsteps getting fainter and fainter._

"_What? You too?" Ruby questioned in disbelief. "You….big….BABY!" She yelled in frustration, but quieted down when the ground started shaking as the sound of massive footsteps got closer and closer._

"_**RROOOAAARRR!" **__Screamed the Giant as he jumped from the tree line over Tai who just shrugged and returned to his paper. The Giant landed in the middle of the lake with a massive splash that created a massive tidal wave that made Ruby swim as hard as she could to catch it._

_Tai looked up from his paper and all he saw was a massive body of water looming over him. Quivering in his seat, he instinctively covered his face with the newspaper just as the wave crashed on top of him._

_The forest was engulfed by the massive wave as animals were swept away. Tai, still in his chair actually dropped perfectly in the middle of the road in the forest while the Giant was sitting in the now shallow lake and Ruby was hanging on top of one the trees. _

"_WHAOO! She cheered as the water dropped in the forest._

_Tai was still sitting in the road when a truck with pigs in the bag stopped beside him. "Hey!" said the driver._

"_Yeah?" replied Tai._

"_You're right in the middle of the road."_

"_YEAH!" Tai responded again, tired of the todays events and clearly not giving a f**K._

"_Alright," said the driver and drove off, leaving the blonde man in the road._

"_I think that's enough fun for one day," he deadpanned to himself._

_(off screen)_

"Now that looked like fun. We are so doing that the next time we go to a lake; I can use my hammer to make giant waves that can wash away everything in its path. It will be awesome!" Rambled Nora while her friends turned pale at the thought of the mad bomber of team JNPR causing tsunami's in lakes and flooding forests.

"I'm pretty sure you'd get arrested for that Nora," said Ren which made his girlfriend put childishly in response.

"Your boyfriend is right miss Valkyrie, as much as we would all enjoy seeing you create a massive tidal wave in the forests, I'm afraid that you would be arrested for damaging the ecosystem and endangering the wildlife." Said Ozpin with a sip of his coffee.

"Alright , alright I get it, no causing tsunamis with my hammer." Pouted Nora while Pyrrha patted her back in comfort and Jaune and Ren letting out sighs of relief.

Winter turned to Glynda and asked, "Would that girl really have caused a tidal wave just for her own amusement?" Glynda's only comment was, "She's done far worst for much less."

Winter paled and wondered what sought of students was her sister associating with.

(on screen)

_(Summer Rose's home)_

_Roman was in the bathroom with a red light illuminating the room as he developed the photo's he found in Ruby's camera. So far all the photos were nothing special, just regular shots of the forest, of Summer and Ruby together and strangely a piece of sheet metal resting on a stump._

_Taking the last blank photo, Roman placed it in the water and waited for the image to appear and as the image formed, his eyes widened when he saw what was on the photo. His thoughts were broken by Summer's voice from outside the bathroom telling asking if he felt better and that she had more toilet paper. He replied that he was feeling much better as he grinned evilly and stared the photo of a smiling Ruby in the forest with a Giant metal man staring down at her from behind._

_(off screen)_

Everyone felt their heart drop when they saw Roman get the evidence he needed to bring in reinforcements to potentially destroy the Giant.

"This is not good, that picture is enough to bring a good amount of soldiers to attempt and destroy the Giant, and unless it magically disappears I don't see any way other outcome." Said Ironwood.

"No, they can't do that!" shouted Ruby in distress. "He didn't hurt anyone or do anything wrong. Why can't they just leave him alone?"

"Because people fear what they don't understand," said Blake softly. "People always fear things that are beyond their understanding and will treat it like garbage or destroy them." She said as unpleasant memories surfaced of the unfair treatment of Faunus around the Kingdoms.

"That's just stupid! Just because he is a giant robot, doesn't mean that he isn't a person! Why can't they just treat him like a normal person and not fear him!?" Ruby ranted and caught her breath when she finished.

"I'm afraid not everyone shares your way of thinking Ruby," said Tai. "Though if more people did, then I'm pretty sure the world would be a much better place."

"Your father is right miss Rose, you are clearly wise beyond your years and I'm certain that you will help the shape the future of our world for the better." Said Ozpin, and he meant every word of it.

Ruby blushed under praise and nervously rubbed the back if her head. "T-Thank you dad and professor Ozpin, I'll try my best!" she said and turned back to the viewing.

(on screen)

_Ruby and the Giant were walking through the forest and the metal man was awed by the sheer beauty of sea of tree's and wildlife._

"_It's beautiful, huh?" asked Ruby from the Giant's shoulder where she was currently sitting. The giant nodded when the girl spotted movement below. "Hey look!" she whisper yelled and pointed to an animal grazing._

"_It's a deer," she whispered._

"_**Deer?"**__ the Giant asked._

"_SHH, let's get closer," said Ruby and the Giant walked as lightly as he could towards the majestic animal._

_The deer looked up from its grazing and spotted the duo approaching, but didn't run away. Instead it cautiously stepped closer and sniffed one the massive metal fingers when a noise got its attention, the deer then turned and made its way deeper into the forest until it was out of sight._

_Ruby and the Giant were still smiling after their encounter with the animal, even after it left._

"_Well, guess he decided to - -!"_

_(BANG!)_

_The sound of loud gunshot startled them both and as the birds flew away from the sound, the giant headed towards it to investigate._

_Two hunters were crouched down over their kill when the trees parted and the giant peered down at them._

"_It's the monster!" said one in fear and dropped his rifle before running away with his partner hot on his heels._

"_Oh no," said Ruby when she saw the unmoving form of the deer they had seen earlier. The Giant reached down and lightly touched the animal with his finger, but got no reaction. "It's…. dead," Ruby said with sadness in her voice._

"_**Dead?"**__ the Giant asked, not understanding the term. He then tried to pick up the body, hoping it would begin to move on its own._

"_DON'T DO THAT!" Shouted Ruby angrily._

_Startled, the Giant released the dead animal and asked, __**"B-But why?"**_

"_It's dead, understand? They shot it….with that gun." Explained Ruby and pointed to the discarded rifle._

_As the Giant laid his eyes on the rifle, something strange happened. His eyes suddenly turned red and the visors began to narrow as he focused on the weapon as if he was in a trance of some sort._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" asked Ruby, not noticing the change in her friend's eye colour but his sudden quietness._

_The giant jumped slightly and his eyes returned to normal, he shook his head and said, __**"Gun."**_

"_Yes, guns kill."_

"_**Guns, kill."**_

_The duo then left the forest, both with heavy hearts filled with sadness._

_(Than night, Tai's junkyard)_

_The Giant was laying on his side and flicking the hood of a car open and closed, the events of the day still weighing heavily on his mind. He then saw his best friend climb on top the car he was flicking and began speaking to him._

"_I know your feel bad about the deer. But it's not your fault, things die. It's a part of life. It's bad to kill. But it's not bad to die." _

"_**You die?" **__Giant asked._

_Ruby looked a little uncomfortable before sitting down and answering, "Well…yes, someday," she replied._

"_**I die?" **__Giant asked again._

"_I don't know," Ruby said and thought a little. "You're made of metal, but you have feelings. And you think about things and that means you have a soul, and souls don't die." The girl explained and gestured to the sky that was filled with stars._

"_**Soul?" **_

"_Mom says it's something deep inside of all good things, and that it goes on and on forever."_

_With her piece said, Ruby patted her massive friend's cheek and left him to his thoughts as he processed what Ruby had told him._

"_**Souls don't die." **__he said softly and closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep._

_(screen darkens)_

The students all had heavy hearts as the scene ended. They did feel a bit better after hearing the on screen Ruby though. The adults were a different story, as veteran Huntsman, they had to do things that sometime went against their morals, but they did them to ensure the safety of those they swore to protect.

Qrow glanced at his nieces who were chatting animatedly with their friends, and made a promise to protect their innocents for as long as possible, because he knew more than most what was going to happen to them when they had no choice but to make a decision that would haunt them for a long time.

(END)

**A/N: Hey everyone **** hope you enjoyed the chapter. The lake scene is definitely one of my moments from the movie and I hope I did it justice in my story. The deer being shot still makes me sad to this day and Hogarth comforting the giant still warms my heart, so I really enjoyed writing it with Ruby.**

**Next scene we have the infamous interrogation between Roman and Ruby and I can't imagine how Yang is going to react to seeing her sister being questioned, threatened and then drugged with chloroform…..yeah….I'm gonna have to reinforce the theatre a little, hehe (chuckles nervously).**

**Well, that's all for now, enjoy your day, stay safe and stay awesome. Ja Ne!**


End file.
